


Avengers Chat

by AriaGS



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 57,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGS/pseuds/AriaGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a chat Tony Started, with that you only have to imagine thye funny and sometimes awkward conversations, It's really fun!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beggining

Wanda is connected  
Sam is connected  
Steve is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Vision is connected  
Tony is connected  
Maria Hill is connected

Wanda: What is this?

Sam: A chat session, Stark insisted

Tony: C’mon guys, it’ll be fun

Natasha: What are you up to Stark?

Maria Hill: I’m working so this better be damn important

Steve: How does this work?

Vision: I believe you type a message and send it

Steve: got it

Tony: Your names are boring, I’ll change them

Sam: Don’t!

Clint is connected

Clint: What the heck?

Stark: There, much better ;)

FrozenVirgin: Hahaha -.-

Bird: LOL I got that one…why am I bird?

CreepyWitch: Yours is better Sam …

ILoveBruce: Screw you Stark

IHaveaCrushOnWanda: What is a crush?

Robin *facepalms*

Katniss: Who is Katniss?

ILoveBruce: It’s the kid from the Hunger Games

Bird: Kid?! It’s not just a kid, IT’S JENIFER LAWRENCE

ILoveBruce: So?

Bird: What do you mean so?!

ILoveBruce: She is just an actress Sam

CreepyWitch: Natasha, don’t...

ILoveBruce: What?

Bird: SHE IS NOT JUST AN ACTRESS SHE IS AN ARTIST!!

ILoveBruce: ok…

CreepyWitch: He is kind of obsessed with her

ILoveBruce: No kidding

IHaveaCrushOnWanda: You still have not answered my question

CreepyWitch: Don’t listen to Stark, Vision

Robin: Vision, crush is when you like someone

CreepyWitch: Hey! -.-

IHaveaCrushOnWanda: I do not see the problem then

Stark: O.O WHAT?!

FrozenVirgin: Oh my…

CreepyWitch: ??

IHaveaCrushOnWanda: I do like Wanda

Stark: OH MY GOSH, MY SHIP HAS SAILED!!!

ILoveBruce: .__.

CreepyWitch has disconnected

IHaveaCrushOnWanda: Did I say something?

Stark: You just said you liked her!

IHaveaCrushOnWanda: Just as I like you all

Bird: …. Say what?

IHaveaCrushOnWanda: I was told that like meant to care for someone

ILoveBruce: It does, it’s just that we didn’t mean that sort of like

IHaveaCrushOnWanda: What sort of like then?

Robin: Romantic

IHaveaCrushOnWanda: Oh

FrozenVirgin: I should tell her

Katniss: Yes

ILoveBruce: Yes

Bird: Yes

Robin: Yes

IHaveaCrushOnWanda: Yes

Stark: NO!! MY SHIP WILL NOT SINK, NOT LIKE WHAT HAPPENED WITH FURYxMARIA

Robin: WHAT?!?!

Stark is disconnected


	2. Leather Pants

Bird is connected

FrozenVirgin is connected

I’mGonnaMurderStark is connected

Bird: Who’s I’mGonnaMurderStark?

FrozenVirgin: It’s confusing; a lot of people want to kill him

I'mGonnaMurderStark: It’s Natasha

Bird: Hey! What’s up?

I'mGonnaMurderStark: Not much, I am in a meeting with Fury and got bored

FrozenVirgin: He doesn’t mind?

I'mGonnaMurderStark: He doesn’t care

Bird: How did you change your user name?

I'mGonnaMurderStark: I asked Vision to do it, he hacked Tony

FrozenVirgin: Can he change mine?

I'mGonnaMurderStark: I’ll do it, what do you want it to be?

FrozenVirgin: Captain Gorgeous

I'mGonnaMurderStark: Yeah…no, I have a better one

Bird: LOL

I'mGonnaMurderStark: Do you like it?

TightLeatherPants: Hahaha -_-

CreepyWitch is connected

CreepyWitch: hey

Bird: Hi Wanda

I'mGonnaMurderStark: Are you and Vision okay?

CreepyWitch: Yeah I guess

TightLeatherPants: What did he tell you?

CreepyWitch: O.o TightLeatherPants? Is it Steve?

Bird: Yes XD

TightLeatherPants: Anyways… what did Vision tell you?

CreepyWitch: :P Not much, just that he had meant the other sort of like and he also asked me if I had a ship, what does that mean?  
I'mGonnaMurderStark: I’ll explain it later, just ignore Stark

Stark is connected

Stark: Missed me? ;)

I'mGonnaMurderStark: Not really

Stark: Natasha?

I'mGonnaMurderStark: Yep

TightLeatherPants: Stark, have you seen my laptop?

Stark: ROFL!!!! HAHAHA OMG!!! TIGHTLEATHERPANTS?!?! IT’S STEVE RIGHT?!

TightLeatherPants: Guys c’mon!! They aren’t that tight

CreepyWitch: Yes they are

TightLeatherPants: I’m leaving

I'mGonnaMurderStark: I’ll change your name Steve

Bird: Please don’t xD

I'mGonnaMurderStark: There, better?

CaptainSparkle: .___.

CreepyWitch: I like that one!

Stark: Sounds Fab!

Fury is connected

Bird: Crap

Fury: Ms Romanoff, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

I'mGonnaMurderStark: Nothing…

Fury: You are supposed to be paying attention!

I'mGonnaMurderStark: I am, I heard all the blah’s you said!

Stark: LOL

Fury: Don’t make me give you all the one eye glare!

CaptainSparkle: I apologize in the name of my teammates, Fury

Fury: LOLOLOLOLOL!!! XD SPARKLE!!!!

CaptainSparkle: Seriously?

Fury: Ehem… Anyways what I wanted to say was that tomorrow I’m going to introduce you to another important Avenger

CreepyWitch: The one that kicked Sam’s ass?

Bird: Hey! How did you know about that?!

CreepyWitch: Vision told me

Stark: I ship you!

CreepyWitch: What?

Fury: Focus People!! His name is Scott, he won’t work physically with us for now but I will give him access to this chat room

Stark: Yay!

Fury: I will leave now, Romanoff you also have to leave, it’s an order

I'mGonnaMurderStark: Fine

Fury is disconnected

I'mGonnaMurderStark is disconnected

CreepyWitch: :(

I'mGonnaMurderStark is connected

CaptainSparkle: ?

I'mGonnaMurderStark: You honestly thought I would listen to him? Pff! That’s so Maria Hill


	3. Good Impression

Vision is connected  
CaptainSparkle is connected  
CreepyWitch is connected  
Bird is connected  
Robin is connected  
Stark is connected  
I'mGonnaMurderStark is connected

Stark: When is this new guy going to connect?

Robin: Fury said he wouldn’t take long

CreepyWitch: What’s his name again?

CaptainSparkle: Scott Lang

Katniss is connected

Katniss: Why hasn’t someone changed my name?

Bird: Why would you want to change it?

Katniss: It’s stupid

CreepyWitch: Clint, don’t…

Katniss: What?

Bird: EXCUSE ME BUT KATNISS EVERDEEN IS NOT STUPID!!! SHE IS THE FREAKING SYMBOL OF THE REBELLION!!

I'mGonnaMurderStark: *facepalms* Really Sam?

Katniss: Okay…

Stark: LOL

CaptainSparkle: Guys, we must give a good first impression, then you can go back to being all weird

Vision: I support the Captain’s idea

Stark: Whatevs -.-

Robin: He’s right; we should start by changing our names

I'mGonnaMurderStark: But I like mine :(

CaptainSparkle: C’mon Stark, change them

Stark: Fine -_-

Stark: There you go

Cap: That’s better

TheSpy: I miss my other name :’(

Legolas: I can live with this one :)

Bird: Why didn’t you change my name?

Stark: Because yours is the same

Bird: I don’t agree!

Stark: Fine! I’ll change it!

Mockingjay: YAY!!! I do like this one :)

TheTwin: Really Stark?

Stark: C’mon Maximoff, it’s not bad

Robin: MY NAME IS MARIA HILL NOT ROBIN!

TheSpy: I’ll change it for you Hill :)

RobinHill: -_-

Vision: The director informed me that Scott Lang is about to connect

Cap: C’mon people, lets be nice :)

Stark: You convinced me with the smiley face

Cap: -.-

Scott is connected

Scott: Hello?

Cap: Nice to meet you, I welcome you in the name of the team

Scott: Thanks

Cap: Guys, you should introduce yourselves

Stark: I’ll start, my name is Tony Stark and I am a billionaire genius and also a hero, but above all I am humble

TheSpy: Yeah right

Scott: It’s an honor Mr Stark

Stark: Call me Stark or Tony, I don’t like titles

Cap: Natasha, you are next

TheSpy: I am Natasha and I am an agent and I am bored

Scott: Okay, hi

Cap: Inspiring words Nat

TheSpy: I know ;)

Cap: Vision, you are next

Vision: I am a humanoid with artificial intelligence and tissue, I was formed thanks to the infinity stone I have on my forehead

Scott: Cool

Stark: He is also red

Scott: Good to know

Cap: Wanda

TheTwin: My name is Wanda and I am from Sokovia, I have mind control, telekinesis and energy powers

Scott: So you can read minds?

TheTwin: Yeah

Cap: Clint, you are up

Legolas: I am Clint, I am an agent and I shoot arrows

Scott: Your alias is Legolas?

Legolas: My alias is Hawkeye but Stark insists in calling me Legolas (._.t)

Stark: :O Language!! Cap is present

Cap: Shut up Tony...Hill you go next

RobinHill: I work with director Fury

Stark: I ship them

Scott: Okay…

Cap: Sam your turn

Mockingjay: You already know me from the other time

Scott: Yeah… sorry about that

TheSpy: You should introduce yourself Scott

Scott: Okay, my name is Scott and I use a suit that allows me to shrink, my alias is antman

TheTwin: You have the same height as ants?

Scott: Yes, I work with them sometimes

Stark: ROFL!!! So what, they are your friends?

Scott: I wouldn’t say friends but I do spend time with them

Cap: That sounds… interesting?

Stark: Now that you are part of the team I’ll change your name

Scott: What?

Stark: :’D

AntLover: I don’t love them! They are just my friends!

TheTwin: I hope that sounded better in your head

Legolas: You go bowling with them? :P

TheSpy: You go out to have some coffee?

TheTwin: You like to gossip inside a picnic basket?

Cap: LOL!!! ehem...  
AntLover: I don’t do any of that stuff!

RobinHill: Relax, they are just joking

AntLover: Oh ok

Vision: I apologize Scott; we are all very respectful towards each other

Stark: The robot says the truth

Vision: Well at least some of us are

TheTwin: Would you like cold water Stark? Cause you just got burned!

TheSpy: Turn down for what!

Cap: Guys! We talked about giving a good impression

TheSpy: Sorry

Stark: Sorry Scott

AntLover: No problem

CaptainSparkle: I am glad we are good now

CaptainSparkle: WHO CHANGED MY NAME AGAIN?!!

TheTwin: ROFL!!! XD

TheSpy: Sorry Cap, I couldn’t resist :p

AntLover: Sparkle?!?! Hahaha

Vision: I have more important matters to attend, I will leave now

Vision is disconnected

IronPoop: VISION!!! -.- COME BACK!!!

Legolas: LOL

TheSpy: LOL

CaptainSparkle: LOL

TheTwin: LOL

Mockingjay: LOL

RobinHill: Anyways, welcome to the team Scott, don’t expect more than this to happen

AntLover: Cool :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions please let me know :)


	4. Explosive Sleepover

Vision is connected  
TheTwin is connected

Vision: Good evening Wanda

TheTwin: Hello Vision, is there a chance you might have chicken?

Vision: No, why do you ask?

TheTwin: Curiosity, anyways I have to go… bye!

Vision: Goodbye

TheTwin is disconnected

Vision: I did not see that coming

XXX

RobinHill is connected

CaptainSparkle is connected

RobinHill: What are you doing up so late cap?

CaptainSparkle: I can’t sleep, Natasha and Wanda are doing a sleepover and they haven’t stopped laughing

RobinHill: It can’t be that bad

CaptainSparkle: I don’t know what they are doing there but I could swear I heard gunshots

RobinHill: its Natasha we are talking about, are you really surprised?

TheSpy is connected

TheTwin is connected

TheSpy: Hi Hill

RobinHill: Hey

TheTwin: Isn’t a bit late for you to be up Steve?

CaptainSparkle: I’d be sleeping… IF YOU DIDN’T MAKE THAT MUCH NOISE!!!

TheSpy: Relax grumpy

TheTwin: We should call him grumpy cap!

RobinHill: Yeah!!

CaptainSparkle: Hil!! I thought you were on my team

RobinHill: Sorry, girl power

TheSpy: Come join us Hill, we are doing a sleepover in my room and Wanda brought some cool stuff that will definitely BLOW your mind away xD

TheTwin: Hahaha!! ;D

RobinHill: Count me in!!

RobinHill is disconnected

CaptainSparkle: I need to sleep T_T

TheTwin: You can stay in my room

CaptainSparkle: No thanks

TheSpy: or with Vision, I’m sure he doesn’t snore

TheTwin: LOL!

TheSpy: Yeah, just ask Wanda

TheTwin: Hey!!! -.- We are FRIENDS

CaptainSparkle: I’m not going to stay with him!

TheSpy: Really? Cause he says he doesn’t’ mind

CaptainSparkle: I’ll stay in Wanda’s room

CaptainSparkle is disconnected

TheSpy: Now we only have to wait :D

TheTwin: Yes!!

RobinHill is connected

RobinHill: Did he buy it?

TheSpy: Yep

TheTwin: How long will it take for him to realize what you did?

TheSpy: I think he just did XD

RobinHill: Why?

TheSpy: I just heard him scream :P

RobinHill: Please tell me you recorded it

TheTwin: Oh we did, Nat is just going to lock the door in case he tries for revenge

RobinHill: Steve isn’t vengeful

TheTwin: You might be---

RobinHill: What?

RobinHill: Wanda?

RobinHill: Nat?

RobinHill: Guys, what happened…?

TheSpy is disconnected

TheTwin is disconnected

RobinHill: Crap o.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this short story but please send me suggestions for other conversations :D


	5. Chicken Are Evil

RobinHill is connected  
IronPoop is connected  
Antlover is connected  
Vision is connected  
Mockingjay is connected

RobinHill: Guys do you know what happened to Wanda and Nat?

IronPoop: What do you mean?

RobinHill: They played a prank on Steve and haven't answered my calls or texts

Vision:Oh, I did hear a scream coming from Wanda's bedroom

Mockingjay: Yeah, but it was Steve

Antlover: Captain America screams like a girl?

IronPoop: Yeah :') the first time I heard him was when we all reunited in my house and played Slender man!!!

RobinHill: I wasn't invited...

IronPoop: Well it was: Legen…wait for it... dary! Thor almost cried xD

RobinHill: You are never going to let go the fact that I played Robin, right?

Vision: I am afraid not

Mockingjay: I haven't seen Nat or Steve but I think I saw Wanda flying outside

Antlover: Does everyone fly?

Vision: No, only Stark, Sam, Wanda, Thor, and I do

RobinHill: Guys focus, we need to find Steve and Nat

IronPoop: How are we supposed to do that? And could you please change my username Vision?

Antlover: You can change usernames?

Vision: I will

ManOfIron: Really? You know what, it's fine, Thor used to call me like this

Sam: thanks, although I had no problem with my other username...

CaptainSparkle is connected

RobinHill: Steve!!!

CaptainSparkle: It's Nat

Sam: What are you doing with Steve's phone?

CaptainSparkle: He took mine so I stole his

Vision: Where is Wanda?

CaptainSparkle: Making sure Steve gives me my phone back

Sam: Why was she flying?

CaptainSparkle: That isn't important

ManOfIron: Romanoff...

CaptainSparkle: She's taking him for a ride

RobinHill: You are becoming a bad influence for Maximoff

TheTwin is connected

TheSpy is connected

TheTwin: Natasha, Steve says he will only give you your phone if you return him his

TheSpy: And you better not be checking it!!

ManOfIron: Hello Cap, enjoyed the ride?

TheSpy: No!! I threw up twice -.-

TheTwin: And its on my shoe ._.

Scott: Ewww

CaptainSparkle: Fine I'll give it to you

TheSpy: Thanks

CaptainSparkle: Meet me at the kitchen

TheSpy is disconnected  
CaptainSparkle is disconnected

RobinHill: What exactly happened yesterday?

TheTwin: We put a bucket full of honey on the door frame so it fell on Steve and Nat did some research and found out that he is scared of chicken so we got a chicken and it's my new pet :) guess who found him??? :P

Scott: Why did he took the spy's phone?

TheTwin: We didn't lock Nat's door on time so he got in and took her movile, we had been looking for him all the morning and then made sure he returned the phone

Vision: That sounds dangerous

ManOfIron: Pep did that to me once, but it was a huge dog instead of a chicken

Sam: What's the name of the chicken?

TheTwin: Steve

ManOfIron: Cause he is blond?

TheTwin: No, cause he makes the same noise Stve does when he's scared

Sam: Wait... did Steve just screamed or was it your chicken?

TheSpy is connected

TheSpy: LOL Steve is going to kill me

RobinHill: What did you do this time Nat?

TheSpy: I might have invited Steve's (Wanda's pet) friends to come have a party in Rogers bedroom xD

CaptainSparkle is connected

CaptainSparkle: HELP HELP HELP. THEY ARE EVRYWHERE!!! HELP ME!!!

ManOfIron: I would but I am in London

Sam: I am leaving

RobinHill: Fury needs me

TheTwin: You told me to never go back to your room

TheSpy: I am watching TV

Scott: I am not there

Vision: I going to the bathroom

CaptainSparkle: GUYS!!! C'MON!!!

ManOfIron: Vis you don't go to th bathroom O.o

Vision: I am aware but I looked on the interner for common excuses and found that

CaptainSparkle: I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE!!!

Legolas is connected

Legolas: Hi :D What did I miss?

TheSpy: Not much


	6. Movies Civil War

CaptainSparkle is connected  
TheSpy is connected  
Sam is connected  
Scott is connected  
Stark is connected  
Vision is connected  
Legolas is connected  
TheTwin is connected  
Rhodey is connected

TheTwin: HAVE YOU ALL SEEN LES MISERABLES?

Stark: Yeah, why?

Scott: Do you hear the people sing?

TheTwin: Singing the song of angry men

Sam: This is the music of the people who will not be slaves again!!!

Scott: When the beating your heart...

TheTwin: Echoes the beating of the drums

Sam: THERE IS A LIGHT ABOUT TO START IN TOMORROW COME!!!

Vision: What?

TheSpy: It's a movie Vision

TheTwin: The best movie EVER

Sam: I know right!!!

Stark: How can you say that Maximoff? You've only watched two movies and one of them was Mean Girls

Sam: Oh excuse me!! You have a problem with Lindsey Lohan? -.-

Legolas: C'mon guys lets not create a CIVIL WAR

CaptainSparkle: We are very united, there is no reason to fight :)

Stark: The wizard of Oz sucked

CaptainSparkle: HOW DARE YOU!!!!

Stark: Yeah, it's just as stupid as Star Wars

Scott: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!! MOVEMENT IS LIFE, STAR WARS HAS MOVEMENT THEREFORE STAR WARS IS LIFE!!! YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID

Vision: I strongly disagree

Stark: See? Vision disagrees!

Legolas: So what? He's a robot

Rhodey: So what? You mess with my men you mess with me!

Stark: You had to make it weird

TheSpy: C'mon Clint you have to admit Chewbacca is stupid

Legolas: OMG NATASHA HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT???

Sam: Chewbacca is THE BEST CHARACTER CREATED

CaptainSparkle: EVER

TheSpy: I prefer Spock

Legolas: DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN NATASHA!!!

Stark: HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN STAR WARS, STEVE?!?!

CapatinSparkle: I DID...last night...BUT I DID

Vision: Chewbacca does not make sense

Scott: You don't make sense

TheTwin: guys...

Sam: YEAH BARNEY!!

Vision: I do not look like him!

Rhodey: YOU WEAR GOOGLES SCOTT! What you gonna do with them? Look for Nemo?!?!

Scott: You were critiziced by Joan Rivers, so guess what bitch stole my look... BOOM

Stark: Says the guy that plays with ants!

Steve: You suck as much as Justin Bieber, Stark!

TheTwin: Ouch, guys calm down

Stark: O yeah?!?! Well you are as ridicoulus as Miley Cyrus!!

Sam: Well One Direction wouldn't even take you in!

TheSpy: LOL

Rhodey: Hit them back Natasha!

TheSpy: Sorry... YOU ARE A BAD HERO AS KRISTEN STEWART IS AN ACTRESS

CaptainSparkle: :O

Sam: natasha...

Stark: Ouch

Scott: That was TOO much

Vision: Even I think it is over the line

TheTwin: Guys STOP FIGHTING!!!

TheSpy: I'm sorry Sam

Sam: It's okay I guess

TheTwin: We are a team, we should support and help eachother Not tear us apart! -.- I am staying out of this fight

CaptainSparkle: I guess you are right, I am kind of sorry Stark

Stark: Yeah me too

Scott: That's it? Sort of sorry?

Rhodey: That's all you will get

Legolas: Lets all forget this, shall we?

Sam: :)

Rhodey: Yeah I guess

Vision: I am glad this is all good now

TheTwin: Yes

Vision: By the way I have watched Les Miserables Wanda and I have simply confused it to another movie

TheTwin: Did you like it?

Vision: No

TheTwin: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!?!

Stark: What happened to the "I'm not going to fight" thing?

TheTwin: NO ONE CRITICIZES LES MISERABLES!!

Rhodey: I didn't like the singing, it's boring

Scott: YOU ARE BORING!

Legolas: Here we go again

Vision: The movie makes no sense

TheTwin: You don't have good taste

Sam: He deserves to be thrown from a bridge!!

TheSpy: *facepalms* Really Sam?

Rhodey: Over my dead body!!

CaptainSparkle: *grabs popcorn*

Stark: Going out shopping with Pepper is better than this

Stark is disconnected


	7. Humanoid Actually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Let's just imagine in this conversation that Pietro is alive :) and that Bruce and Thor didn't leave...lets imagine a wonderful world :P

Stark is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Clint is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Steve is connected  
Vision is connected  
Sam is connected  
Pietro is connected  
Bruce is connected  
TheMightyThor is connected

Stark: Really? o.O TheMightyThor?

TheMightyThor: Well I am Mighty and I am Thor so the name works

Pietro: If he gets to be Mighty then I get to be SuperFast!

Wanda: Really Pietro?

Pietro: What?! It's a free country

Wanda: That doesn't matter if you say stupid stuff

Clint: Whoa!!! Kids! Calm down

Pietro: She started it!

Clint: Well I am finishing it!!!

Wanda: Whatever

Clint: Wanda, apologize to your brother!

Wanda: WHAT WHY?!?

Natasha: o.O

Clint: Just do it, or there won't be ice-cream

TheMightyThor: Ouch...

Wanda: FINE....sorry Pietro

Pietro: No problem :)

Clint: See? :D

Wanda: -.-

Stark: Ok... I think you really are like a dad Clint

Natasha: Yep, he used to do that to me, I hated it, don't remember why though

Bruce: Nat, could you come over? I have a suprise for you

Clint: NOOOOO NO NO NO...not so fast Mr, what is that "surprise" you have? -.-

Natasha: Now I remember why

Bruce: It's nothing bad

Stark: Yeah right ;D

Natasha: STOP IT STARK!!

Clint: WHAT IS THE SURPRISE?!?!?!

Bruce: Clint! I'm not telling you

Stark: I bet it's underwear ;)

Natasha: I'm going to murder you Tony!!!!

Clint: BRUCE BANNER TELL ME WHAT IS IT!!

Bruce: FINE!!! IT'S A PUPPY!!

Steve: LOL

Natasha: Awww....:D Bruce

Clint: o.o

Pietro: You didn't see that coming? xD

Clint: -.- Shut up kid

Bruce: Thank you so much Barton -.-

Clint: Are you angry? ._.

Bruce:...

Clint is disconnected

Natasha: Thanks :D

Bruce: No problem :)

Wanda: What? ._.

Stark: You made that up just so Clint would leave?

Natasha: Yep

Vision: Fair enough

Pietro: Why would you want Clint to leave, Vision?

Wanda: That's not important

Pietro: -_- You are hiding something

Bruce: It's just that Barton can be a bit jealous

Pietro: Yes but what does that have to do with my sis.... WAIT

Wanda: crap..

Pietro: STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, CAPTAIN AMERICA!!!!

Steve: Whaaaaaat?!?!

Vision: Pietro...

Wanda: Shut up Vision

Natasha: O.o

Pietro: YOU HEARD ME!!! OR READ ME...whatever

Steve: Pietro I am not after your sister!

Sam: LOLOLOLOL

Pietro: WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY SISTER??! WHY DON'T YOU LIKE HER?!?!

Wanda: OMG!!! Really Pietro!?!?

Steve: There is nothing wrong with her I just don't like her

Pietro: WHAT NOW?!?! SHE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA!?!

Bruce: ....

Steve: Of course she is it's just that...

Pietro: WHAT?!

Wanda: Steve, ignore my idiot brother

Steve: Nothing!!

Pietro: Then what's the deal?!?!

Steve: -.- Fine I like her, will you stop now?

Vision: Excuse me?

Steve: Oh c'mon Vision

Pietro: YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT STEVE, SHE'S SO MUCH YOUNGER THAN YOU!!

Steve: OH MY GOD

Steve is disconnected

Natasha: Congratulations Pietro, you just broke Captain America

TheMightyThor: What is this all abaout? I thought it was Vision the one that liked you sister

Wanda: THOR?!?!? WHY?!?!?!

Pietro: WHAT?! O.O A ROBOT!?!

Vision: I am a humanoid actually

Pietro: WANDA!!! HOW CAN....wait

Stark: Yeah... I thought that too ._.

Wanda: YOU ARE ALL PIGS!!

Natasha: O.o

Bruce: I never thought about that...

Vision: I do not understand

Pietro: Actually it's not that bad :)

TheMightyThor: What do you mean?

Pietro: Well it's not like Vision could do much with Wanda

Wanda: PIETRO I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU

Bruce: Can he though?

Wanda: We just went out one time ONE TIME SO NOOOOOOO

Vision: What is everyone discussing about me?

Stark: That you don't have genitals!!

Pietro: I grant you the permission of going out with her :D

Sam: This is the most awkward conversation ever... don't stop though

Vision: I do not posses genitals but if that is such an important matter for humans then I will have

Wanda: Oh my gosh... I defently didn't want to have this conversation so early

Wanda is disconnected

Bruce: I think Pietro just had a heart attack

Stark: O.o me too

Pietro: PERMISSION UNGRANTED, PERMISSION UNGRANTED STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU ROBOT WITH GENITALS!!!

TheMightyThor: He's a humanoid actually

Stark: You didn't see that coming? ;)

Pietro: t._.t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make suggestions!! I'm running out of ideas :S


	8. Who The Hell Is Ant-Man?

Sam is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Scott is connected  
Stark is connected  
RobinHill is connected  
Clint is connected  
Steve is connected

RobinHill: Why am I the only one with a stupid username?

Stark: I think you just answered your own question xD

RobinHill: -.-

Natasha: It suits you :P

RobinHill: ._.

Scott: Guys I have a question

Clint: Shoot!

Scott: When can I become an actual Avenger? I mean its cool talking to you through texts but when do I get the chance of kicking some ass?

Steve: It’s up to Fury, really

Stark: He’s a pain in the ass

Scott: :S

RobinHill: Don’t worry, he’s not that bad

Wanda: Yeah right -.- When I first met him he yelled at me for no reason!

Sam: It might have been cause you used to be the bad one

Wanda: … that could be it

Natasha: He did the same to me

Scott: So you are saying this to make me feel more comfortable or to make me want to crap my pants

Stark: Cool down Lang, and if you really need to go I suggest you don’t text from there

RobinHill: I should tell him to connect, the more you wait the more nervous you get

Scott: Ok, you have a point Robin

RobinHill: ._.

Stark: Now you are an Avenger!! :D

Clint: LOL

RobinHill: He said he’s coming

Natasha: Why? :( He’s a buzz killer

Sam: One time I was watching a movie and he yelled at me! -.-

Wanda: Sam you were watching Twilight

Sam: I WAS NOT (shut up Wanda!!!)

DIRECTOR FURY is connected

Stark: Al right folks, party is over

Natasha: Oh! Crap, my mom called me I have to go

Clint: You are an orphan!

Natasha: Shut up Clint

DIRECTOR FURY: Want to share something with the rest of us Romanoff?

Natasha: Ehmm… I recently found my mother :’) and she’s calling me

Wanda: *face palms*

Steve: That’s great Nat!! :D You should really receive that call then

Stark: …

Natasha: Yeah…

Natasha is disconnected  
Sam: …

Steve: I’m so happy for her :D

DIRECTOR FURY: *face palms*

Scott: Ehem… Hello Director, it’s a true honor to meet you

DIRECTOR FURY: Who the hell are you?

Scott: ._. Scott Lang

DIRECTOR FURY: ??

Scott: Ant-Man

DIRECTOR FURY: Is that a disease?

Stark: xD

Scott: No… I am Scott Lang better known as Ant-man, I have a suit that allows me to shrink

DIRECTOR FURY: You are the one that kicked Wilson’s ass?

Sam: HEY!!

Scott: Basically

DIRECTOR FURY: Okay, I know who you are… what the hell do you want?

RobinHill: Sir, he wants to know when he will start working as an Avenger

DIRECTOR FURY: You mean you made me turn off The Big Bang Theory just to answer that?

RobinHill: Errr… no?

DIRECTOR FURY: HILL!! NO ONE INTERRUPTS ME WHILE I AM WATCHING SHELDON COOPER!!

Stark: I never thought I would hear that

DIRECTOR FURY: You have a problem Stark?

Stark: No, it’s just that it’s stupid

Steve: Tony…

Clint: And that’s what you shouldn’t say Scott

Scott: Yep

DIRECTOR FURY: When I care about what your stupid brain thinks Stark I will ask you if not PISS OFF!

Stark: And you call me stupid? Pff

Wanda: Ehmmm... My father is calling me I have to go

Clint: Isn’t your father dead?

Wanda: Not my biological father

Sam: YOU ARE ADOPTED?!?! :O Why didn’t you tell me?

Wanda: I told everyone!

Steve: No you didn’t

Wanda: Oh... well I am adopted

DIRECTOR FURY: STARK GET YOUR SASS DOWN

Stark: And you get your ass down

RobinHill: oh burn!

DIRECTOR FURY: HILL!!

RobinHill is disconnected

Wanda: I will also leave…

Scott: Can’t you tell your father to call you later?

Wanda: no

Sam: Why?

Steve: Who is your dad?

Wanda: Magneto

Stark: O.o WHAT?!?!

DIRECTOR FURY: Shit ._.

Sam: ….

Scott: Who?

Wanda is disconnected

Steve: I…

Steve is disconnected

Sam is disconnected

Stark: wimps

Scott: *gulps*

DIRECTOR FURY: I will also leave

Stark: Okay :P

SexyEyePatch: STARK!!!

Stark: OMG!! Scott! Why did you change Fury’s name?

Scott: WHAT?!?! IT WASN’T ME I SWEAR!!

SexyEyePatch: I WILL KILL YOU BOTH

Scott: Wait!!

SexyEyePatch: What -.-

Scott: why would you want to change your name? It’s probably true

Stark: O.o

SexyEyePatch: Well… I guess it is in a way... You start on Mondat, Scott :D

Scott: Thanks :D

SexyEyePatch is disconnected

Stark: O.o

Scott: ;D


	9. Ladies Take Over

Stark is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Wanda is connected

Stark: HEY!! :D

Natasha: Hi?

Wanda: Are you okay Stark?

Stark: It's Pepper

Natasha: Oh!! Great!!

Wanda: Nice to meet you

Stark: Nice to meet you too sweetie!

Natasha: I read that with Tony's voice o.o

Wanda: ....

Natasha: I'll change the name Pep

Stark: okay

Natasha: There :)

Pepper: Thanks, so how have you been Nat?

Natasha: Oh, you know working and working and stuff like that

Wanda: I thought you said you were watching Tv

Natasha: Yep, I am doing a research... what's new with you Pep?

Pepper: Not much, usually it's just running the company and making sure Tony doesn't do anything stupid

Wanda: That must be tiring

Pepper: It's exhausting :/ but you know... where are the rest of the girls?

Natasha: You mean Robin?

Pepper: Is Robin, Maria Hill?

Wanda: Yep

Pepper: Then yes

Natasha: I'll call her, also Jane and Laura

Wanda: :)

RobinHill is connected  
Laura is connected  
Jane is connected  
Darcy is connected

Jane: Really Darcy?

Darcy: What? You didn't want me to come :O

Jane: Never mind

Pepper: Hey!!

Laura: Hi

Jane: Hello Pepper and everyone else

RobinHill: Let me do the introduction.... Laura, this are Dr Jane Foster and her intern Darcy Lewis and well Pepper is Tony's boss sort of

Laura: Hi, I know the rest of them

RobinHill: Jane, Darcy meet Wanda she's the new avenger's recruit and Laura is Clin'ts wife

Jane: It's a pleasure

Wanda: The pleasure is mine

Laura: Nice to meet you

Darcy: Cool! So what can you do Wanda?

Wanda: I have telekinesis, and mind control, you?

Darcy: I have an Iphone6 ;) pretty impressive ha?

Wanda: A what?

Jane: Don't mind her Wanda

Pepper: So... I didn't know Clint was married

Laura: Yeah, he kept it as a secret, no one knew except Nat

Pepper: Awww who knew Clint had a sweet side

 

BruceBanner is connected

Natasha: Oh my God... Bruce? Bruce what the hell? Where are you?

BruceBanner: I'm sorry sugar but I've been kind of busy

Wanda: Sugar? o.o

Natasha: Wait a minute -.-

Pepper: It's Tony ._.

BruceBanner: Damn it Pep!!

Natasha: You are an idiot t-.-t

BruceBanner: Sorry culdn't resist... Pep I need my phone back

Pepper: No :)

BruceBanner: Why?!?!

Darcy: Who knew I'd be in the same room as Tony Stark :D

RobinHill: You shouldn't be so happy ._.

Pepper: Goodbye Tony

BruceBanner: but...!!

Natasha: I'll handle it

 

BruceBanner was kicked

 

Jane: Poor guy

Wanda: He deserved it

Laura: Hasn't Bruce called you Nat?

Natasha: No, we lost contact

Pepper: Wait... what?!?! You and Bruce?!?! :O

RobinHill: I always knew it

 

CaptainSparkle is connected

Jane: ._____.

Laura: Captain America?

CaptainSparkle: At your service ma'm, I am a super frozen 90 year old virgin who wouldn't kill a fly

Natasha: Stark -.- OUT!!

CaptainSparkle: How did you know it was me? :o

 

CaptainSparkle was kicked

Laura: Okay...

Wanda: I was wrong when I thought Stark was a monster... he's just annoying

Pepper: The story of my life

 

Sam is connected

Natasha: Hell no Tony!!!

Sam: What?

RobinHill: Nice try Stark!

Sam: I just wanted to tell Wanda that Vision is looking for her

Darcy: Piss off

Sam: O.o okay...

Sam is disconnected

 

Wanda: I think that was actually Sam

Jane: Yeah

Laura: ...

RobinHill: Oops

 

Vision is connected

 

Pepper: I'm going to hit you Tony -.-

Vision: This is Vision

Natasha: Sure about that?

Vision: I believe so, yes

RobinHill: Okay

Wanda: You wanted to talk to me?

Vision: I do

Darcy: ;)

Wanda: -.- .....What is it?

Vision: Well, I have beggining to experience strange symptoms

Natasha: Do you get sick too?

Wanda: What symptoms?

Vision: I think... I think I am in love with you

Pepper: O.o

Wanda: You are a jerk Stark!!! -.-

Natasha: Idiot -.-

Vision: I beg your pardon?

Wanda: t-.-

 

Vision was kicked

 

RobinHill: Did Tony honestly thought that'd work pff :P

 

Pepper: Emmm... girls

Wanda: What?

Pepper: That wasn't Tony

Darcy: Well this is awkward XD

Wanda: Wh- What do you mean it wasn't Stark?

Pepper: He is right here and Vision is in the facility

Natasha: ._.

Wanda: Crap

Laura: oops...

Jane: I hope that guy wasn't so important

Wanda: emm... I still don't know

Natasha: Well this was fun... right?

Wanda: O.O

Darcy: Hell yeah!! When can we do this again?! :D


	10. Chitty Chitty Bang Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for ALEXA :) I hope you like it

Natasha is connected  
Stark is connected  
Sam is connected  
Wanda is connected  
RobinHill is connected

 

Stark: Heyo!!!

RobinHill: Hello Stark

Stark: Why is your username still the same? Don't you want to change it?

RobinHill: Nahh, I am starting to like it

Natasha: Guys, Steve is sick

Sam: And he has gone mad

Stark: What do you mean?

Wanda: I'm sorry guys but I'm done with babysitting Steve

Sam: Wanda you promised!!

Wanda: I break the promise

Natasha: But what if he needs something?

Wanda: I gave him his phone, he'll text if he needs something

Stark: Wow...he must be terrible

 

Stevie is connected

RobinHill: Stevie? o.o

Stevie: Hello :D

Stark: Hey capsicle

Stevie: Have I ever told you Stark that I love you?

Stark: O.o

Stevie: Just as I love Sam

Sam: ....

Stevie: And Bucky

Natasha: Damn it Wanda -.-

Stevie: and Clint

Wanda: Sorry

Stevie: And Natasha

Natasha: Thanks...

Stevie: and Wanda

Wanda: okay

Stevie: and Thor

Stark: I think we get it Steve

Stevie: Tony!! Call me Stevie!! :D

Stark: Man, he's nuts...Okay Stevie

Stevie: And Bruce

Sam: Are you done?

Stevie: no....and Maria

RobinHill: What sort of virus did he get?

Natasha: No idea

Stevie: And last but not least Fury!!

Wanda: Done?

Stevie: Yes :3

Stark: Okay...

Sam: Anyways what happened with Vision, Wanda?

Wanda: WHO TOLD YOU -.-!!¡!

Sam: What ._. ? I meant that was did he want to tell you

Wanda:oh... it was nothing

Natasha: He told her that he was in love with her but we all thought that it was Stark playing a joke so we kicked him out of the chat

Stark: :O :O :O :O I KNEW IT!!!

Wanda: yeah yeah -.-

Sam: did you talk to him?

Wanda: Well yes but-

Stevie: GUYS!!!

Natasha: What is it?

Stevie: Come hug me :3

Sam: No

Stevie: :'(

Wanda: Steve! Shut up or my pet Steve will pay you a visit

Stevie: :O Steve is an evil chiken that's why my name is Stevie :3

 

Clint is connected

Clint: Hey

Stevie: Clinty!! Tell them all to come and hug me!

Clint: o.o

Natasha: He's sick

Clint: oh...

Stark: anyways.... What did you tell Vision, Maximoff??

Wanda: I told him that we all had thought it was you

Stark: Yeah but did he say something about being in love with you?

Clint:Wait... WHAT???

Stevie: Vision and Wanda sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Clint: Is there something you want to tell me Wanda?

Wanda: We didn't kiss!!! -.- He just told me that he might be in love with me but like I said I thought it was Stark playing a joke

Stevie: First comes love...

Natasha: Steve... SHUT UP

Stevie: Then comes marriage.

Sam: Then comes baby in the baby carriage

Wanda: Sam!!!

Sam: Sorry :P

Stark: And what happened then??

Wanda: Well he said that it was okay and that's it

Clint: Are you sure? -.-

Wanda: Yes!!!

Stevie: Sucking his thumb,Wetting his pants,

Natasha: STEVIE WHAT DO YOU NEED TO SHUT UP?!?!

Stevie: I want to watch Chitty Chitty Bang Bang :3

Sam: You mean the old boring movie?

Stevie: :O :'(

Sam: I meant amzing movie

Stevie: :D yes

Natasha: Fine -.-

RobinHill: This is the strangest thing ever and that's alot ._.

Clint: Well I am glad you and Vision are okay

Wanda: Yeah me too

Stark: That's it?!?! No hugs or kissing or something?!?! NOTHING?!?! O.O

Wanda: No e.e

RobinHill: I believe your ship just sank

Stark: No... NOOO I WILL SINK WITH THIS SHIP!!!!

Clint: Could you explain to me your obsession with boats ._.

Natasha: There... I put Stevie to bed, hugged him, put Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and even gave him a goodnight kiss .__.

Sam: Can I get a goodnight kiss too?

Natasha: -.-

Sam: jk

 

Vision is connected

Stark: Speaking of the devil

Vision: I am sorry to interrupt but I believe Captain America is crying

Clint: Why?

Vision: He says he wants everyone to give him a goodnight hug and kiss

Wanda: I pass

Sam: Me too

Stark is disconnected  
RobinHill is disconnected  
Natasha is disconnected  
Wanda is disconnected

Vision: Hello?

Clint: I am afraid you'll have to give him hugs for the team

Vision: Can't you assist me?

Clint: Nope, I am in the farm :D

Vision: Damn it

 

Stevie is connected

Stevie: Vis!!! Come and sing with me!!!

Vision: I hate everyone


	11. So was I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I am back (sort of) and I have watched the mighty Civil War trailer! I will try to update more often

Stark is connected

Steve is connected

Scott is connected

Clint is connected

Rhodey is connected

Vision is connected

 

Steve: Guys, I brought a friend

Stark: You have friends?

Steve: I do

Clint: Sam doesn’t count

Sam: Hey!

Steve: It’s not Sam

Sam: :(

Steve: It’s an old friend

Scott: He is old as you are?  :O

Steve: Ehmmm no?

Stark:??

Clint: Bring him in

Steve: Cool :)

Stark: Wait… please tell me you didn’t bring the one handed assassin

Steve: :o no…

Stark: Cool

Steve: yeah…

NotBucky is connected

Vision: Hello?

NotBucky: Hello

Stark: Why do I think that Steve bought another phone so he could enter the chat and say he has a friend?

Vision: I doubt you are right, but who is Bucky

Steve: No one

NotBucky: No idea, but I am NOT Bucky

Steve: -.-

Clint: Okay…

Scott: So…what’s your name NotBucky?

NotBucky: Ehmm… Sebastian

Stark: So Sebastian, how do you do?

NotBucky: How do I do what?

Scott: ._.

Stark: How exactly did you meet Rogers?

NotBucky: Why?

Stark: Eh… it’s a question

NotBucky: I am NOT dangerous!

Vision: Okay…

Steve: Bu… ehm, Sebastian! Just answer the question

NotBucky: Okay…. Well I- I met Steve on… New Year’s Eve

Stark: I thought you said that you had work to do on that day Steve -.- You didn’t come to my party

Steve: I was working

Sam: No you weren’t -.- you said you were watching TV and that you had fever

NotBucky: Oh I made a mistake I didn’t mean New Year’s Eve I meant… Christmas

Steve: Sebastian… don’t

Stark: WHAT?!? YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE SICK!! I WAITED FOR YOU WITH COOKIES!!

Sam: OMG STEVE!! HOW COULD YOU?!?! EVEN NATASHA WENT WITH STARK

Clint: Ahh :) I remember that night… it was pretty cool

Steve: -.- I was on a mission

Scott: While being sick?

Steve: I had to say I was sick…

Scott: The party sounds cool

Stark: You preferred to be with a stranger?!

Steve: I am sorry Tony

Stark: I forgive you

Vision: I am glad the discussion is over

Stark: I have an idea! I’M THROWING A PARTY TONIGHT!! EVERYONE’S INVITED!!

Scott: Hell yes!! :D

Clint: :D

Steve: Umm thanks Tony but I can’t go, me and Bu… I mean me and Sebastian have some plans already

Sam: WHAT?!?!

NotBucky: We are going to play videogames xD

Stark: But… ._. but I thought

Steve: I am sorry Tony you know I wouldn’t do this if I had another choice but he’s my friend

Stark: So was I

Scott: :’(

Clint: Ouch

Steve: SERIOUSLY TONY?!?! WE FOUGHT ALL THE TIME, YOU ALWAYS MAKE MEAN COMMENTS ABOUT ME AND NOW YOU SAY YOU ARE MY FRIEND??!

Stark: _Were_ your friend actually, but hey!! We had good times!!

Steve: Like what? -.- When you created Ultron and nearly kill the human raze?

Vision: He has a point there

Stark: Why do you focus on that? I thought we were best friends!! I even ranked you above JARVIS!

Steve: -.-

Stark:Hey! I got a memory of good time! Remember that time when we got shawarma? That was pretty great

 

Steve is disconnected

NotBucky: I guess I have to go… bye!

 

NotBucky is disconnected

Sam: Well I guess I’ll stay here

Steve is connected

Steve: Come Sam, you can also play videogames with us

Sam: GOODBYE SUCKAS!!

Steve is disconnected

Sam is disconnected

Clint: Okay wow, I have other stuff to do too

Clint is disconnected

Vision: I will also leave

Vision is disconnected

Scott: So… Stark, are you still doing the party :) ?

Stark: HELL YES!!!

Scott: WOHOOO!!

Stark: Actually I was just making it up so no party LOL

Scott:….

 


	12. Teasing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been here for a while but I am back! And specially cause Civil War is almost here :OO I'm going to watch it tomorrow :o :o so excited!!! I promise to do more chapters when I get inspired by the movie!! I'LL TRY TO NOS SPOIL ANYTHING BUT IF I INCLUDE SPOILERS I WILL SAY IN A NOTE...okay so keep reading, sorry if it sucks x)

Tony is connected

Sam is connected

Natasha is connected

Wanda is connected

Vision is connected

Clint is connected

Robin is connected

 

 

 

Tony: OMG OMG OMG OMG 

Natasha: The heck?

Tony: *dies*

Wanda: Finally :)

Sam: LOL

Tony: -.-

Robin: What is it Stark?

Tony: STEVE LIKES GIRLS

Natasha: He always has

Tony: I mean that he has an actual interaction with a woman

Wanda: What does that makes us?

Sam: You don’t count

Natasha: excuse me?

Robin: .___.

Vision: I believe he meant that you are team mates

Natasha: Oh

Sam: yeah…

Wanda: You just got your butt saved by Vision

Tony: Yep…. ANYWAYS we are off topic

Clint: Just get to the point Stark, who’s the mysterious woman?

Tony: A blond ;)

Sam: You mean Sharon Carter?

Robin: Agent 13? That Sharon Carter?

Tony: I obviously didn’t ask her name

Natasha: So how did you know?

Tony: I was casually walking down the street and saw the two of them talking

Clint: You mean you bumped into them and hid to watch them talk, right?

Tony: Yeah

Wanda: Maybe they were just talking

Tony: Would friends stand real close and stare at each other without saying a word?

Sam: Not really

Natasha: I have never done that

Robin: Nah

Clint: I only did that with Laura

Vision:…

Tony: ?

  
Wanda: ehmmm

Natasha: :O

Sam: REALLY!??!!

Tony: BUSTED

Clint: What are we talking about? I don’t get it

Wanda: Don’t start

Sam: Nat

Natasha: Yes Sam?

Sam: Do you know what time it is?

Natasha: Oh I do ;)

Robin: 3…2…1

Vision: ._.

Sam: TEASING

Natasha: TIME

Wanda: Not again …

Sam: WANDA AND VISION LOVE EACH OTHER

Natasha: LIKE SOOOO MUCH

Robin: LIKE THEY STARE AT EACH OTHER WITHOUT SAYING A WORD

Tony: I SHIP IT

Vision: Please do not…

Wanda: guys…

Natasha: SAM, STARK, MARIA WE MUST CREATE A SHIP NAME

Tony: Scarlet Vision!!

Sam: I SHIP SCARLETVISION

Clint: WAIT

 

Steve is connected

Wanda: Thank you Lord!!

Steve: Hey! What did I miss?

Robin: TEASING TIME

Steve: Again?

Sam: Oh, we never stop ;)

Tony: STEVE

Steve: Yes?

Tony: WHO IS YOUR FRIEND??! ;)

Steve: ?

Tony: THE BLOND ONE YOU WERE TALKING TO EARLIER

Natasha: What about teasing time :(?

Wanda: YEAH STEVE WHAT ABOUT SHARON CARTER??!

Vision: Could you please talk about her Captain, we are curious

Wanda: Yeahh

Vision:…did I do it al right?

Wanda: Yep

Steve:…

Tony: C’MON STEVE

Steve: She’s just a friend

Wanda: You stared at each other

Steve: REALLY WANDA?!?!

Wanda: sorry

 

Wanda is disconnected

 

Steve: It’s nothing really

Natasha: Don’t lie to me

Steve: I’m not -.-

Clint: I couldn’t care less

Sam: Ouch

Clint: Vision

Vision: Yes?

Clint: DO YOU LIKE WANDA?

Vision: I believe we already had this conversation

Natasha: BIG PAPA CLINT IN ACTION :3

Clint: Vision I am serious and you know what I mean, DO YOU LIKE HER?

Vision: I really don’t know what you mean

Tony: What Barton is trying to ask is whether you are trying to get in her pants or not

Robin: language

Sam: Language

Natasha: Language!

Steve: LANGUAGE!!!afhESFHfrhfbfhjbfJBGH

Vision: Why would I want her pants if I can make fabric out of my skin?

Clint:….

Tony: *facepalm*

 Clint: Never mind

 

 

 

 


	13. CIVIL WAR SPOILERS.... or How It Should Have Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civil War Spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I watched Civil War and decided to write a bit :D I will post more but this one has SPOILERS so read at your own risk ;)

Tony is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Peter is connected  
Scott is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Vision is connected  
Steve is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Rhodey is connected  
Sam is connected  
Clint is connected  
Your Highness is connected

Tony: Well this is awkward

Steve: Yeah

Wanda: Who is Your Highness?

Natasha: Prince T'Challa

Your Highness: KING T'Challa actually

Peter: Cool!

Tony: Really kid? We talked about this

Peter: Sorry Mr. Stark

Tony: Don't call me Mr. Stark, I don't like titles

Peter: Sorry Mr... I mean Tony

Scott: So like... we still hate each other?

Natasha: I don't hate anybody :)

Vision: Neither do I

Peter: I am a big fan of everyone

Scott: I only hate Stark :)

Wanda: Me too :)

Bucky: Me too :)

Clint: I'm over it

Tony: EXCUSE ME??!

Scott: You locked us in an underwater prison!! -.-

Wanda: They tied me up!

Bucky: You ripped my arm off!

Tony: Okay... Maximoff and Lang can hate me... BUT YOU KILLED MY PARENTS JERK FACE

Bucky: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

Tony: BUT YOU STILL DID I WISH I HAD RIPPED THE OTHER ARM

Bucky: I WISH STEVE HAD KILLED YOU

Vision: Gentlemen please could we not-

Clint: Just let them talk, that's better than actually fighting

Tony: I HATE YOU 

Bucky: THAT'S WHAT PEPPER MUST HAVE SAID

Steve: Bucky don't

Natasha: ohh man

Peter: Who's Pepper?

Rhodey: Tony's girlfriend/ex/assistant/ owner of the company/ babysitter/lover/best friend/psychologist/doctor/-

Scott: I think we got it

Tony: YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME YOU STUPID ROBOT RUSSIAN HOMELESS GUY!

Bucky: First I am not a robot

Sam: He's American

Steve: And he has a house

Wanda: And he's not a guy

Vision:..

Bucky: WANDA! I AM A GUY

Wanda: Whatever

Tony: I HATE YOU BUCKY YOU RUINED MY LIFE

Bucky: I WISH I COULD TAKE IT ALL BACK STARK BUT YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING 

Tony: I can't believe that

Your Highness: He is speaking truth Stark, he was brain washed I can prove you that

Steve: Tony I am sorry that I didn't tell you about what happened to your parents but Bucky was also a victim; please could we end the fight?

Tony: Forgiving is not something I am used to do 

Your Highness: Neither was I but I realized that avenging my father was something I shouldn't do, vengeance consumes you and makes you a slave, forgiveness will free you

Sam: Yeah, didn't you watch the Revenant?

Scott: Di Caprio was so good in that one

Peter: I was so glad when he won the Oscar

Rhodey: Me too, I literally shouted with happiness when Julian Moore said his name

Scott: Really!?! I did the same!!

Peter: It was a beautiful moment 

Rhodey: :)

Tony: Ehmmm guys

Rhodey: What?

Tony: We're going off the topic

Peter: Sorry Mr. Stark... I MEAN TONY

Steve:....ok...so Tony, what do you say?

Bucky: I am really sorry Stark

Tony: Fine

Bucky: :O really!?!

Steve: YES!!

Tony: THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T HATE YOU

Your Highness: ?

Tony: Only that I won't try to kill you anymore

Bucky:...

Natasha: Just say yes

Bucky: Yes, thank you Tony

Tony: For you it's Mr. Stark -.-

Bucky: Sorry Mr. Stark

Peter: Hey that's my line! -.-

Steve: Thank you T'Challa :)

Your Highness: Tell me Captain, what is my user name?

Steve: It's Your Highness, why?

Your Highness: If I logged in as that it's because that's how you should all call me

Wanda: Are we also supposed to bow? -.-

Your Highness: ....

Wanda: ._.

Your Highness: ....

Wanda: I am sorry Your Highness

Your Highness: Thank you

Natasha: I would like to thank you for everything you have done Your Highness

Your Highness: Natasha you can call me T'Challa ;)

Clint: ...

Natasha: Thank you

Your Highness: Maybe we could have a meeting to talk things through Natasha

Tony: Oh boy

Wanda: It's happening

Steve: ._.

Sam: *hides*

Clint: *hides with Sam*

Your Highness: What is going on?

Tony: You will summon him

Steve: :S

Your Highness: This is weird, so Natasha is it a date?

HULK: HULK SMASHES ANYONE THAT TRIES TO TAKE MY LADY AWAY!!!

Your Highness:...

Natasha: BRUCE, WHAT THE HELL?!?!

Bruce: I am sorry Nat; I will call you later, meanwhile... STAY AWAY FROM NATASHA ROMANOFF, T'CHALLA OR I WILL SMASH YOUR STUPID FACE AND THEN MAKE YOU DIG YOUR OWN GRAVE

Your Highness: I TAKE IT BACK NATASHA

Natasha: ...

Bruce: :) Okay bye

Natasha: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!

Bruce: Back to hiding 

Natasha: -.-

Bruce: I love you

Natasha: -.-

Bruce has disconnected

Tony: The only one The Hulk fears is Natasha xD

Peter: OH MY GOD IT WAS THE HULK!!

Scott: I KNOW RIGHT!?!?!

Tony: *face palms*

Peter: SORRY MR. STARK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and make suggestions!! I will take them :D


	14. Everyone Ships ScarletVision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't spoilers... well I mean some situations will be implying spoilers but there aren't any... read at your own risk :P I am so sorry for all the people in the USA that had to wait a week longer, I watched the movie on April 28th, I'm not bragging :p

Peter is connected

T'Challa is connected

Natasha is connected

Tony is connected

Steve is connected

Bucky is connected

Vision is connected

Rhodey is connected

 

Natasha: Where is everyone else?

 

Steve: Sam went to the movies with Wanda, Hill is in a meeting and Scott is with his daughter

 

Natasha: The chat feels boring without Sam :(

 

Tony: Are you calling us boring? :O

 

Natasha: I never said that

 

Rhodey: But you implied it

 

Natasha: Guys c'mon

 

Bucky: :'(

 

Natasha: Bucky give me a break, you are new -.-

 

Bucky: ;D

 

Vision: Steve, do you know at what time will Sam and Wanda return?

 

Steve: I'm not sure Vision, I overheard they were also going to eat out

 

Bucky: Ohhh ;)

 

Tony: Don't...

 

Bucky: What?

 

Steve: Bucky stop

 

Vision: ?

 

Natasha: Leave them be Vision, they are just trying to make you jealous

 

Vision: I don't  know why would that make me jealous

 

Tony: .... really? You aren't at least a bit annoyed that Wanda and Sam went out?

 

Vision: I'm not, the last thing I want is for Wanda to feel alone and since we don't talk that much now I prefer she has some more company

 

Bucky: Awww

 

Tony: Vis :3 you are so sweet

 

Natasha: I wish someone would say that to me

 

T'Challa: ;D

 

Steve: T'Challa I'm going to call Bruce

 

T'Challa: ....

 

Natasha: Knock it off you two

 

Rhodey: Why aren't you talking with Wanda, Vision?

 

Vision: After the events that took place in the fight I believe she doesn't trust me anymore, I don't blame her

 

Tony: I ship them so much 

 

Natasha: Me too

 

Steve: Guys... no

 

Rhodey: Maybe we could help you Vision

 

Vision: How so?

 

Rhodey: When she connects we'll be your wing man

 

Tony: SAY YES PLEASE

 

Vision: Wing man?

 

T'Challa: I want to see this

 

Steve: We'll help you to get things clear with her

 

Vision: I see, I think I will take your offer

 

Tony: So it's set, as soon as she and Sam connect we'll help you out

 

Peter: Ehmm guys?

 

Natasha: Yes?

 

Steve: What is it?

 

Peter: Do you know in which year JFK was killed?

 

Rhodey:....

 

T'Challa: What?

 

Tony: ???

 

Steve: You mean the chicken restaurant?

 

Peter:That's KFC, I'm talking about President John F Kennedy

 

Steve: Ohhh... sorry, I'm new to this so Idk

 

 Vision: He died in 1963 november 22nd 

 

Peter: Thanks Vision :)

 

Natasha: Where does this come from?

 

Peter: I'm kind of in the middle of a history exam

 

Tony: PETER PARKER ARE YOU CHEATING?!?!

 

Peter: no?

 

Tony: I AM SO GOING TO TELL YOUR SUPER HOT AUNT

 

Peter: NO PLEASE DON'T!! I WAS ONLY COMPARING ANSWERS

 

Natasha: Never mind this isn't boring at the lightest xD

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make suggestions! What do you want to read?? Let me know ;D


	15. May the 4th be with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers-ish! This chapter will be the start of ScarletVision and since it's Star Wars day I couldn't help but to talk about it :P

Vision is connected

Tony is connected

Natasha is connected

Steve is connected

T’Challa is connected

Peter is connected

Bucky is connected

Rhodey is connected

Scott is connected

Sam is connected

Wanda is connected

 

Sam: Hello guys, anything new since we left?

Natasha: Not really, how was the movie?

Wanda:  IT WAS AMAZING

Steve: Which one did you watch?

Sam: The Force Awakens

Scott: I loved that one

Peter: Me too

Tony: I prefer the originals but I liked that one

T’Challa: I have not watched that one

Bucky : O: even I have watched Star Wars and I was frozen

Natasha: Don’t worry T’Challa I’ll help you watch them

Tony: I’m so going to tell Bruce ;)

Natasha:  (._.t)

Rhodey: LOL

Vision:  Wanda

Wanda: Yes Vision?

Vision: Could I ask you something?

Wanda: Sure

Tony:  :3

Natasha: Shut up Tony

Tony:  :S

Vision: I know we haven’t talked that much recently and I was wondering if it was because you don’t trust me anymore

Wanda: Do you really want to talk about this in front of everyone?

Peter: Say yes

Vision: You are right

T’Challa: That means you are going to kick us out?

Tony: LOL I’d like to see you try ;)

Tony was kicked

Natasha: LOL XD

Natasha was kicked

Sam: HEY!! DON’T YOU DARE

Sam was kicked

T’Challa was kicked

Scott was kicked

Bucky was kicked

Steve was kicked

Peter was kicked

Vision: There

Wanda: You didn’t have to kick them all ._.

Vision: They will be able to return later

Wanda: Oh ok

Vision: Can we talk now?

Wanda: I don’t know where you want to get with this

Vision: I made a huge mistake last time and I am afraid that everything will change between us now

Wanda: I don’t hate you Vision but I am not sure I will be able to trust you anymore

Vision: and I don’t blame you, it’s just that since I first joined the team you were my only friend and now that everything is broken I don’t want to lose you

Wanda: I don’t want to lose you either

Vision: So, could we go back to the time where we could trust each other?

Wanda: I would trust you with my life Vis

Vision: So would I

Rhodey: Guys I’m still here

Vision: I am sorry

Rhodey was kicked

Wanda: He’s so going to tell everyone right?

Vision: I believe so yes

Wanda: ….

Vision: Anyways I was doing some research and found out that today is Star Wars day

Wanda: Is it a thing?

Vision: Apparently yes, It’s May the 4th I believe there a reference with the force or something

Wanda: … wait… May the 4th be with you?

Vision: I suppose, what is people supposed to do on this day?

Wanda: I guess watch the movies

Vision: I had thought so too, would you care to accompany me to a “movie marathon”?

Wanda: Of course :)

Tony is connected

Natasha is connected

Sam is connected

Steve is connected

Bucky is connected

Peter is connected

T’Challa is connected

Scott is connected

Rhodey is connected

 

Tony: WE ARE BACK!!

Wanda: And we are leaving

Steve: What did we miss?

Wanda: Nothing you were meant to see

Bucky: …

Tony: ;D

Wanda: Not like that .__.

Vision: We are going to watch a Star Wars marathon

Natasha: Cool! Could T’Challa and I join you?

Wanda: Sure

Tony: We can watch it at my place; I have a theatre with 4D seats

Sam: COUNT ME IN

Scott: ME TOO

Vision:….

Wanda: guys

Tony: Everyone is invited!

 

Thor is connected

Thor: I’LL BRING THE POPTARTS

Bucky: Okay wow

Steve: How did you know what we were talking about Thor?

Thor: Heimdall told me, he’s also going and Jane

Bucky: I’ll go too!

Steve: Sure why not

Wanda: Guys!

Rhodey: What?

Wanda: IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PRIVATE THING WITH VISION!

Tony: Oh

Scott: DAMN IT GUYS!! I HAD ALREADY GOTTEN OUT MY CHEWBACCA COSTUME

Wanda: Well, maybe we could do another thing Vision?

Vision: If you prefer it we could go out tomorrow

Wanda: Sounds nice

Thor: So are we going to celebrate Star Wars day?

Wanda: YEAH

Scott: YES!!! CAN I BRING CASSIE!?!

Tony: Sure, what’s with capitals?

Scott: I AM SO EXCITED!! I WILL BUY REY’S COSTUME FOR MY DAUGHTER!!

Sam: Awww :3  Rey and Chewie

Peter: Can I go too?! :D

Tony: Sure thing kid

Peter: At what time is it?

Tony: Is 8 pm ok for everyone?

Wanda: Yes

Scott: I WILL BE THERE, CASSIE WILL MISS SCHOOL TOMORROW :D

Natasha: :P Sure Stark

T’Challa: I will see you there

Rhodey: I’LL TAKE MY LIGHT SABER!

Bucky: ME TOO, I COULD BE ANAKIN

Tony: THAT WOULD MAKE ME OBI WAN

Bucky: ROFL!!! :’D

Peter: Wait … I have to study today ._. I have an exam tomorrow :’(

Natasha: Happy Star Wars day ;D

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter 15

Tony is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Rhodey is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Sam is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Scott is connected  
Peter is connected

Peter: Hey everyone!

Bucky: Hello Peter

Sam: What's up man?

Bucky: The sky

Sam: -_-

Bucky: What? You asked!

Peter: How was movies night?

Scott: Amazing :3

Wanda: So fun!!

Natasha: yeah

Tony: How was your exam?

Peter: Okay, I got an A+

Rhodey: That's great!

Peter: Yeah. ... Did everyone go?

Natasha: Literally everyone

Sam: Yes :')

Peter: what do you mean?

Tony: Thor might have brought his weird friend with the staff, his girlfriend, his girlfriend's intern, his girlfriend's intern intern

Peter: O.o

Natasha: Hill was there, also Fury, Dr Selvig

Wanda: Clint, Laura, all of their kids...

Scott: Cassie, my girlfriend Hope, Hank Pym, my buddy Luis and some ants

Rhodey: yeah... Why?

Scott: No idea

Bucky: Sharon went also a guy called Phil Coulson

Natasha: Yeah... I thought he was dead, it was awkward

Tony: Pepper, Happy, Thor's dad

Natasha: He reminded me of Loki

Peter: ._.

Wanda: All the cast of How I mer your mother

Peter: WHAT?!? WHY?!!

Rhodey: Hill worked with them

Wanda: My father and his friend

Peter: Weren't you an orphan?

Wanda: My biological father is alive

Tony: And he's Magneto

Scott: He's so funny :')

Wanda: No he's not

Natasha: He literally threatened everyone ._.

Scott: well I liked him

Sam: he destroyed red wing 

Natasha: Sam you crashed it against him! I would have destroyed it too

Sam: But he's cute... :'(

Peter: so it was fun?

Tony: yeah :') I almost forgot, May was there

Peter: May?

Wanda: Your aunt

Natasha: She's so wild!

Wanda: Remember that part where she got on top of the table and began dancing with Thor's father?!? :'D

Peter: WHAT?!?

Rhodey: Or that part when Sam beat Thor on the Pop tart challenge?!? 

Wanda: Vision had to fly him out

Sam: It was worth it!!!

Peter: DID YOU EVEN WATCH STAR WARS?!?

Tony: Yeah, the original 3 and the new one, no one likes the prequels

Scott: Ewan McGregor did an amazing Obi Wan!

Rhodey: Yes but I was NOT going to watch Jar Jar Binks

Scott: yeah...

Wanda: My favorite part was when I won the flying competition!

Sam: That was not fair!

Rhodey: I wasn't ready!

Tony: Vision let you win!

Natasha: Or when Thor won all the arm wrestling competition!

Rhodey: That was great!

Peter: so like, can you do another party? My exams are over

Tony: Well it's going to be a bit difficult to call Thor again

Sam: But hey! If you want to know who's the party spirit the award goes to:....

Wanda: Natasha

Rhodey: Definitely Natasha

Tony: I'll say Romanoff

Bucky: You've never partied until you party with Natasha

Scott: Natasha

Sam: Nat!!!

Natasha: you are going to make me blush :3 But guys let's be honest May was WILD

Wanda: You are right!

Tony: That woman is crazy!

Sam: She beat me in kinect!

Scott: :')

Tony: we should totally invite her next time

Peter: O.o 

Rhodey: Are you okay Peter?

Peter: no more parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and leave suggestions!!


	17. Wan-wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not funny :S

Wanda is connected  
Vision is connected

Vision: Hello Wanda

Wanda: Hi Vizh

Vision: I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me

Wanda: Yes, wait are you cooking?

Vision: Would you want me to?

Wanda: Not particularly

Vision: Is this because of the paprika incident?

Wanda: Could be

Vision: Do not worry, but if it helps in anything I have improved my cooking

Wanda: Nice, was it you the one that burned the kitchen in the process?

Vision: No, that was Steve

Wanda: What was he doing?

Vision: I believe it was toast

Wanda: He's a danger

 

Sam is connected  
Sam: Hey guys, what are you talking about ;)?

Wanda: nothing

Sam: Is that so Vision?

Vision: We were talking about Captain America burning the kitchen

Sam: how.... Romantic?

Wanda: shut up Sam

Sam: sure thing Wan-wan

Wanda: what did you just call me?! 

Vision: wan-wan

Wanda: Yeah I know Vision, what I meant is why?

Sam: It's a nickname 

Wanda: Take it back

Sam: Nah

Wanda: sam

Sam: yes wan-wan?

Wanda: two can play a game -_-

Sam: I'd like to see you try ;)

Vision: I don't think this is a good idea

Wanda: shut up Vizh

Sam: How rude!

Wanda: t._.

Sam: :O

Wanda: I got one!

Sam: hit me with your best shot

Wanda: Sammy

Sam: Is that all you got?

Wanda: Nah

Vision: this will be dangerous

Sam: ._.

Wanda: baby poo

Sam: really?

Wanda: wait a sec

Sam: sure thing wan-wan

Wanda: sammy tammy

Sam: WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!?

Wanda:  ;D

Sam: STEVE

Vision: I don't understand

Sam: my ex used to call me like that!!!!

Wanda: what's wrong Sammy Tammy?

Sam: STAHP

Wanda: nah, Vizh could you do me a favor? :)

Vision: Anything

SammyTammy: VISION!!! >:S

Vision: I am sorry

Wanda: Hahahahahahahaha

SammyTammy: WANDA!! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!!!

Wanda: ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please give me suggestions, or if you want me ro focus in a particular Avenger or new Avenger... Or if you want me to do crossovers with Guardians of the Galaxy or X-men or something! Please help!


	18. V of Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make suggestions!

Tony is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Rhodey is connected  
Steve is connected  
T'Challa is connected  
Scott is connected  
RobinHill is connected  
Peter is connected  
SammyTammy is connected

Natasha: well that's new

Rhodey: Is there anything you want to confess to us Sam?

SammyTammy: shut up, it was Vision -_-

Tony: Vision? :O he would never do that!

SammyTammy: Wanda told him to -_-

Natasha: it makes sense now

Scott: but why SammyTammy?

SammyTammy: my ex used to call me like this 

Steve: Sorry about that. Wanda called me last night and asked for a nickname you hated

SammyTammy: AND YOU JUST TOLD HER?!?

T'Challa: looks like it 

SammyTammy: ANYWAYS I'm getting vengeance so, who's in?

Natasha: It might not be a good idea Sam

Tony: yeah I'm out

RobinHill: The kid is dangerous

Steve: yes she is

SammyTammy: whatevs

Wanda is connected  
Vision is connected

Tony: Aww the lovebirds :3

Wanda: Hello 

Vision: Good evening

Peter: Hi!!! 

Scott: Hello

SammyTammy: Well look who it is 

Wanda: Hi SammyTammy ;)

SammyTammy: hi wan-wan

Natasha: :P

Scott: Are we doing nicknames again!?!? :D

Bucky: Plis no

Natasha: Bucky control your grammar, my eyes are bleeding

Bucky: Nah surry gurl

Natasha: eww

Tony: Bucky is right guys, let's make new nicknames!!

RobinHill: by "let's" you mean YOU right? -_-

Tony: Yep

Steve: I'm too old for this crap

Stark: There I changed them again xD

ObiOneArm: hahaha -_-

Stark: you don't like it Bucky? :O

ObiOneArm: nuh

GrammarNazi: Bucky stop! And I'm Russian not german, Stark -_-

Stark: I'll change it Romanoff

GrammarKGB: -_-

SammyTammy: Hey! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHANGE MINE?!

Meow: I don't get mine

SammyTammy: Hahaha, really T'Challa?!?

SpiderBaby: I'M NOT A BABY

Flea: I'M ANT-MAN NOT FLEA-MAN

Wan-Wan: haha -_-

Paedophile: STARK WHY?!? 

RhodeyRhodes: Who is that?!!

Paedophile: IT'S STEVE

Stark: Cause you are dating the niece of your ex who wasn't even born when you where 21

Paedophile: CHANGE IT! THAT'S WRONG -_-

Stark: Fine

StillA90YearOldVirgin: You are so childish /.-

Stark: IS NO ONE GOING TO AGREE THAT IT'S KIND OF WEIRD?!?

GrammarKGB: not really

SammyTammy: I ship it

Chef: Why am I Chef

Wan-wan: cause you are the one that cooks for us :)

Chef: I thought you didn't like it

Wan-wan: I appreciate it :)

Meow: awww

Stark: Even T'Challa ships it!!

RobinHill: I like my name :)

Wan-wan: I don't like mine -_-

Chef: If you allow me I'll find a better one

Wan-wan: sure

SammyTammy: Nooooo 

RhodeyRhodes: >:)

Chef: There

Paprika: aww Vizh :3

GrammarKGB: ?

SpiderBaby: ._.

Flea: Paprika?

ObiOneArm: Iz eat a thing btween you 2?

GrammarKGB: BUCKY STOP PLEASE

Chef: Yes, it is

Paprika: :)

Stark: I never complain about grammar but I'm going to have nightmares now :S

ObiOneArm: Yu ar so xagerated 

Meow: please stop

Flea: yes

Paprika: yes

Chef: yes

StillA90YearOldVirgin: please Buck

SammyTammy: ._. Please

ObiOneArm: fain

GrammarKGB: OH MY GOD

GrammarKGB has disconnected

StillA90YearOldVirgin: you just broke Natasha

ObiOneArm: I knoe 

Meow: I can't take this anymore

Meow has disconnected  
RobinHill has disconnected  
Stark has disconnected  
Paprika has disconnected  
Chef has disconnected  
Flea has disconnected  
SpiderBaby has disconnected  
RhodeyRhodes has disconnected

ObiOneArm: aww :( Steve?

StillA90YearOld has disconnected


	19. The Black Widow in Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make suggestions!

Stark is connected   
Chef is connected   
GrammarKGB is connected   
Paprika is connected   
Meow is connected   
Clint is connected   
Flea is connected   
SammyTammy is connected   
SpiderBaby is connected   
ObiOneArm is connected   
StillA90YearOldVirgin is connected 

GrammarKGB: I hope you will control your grammar now Bucky

ObiOneArm: I will :(

Stark: Good boy

Clint: I'm gone one night and you have all new nicknames?

Flea: Believe me it's not fun

Meow: I still don't get mine 

Clint: Is "Meow" supposed to be T'Challa?

Meow: How did you know?

GrammarKGB: I guess it could be something about your suit...

Meow: How so?

ObiOneArm: Cause you have a cat suit 

Meow: oh

GrammarKGB: yeah....

Meow: It's a panther not a cat

Stark: They come from the same family 

SpiderBaby: I like your suit :)

Meow: Thank you! Hey how about if you come to my palace in Wakanda for vacations?

SpiderBaby: Thanks but my aunt and I couldn't possibly pay the plane 

Meow: Don't worry about it, I'll take care of that, it'll be completely free! 

Flea: I also love your suit T'Challa!

Meow: You are also invited :)

Paprika: I think it's the best suit ever and you are just so powerful 

Chef: I agree

Meow: Thank you! You two are also invited 

GrammarKGB: and you look so handsome in it ;)

Meow: You just got upgraded to first class Natasha

Clint: Nat....

GrammarKGB: what? -_- is Bruce going to get me vacations?

Stark: O.o

GrammarKGB: besides he's not going to know 

ObiOneArm: how can you be so sure?

GrammarKGB: cause no one is going to tell him, RIGHT?

Stark: of course! who's Bruce? I don't even know him

SammyTammy: I also like your suit T'Challa 

Meow: you aren't invited 

SammyTammy: )':

GrammarKGB: T'Challa...

Meow: Yes?

GrammarKGB: Could Sam, Bucky, Clint and Steve also go?

Meow: I don't actually like them Natasha   
GrammarKGB: please? :(

Meow:...

GrammarKGB: I'll take my swim suit ;D

Meow: EVERYONE IS INVITED! IT'S ON ME!!! I'LL BEGIN MAKING THE PLANS

Meow has disconnected 

Stark: o.o 

StillA90YearOldVirgin: They weren't wrong when they called you an expert in manipulation 

Paprika: ALL HAIL TO NATASHA!!!

SammyTammy: NATASHA NATASHA!!!

ObiOneArm: NATASHA YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND NOW!!! :D

StillA90YearOldVirgin: >:(

ObiOneArm: I'm sorry Steve but she got me an all payed vacation ;)


	20. Sam needs a girlfriend

Stark is connected   
Paprika is connected   
Flea is connected   
SpiderBaby is connected   
StillA90YearOldVirgin is connected   
GrammarKGB is connected   
ObiOneArm is connected   
Chef is connected   
Clint is connected   
SammyTammy 

Stark: I guess you arrived to Wakanda already?

SpiderBaby: Well we arrived about 3 hours ago but T'Challa insisted on having a feast for us :3

Flea: We are now in our super awesome rooms 

Paprika: the bed is so soft OMG!

GrammarKGB: I know!!

SammyTammy: I have a box full of chocolates in my room :) I have found heaven 

ObiOneArm: GUYS I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION 

Chef: What is it?

ObiOneArm: THERE'S A STRANGE OBJECT IN THE BATHROOM 

Stark: O.o

SammyTammy: How does it look?

ObiOneArm: It's some sort of bottle with soft liquid inside, it smells weird x(

GrammarKGB: Ehm Bucky?

ObiOneArm: yes?

GrammarKGB: does the liquid smells like "clean"?

ObiOneArm: I guess 

SammyTammy: Bucky... that's shampoo 

ObiOneArm: What am I supposed to do with it?

Flea: Wash your hair

ObiOneArm: Do people still do that?

Flea: They have never stopped ._.

ObiOneArm: NEITHER HAVE I, I ALWAYS WASH MY HAIR, WHY WOULD YOU ALL THINK THAT I DON'T?!? IT'S STUPID I AM SUPER CLEAN, I LOVE SHAMPOO, SHAMPOO IS THE BEST

StillA90YearOldVirgin: ....

Clint: So Stark, why didn't you come?

Stark: I have to deal with the company and stuff...

GrammarKGB: Hang in there Tony :)

Stark: Thanks Romanoff 

ObiOneArm: what is that about? Is it because you broke up with your girlfriend?

Stark: -_-

StillA90YearOld: Bucky...shut up

Stark: Whatevs, I have to go now, bye

Stark has disconnected 

Chef: I feel bad about him, he really needs Miss Potts

SpiderBaby: Is there anything we can do for Mr. Stark?

GrammarKGB: I can invite Pepper into the chat

Paprika: You mean like last time?

SammyTammy: You mean the time in which you told Vision to piss off?

Paprika:....

Chef: That is a yes 

GrammarKGB: I have an idea! 

Clint: wow

GrammarKGB: die

Paprika: What is it Nat?

GrammarKGB: I'll tell Pepper that it will be a ladies only chat BUT if you guys want to help you can change your usernames and we'll try to get them back together 

Flea: Count me in!

ObiOneArm: Me too

SpiderBaby: Anything for Mr Stark

SammyTammy: I VOLUNTEER!!!

Chef: Sounds like a good idea 

StillA90YearOldVirgin: :)

Paprika: So it's set

Flea: Guys 

SammyTammy: yeah?

Flea: T'Challa just texted me he says he has a surprise for us

Meow is connected 

Meow: How are you liking Wakanda?

Chef: It's a lovely place, thank you for your hospitality Your Highness 

Meow: It's nothing really, please call me T'Challa 

GrammarKGB: What's the surprise? 

Meow: I might have a secret pool with a secret bar

SammyTammy: T'CHALLA, WAKANDA IS THE BEST PLACE ON EARTH!!!!

ObiOneArm: Yaaaaas!! :3

StillA90YearOldVirgin: LET'S GET SO DRUNK!!!

Paprika: Steve you can't get drunk 

StillA90YearOldVirgin:... shush

SpiderBaby: Guys I can't drink 

SammyTammy: What a baby

Flea: Let's drink!!!

Paprika: Scott you brought your daughter 

Flea: LET'S DRINK RESPONSIBLY!!

SammyTammy: Is your aunt going?

SpiderBaby: She already got her swimsuit out

SammyTammy has disconnected 

GrammarKGB: We need to get him a girlfriend 

SpiderBaby: o.o


	21. Gurls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to do this a Pepperony chapter but I failed to :( It's funny though

Natasha is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Laura is connected   
Jane is connected   
Darcy is connected   
Sharon is connected   
Hope is connected   
May is connected 

Natasha: so are you ready guys?

Jane: Hell yeah!

Natasha: Let's go through this one more time 

Wanda: Names please 

Jane: So it's Sam but I'm supposed to be Thor's girlfriend, who is she again?

Wanda: A scientist

Jane: I'm gonna Google her 

Darcy: Bucky here, I'm Jane's intern 

Laura: I'm Clint and well Laura is my wife

Hope: It's Scott and I will be pretending to be my girlfriend, let's HOPE she doesn't kill me, get it? ;)

Wanda: Focus Scott

Hope: Sorry :(

Sharon: This is Steve and I'll pretend to be Sharon. Where's Vision?

Wanda: He's with me

Jane: ;D

Wanda: Vizh and I say shut up

May: I'm Peter and will pretend to be my aunt :)

Jane: OMG GUYS GUYS

Hope: What?

Jane: Jane is super hot

Darcy: Really??? I wanna see a picture!!!

Wanda: Seriously?

Darcy: Shut up Wanda, you don't understand

Wanda: (._.t)

Jane: I sent it to you on a private message 

Darcy: <3

Jane: I'm officially in love

Sharon: You know that's Thor's girlfriend, right?

Jane: For now 

Darcy: Dude you don't have a chance against Thor

Jane: What makes you say that?

Wanda: Have you seen his muscles?!? 

Sharon: Wanda control yourself 

Natasha: Thor's muscles have their own muscles *.*

Laura: You are making it weird now

Natasha: What do you mean? You can talk about women but we can't appreciate a guy?

May: I have homework to do, could we get to the point, please?

Hope: buzz killer 

Jane: We are ready Nat

Natasha: Great. I'll call Pepper in

Sharon: I'm kind of nervous, I'm not good at lying 

Darcy: Relax Stiv

Pepper is connected 

Wanda: Hello Pepper

Natasha: We're so glad you came :)

Pepper: Thank you all for inviting me 

Natasha: Well this is Hope, Scott Lang's girlfriend 

Pepper: Nice to meet you

Hope: Hi!!! I've heard so much of you! Have you met my boyfriend yet? He's awesome :3

Wanda: ... Hope, don't

Pepper: I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure 

Natasha: Anyways meet Sharon, she's a CIA agent, she's dating Steve 

Sharon: Hi!

Pepper: It's a pleasure 

Wanda: May is the new recruit's aunt

May: Yes, his name is Peter and he has this awesome spider powers

Pepper: Hello, that sounds great...

Jane: So what should us gurls talk about? Cause we are gurls 

Darcy: Like entirely gurls ;)

Sharon: 100% gurls

Pepper: Right... yes 

Laura: *facepalm* So how have you been Pepper?

Pepper: Pretty good, I took a break from the company and have started to do some projects on my own

Wanda: Sounds great

Natasha: I heard what happened with Tony...

Pepper: yeah... but I'm doing fine, how is he ?

Sharon: He's been a bit down 

Pepper: ... do you think I should call him?

Darcy: That's right gurl

Jane: So like you wanna get back with him?

Sharon: He really loves you Pepper, I can assure you that

Pepper: You know Tony?

Natasha: Yeah Sharon, you know him?-_-

Sharon: Steve talks a lot about Tony

Darcy: WHAT?!?

Sharon: Well he's his friend 

Jane: And does Steve talk a lot about Sam?!?

Sharon: what?

Jane: Yeah cause Sam is the best avenger

Pepper: What about Thor?

Jane: I mean Thor is great and all but Sam is HOT, like so HOT I'm considering breaking up with Thor

Darcy: Like Sam could stand a chance against Thor

Jane: What you have a problem with Sam?

Darcy: C'mon man

Pepper: ...

Darcy: I mean "C'mon gurl"

Jane: Darcy, I will fight over Sam

Darcy: No one wants Sam

May: uhm girls?

Jane: Oh yeah? Well no one wants a stupid brain washed dude that has never washed his hair

Laura: Calm the hell down you two!!

Darcy: :O BUCKY ALWAYS WASHES HIS HAIR YOU DOUCHE!!!

Jane: IDIOT BUCKY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHAMPOO WAS!!!

Darcy: BUCKY WAS JUST CONFUSED, JERK!

Sharon: STOP IT YOU TWO

Hope: Can we all just agree that my man is the hottest one?

Sharon: Excuse you! Steve is the hottest one

Natasha: ._. 

Laura: No he's not -_-

Sharon: He's got the biggest man boobs!

Laura: He got them thanks to a serum, Clint actually worked for his -_-

Hope: Well Scott's eyes are beautiful!!

Wanda: Vizh says his eyes are beautiful too :3

Natasha: Wanda, stahp

Darcy: Why can you make grammar mistakes and you can?!? 

Natasha: Cause I'm not a complete ass

Jane: I'm the only one who can call Darcy an ass

Darcy: bruh... :)

Jane: You are my bruh, Darcy

Darcy: and you are my bruh, Jane

Sharon: What about me?

May: Can I be your bruh?!? :D

Sharon: Sure :)

Jane: OMG Darcy! Sharon changed us! :o

Darcy: Bruh not cool

Pepper: Okay... listen I left the stove on, I have to go

Wanda: Yeah... come again some other time?

Pepper: sure...

Pepper has disconnected 

May: How did we do?!? :D

Natasha: ....

Wanda:.....

Laura: I'm guessing not good??

Natasha: You think?

Wanda: We'll try again, just with the real girls

Jane: What did we do wrong? I thought we we're talking like normal gurls 

Natasha has disconnected   
Wanda has disconnected 

Darcy: So Jane, wanna come and play videogames?

Hope: Guys you can call each other with your real names now...

Laura: You are all weird and Steve... my man boobs are bigger than yours!

Sharon: NO THEY ARE NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one I promise I'll get Tony and Pepper together. Please tell me if you want the actual girls to appear or if you want to give the "gurls"a second chance!


	22. This is going to be awkward

Wanda is connected   
Natasha is connected 

Natasha: So It's set, I got rid of all the guys so we can get the girls in 

Wanda: Great... wait, did you tell Pepper that last time it was the guys?

Natasha: And ruin our plan to get Pepperony back? ha, not a chance 

Wanda: this might get weird 

Natasha: yep

Sharon is connected   
Jane is connected   
Darcy is connected   
Hope is connected   
May is connected   
Pepper is connected   
Laura is connected 

Natasha: Welcome!!

May: Nice to meet you all

Sharon: It's a true pleasure 

Hope: I have heard so much about you all

Jane: The pleasure is all mine!

Darcy: yeah! Hello 

Pepper: I thought you all had been introduced 

Natasha: Don't be a buzz killer Pep, everyone loves second introductions  

Pepper: Oh okay, Hello girls or do you prefer "gurls"?

Jane:.... I think girls is okay

Laura: So Hope, what do you do? 

Hope: I manage Pym industries 

Laura: And you are a CIA agent, right Sharon?

Sharon: Yes, I mostly do research and go under cover

Darcy: That's so cool! All Jane makes me do is paperwork -_-

Jane: You don't even do that! Your intern does all the work 

Darcy: I am a busy woman

May: This is so great! How did Peter met you all?

Pepper: Didn't you say he was the new recruit?

May: what?

Wanda: STRATEGY RECRUIT NOT ACTION 

Natasha: HE DOES OFFICE WORK BECAUSE OF HIS BRILLIANT MIND 

Pepper: my bad then....

Jane: So I heard what happened with Tony, Pepper

Pepper: Yeah, I still haven't called him. Are you and Thor okay now?

Jane: well he went back to Asgard but we're okay

Pepper: what about Sam?

Jane: who?

Wanda: Vision says this is going to end in a disaster 

Natasha: tell Vision that.... he's probably right 

Laura: You mean Sam Wilson?

Jane: The Falcon?

Pepper: yes

Darcy: Sam's hot too

Jane: what about him?

Pepper: I thought you liked him

Darcy: Jane!!! :O

Jane: Why would you think that?

Pepper: you told me

May: wait... Sam... my Sam?

Sharon: YOUR WHAT?!?

Wanda: o.O

Natasha: I wasn't expecting that

May: Well we kind of have a date tomorrow 

Darcy: Nice May;)... I am so disappointed Jane

Jane:  Shut up Darcy! I never said that O.o

Pepper: yes you did, I'll send you a picture 

Darcy: I never wrote that either 

Pepper: :O who was it then?

Wanda:....

Laura: wanda

Wanda: OMG someone pretended to be you!!!

Natasha: That is so wrong!!! >:I

May: What else did they say???

Pepper: Let me send you another picture   
￼  
Darcy: Now I wish I'd wrote that 

Sharon: Man boobs? ._.

Darcy: It's true though 

Hope: "My man is the hottest one"? It's true but.... I didn't write that 

Jane: Bucky? Shampoo?

Laura: Why do I think it was the guys?

Hope: I'm going to kill Scott 

Laura: I'm going to kill Clint 

Sharon: I'm going to black mail Steve :P ... Man boobs :'D :'D 

Darcy: they are so dead right now

Steve is connected   
Sam is connected   
Bucky is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
Clint is connected   
Scott is connected   
Peter is connected 

Scott: Hope?

Hope: you are so dead 

Scott: THEY MADE ME DO IT!! :'(

Hope: -_-

Scott: I luv you?

Hope: Your suit is grounded 

Scott: HOPE PLEASE DON'T!!!!

Hope is disconnected   
Scott is disconnected 

Darcy: Ouch?

May: Peter....

Peter: ._. yes?

May: Did you honestly pretended to be me?

Peter: it was for a good cause :S

May: You are so grounded right now 

Peter: :( I know 

Peter is disconnected   
May is disconnected 

Sam: LOL

Jane: You!

Sam: .-. Nice to meet you?

Jane: Why did you say all that stuff about Thor?!?

Sam: I am really sorry :S I was an idiot for using your name and saying that, all I was doing was to annoy Bucky and help a greater cause 

Bucky: And all I said was to annoy Sam, I don't even know you :( I'm sorry 

Darcy: Oh I don't mind it 

Jane: Did Thor see any of this?

Sam: No

Thor: Yes he did 

Wanda: You why does he always appear out of nowhere?

Thor: Because I am mighty.... and Heimdall is a hacker

Jane: Thor, I didn't write anything 

Thor: I know that Jane, I love you 

Jane: :3 I love you too

Darcy: I also love you Thor 

Jane: shut up Darcy

Sam: I am terribly sorry Thor .___.I got carried away, I in no way could compare to you 

Thor: Oh I know;) Don't worry my friends I understand that it was all done for a noble cause 

Sharon: Was the cause Steve's man boobs?

Steve: What? o.O

Sharon: I know what you said

Steve: I was just joking 

Clint: Besides my man boobs are bigger 

Steve: NO THEY ARE NOT!!!

T'Challa: Could someone explain what happened?

Natasha: We are trying to get Pepperony back together so we thought that to make Pepper feel more comfortable we could use the help of the guys but we were wrong cause they are so bad at pretending, the actual girls logged in today and because Pepper actually thought that it was them last time, everything became a mess 

Pepper: You knew about this Natasha?

Wanda: OMG Natasha how could you??? :o

Natasha: Wanda!!!!

Pepper: Everyone, I appreciate everything you have tried to do but me and Tony are the one's that should do the talking 

Natasha: Sorry Pep :(

Pepper: don't worry Nat

Stark is connected   
Rhodey is connected 

Stark: Pepper? Thor? What are you doing here? e.e

Thor: Hello my friend I was just passing by

Pepper: Tony, Rhodey hi

Rhodey: hello Pepper

Tony: Hi....how have you been?

Pepper: I've been good, yourself?

Tony: I can't complain... so what are you doing here?

Pepper: Natasha invited me

Tony: Oh, what have you been up to?

Pepper: Working in some projects 

Tony: The company isn't the same without you 

Pepper: To be honest I miss it

Tony: You can come back any time you want

Pepper: I know that :) thank you Tony, what have you been up to?

Tony: Being responsible with the company 

Pepper: sounds great 

Tony: I miss you 

Pepper: I miss you too....

Thor: Just kiss 

Natasha: Thor!!! Don't push it!!!

Tony: I know that I don't deserve you but I love you I have always loved you, I am no position to ask this but could we give it another shot?

Pepper: Yes

Tony: THANK YOU GOD!!!!

Bucky: Man, now I owe Vision :/

Thor: Well it was great talking with you all

Jane: When are you coming back?

Thor: Soon

Darcy: You said that a year ago

Thor:....

Jane: -_- Thor?

Thor: Beam me up Heimdall!!!!!

Thor has disconnected 

Natasha: Well this was great 

Darcy: Heimdall just saved Thor big time

Sharon: Not as big as Steve's man boobs

Steve: (/_\\) Sharon staph

Sharon: Nah, I'm putting that on a T-shirt 

Darcy: I want two of those 

Bucky: Me too!!!

Sam: O.o bruh

Wanda: ._.

Bucky: or not?

Heimdall: Make it 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep making suggestions....also I have this fic on wattpad and that one contains all the pictures, if you wanna check it out in there, search for me it's AmyOswinO, there are a lot of other fics with the same name as this one :)


	23. Jealousy

Peter is connected   
Tony is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Natasha is connected  
Bucky is connected   
Steve is connected 

Peter: I need help

Natasha: I'm not going to help you cheat on an exam again 

Steve: You help him cheat?!? Nat! That's bad behavior he must not follow -_-

Natasha: Relax daddy'o he couldn't study history because he was saving people

Steve: ....

Bucky: I'm gonna tell Sharon XD

Steve: Shut up Buck 

Natasha: You are so immature Bucky

Wanda: lol daddy'o 

Peter: guys

Tony: wat?

Peter: My aunt is out

Wanda: and?

Peter: She's out with Sam e.e

Bucky: LOL xD

Natasha: Didn't you know?

Peter: Well she mentioned going out with a Sam, so guess my surprise when I opened the door to find Sam Wilson -.-

Tony: Well your aunt is young and really attractive, she deserves to go out

Steve: Sam is a good guy

Peter: Yeah but it's going to be super awkward 

Wanda: How awkward can it be?

Peter: I freaking beat the heck out of him, and he also attacked me

Bucky: I thought we were bruhs :(

Peter: We are! It's just that.... it's awkward 

Vision is connected 

Wanda: Hi Vizh!!!! :'3

Vision: Hello Wanda :)

Tony: OMG VISION JUST USED AN EMOJI :O

Natasha: It's just an emoji, Stark o.o

Steve: Hello Vision, I trust everything went as planned 

Vision: It did Captain 

Natasha: Where did you send him?

Steve: nowhere 

Wanda: He asked Vision to decorate Sharon's apartment with rose petals while he distracted her 

Steve: WANDA!!!!

Tony: awww our friend is in love*.*

Steve: shut up

Bucky: ;D Steve made a dinner reservation 

Steve: How the hell do you know?!

Vision: You called the restaurant and put it on speaker 

Natasha: Busted!!!

Sam is connected 

Natasha: :O

Wanda: How was the date, pumpkin pie?

Vision: "Pumpkin pie"?

Tony: Vis is jealous>:)

Sam: It was....hey Peter

Peter: Hi sam 

Sam: ....

Peter: Go on, tell us -.-

Sam: ._.

Vision: "Pumpkin pie"?

Wanda: It's just a nickname Vizh

Vision: I thought I was the only one with a nickname 

Natasha: Vision is jealous 

Sam: Chill Vis, it's a friend nickname 

Vision:....

Peter: You don't have a nickname for any of us Wanda, only for Sam

Sam: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS PETER?!?!

Peter: >:)

Vision: I wonder from where is the nickname

Wanda: It's a thing between us

Tony: What thing;)

Vision: ....

Sam: I WAS TRYING TO COOK ONE DAY AND WANDA STARTED TO TALK TO ME AT THE SAME TIME I READ A RECIPE FOR A PUMPKIN PIE SO I GOT CONFUSED AND ACCIDENTALLY CALLED HER PUMPKIN PIE, THAT'S IT, I SWEAR

Vision: All right 

Wanda: -_- Vision, I can call my friends whatever I want

Vision: How would you feel if I called Natasha "sweet muffin"?

Natasha: O.o whoaaa, don't push me into this, I wouldn't mind though :P

Wanda: I wouldn't give a crap, Vision 

Vision: Really?

Wanda: Yes, cause I trust you -_-

Bucky: :O

Vision: Are you implying that I don't trust you?

Wanda: I'm implying you are being a jerk

Steve: Guys, calm down 

Wanda: Shut up Steve 

Bucky: Hey Wanda, chill dude

Wanda: Go to hell, Barnes 

Vision: Perhaps you shouldn't call people nicknames 

Wanda: Perhaps you could stop being an ass

Peter:....

Vision: Wanda

Wanda: WHAT 

Vision: You are being rude

Wanda: It's not my problem you're jealous 

Sam: Anyways the date was great

Natasha: How great? ;D

Sam: Well you know;)

Peter: SAM WHAT THE HELL, SHE'S MY AUNT YOU ARE DISCOUNTING 

Bucky: discounting? .-.

Sam: That's new

Peter: Damn Automatically!!!

Natasha: wot?

Peter: Automotive!

Tony: I think you broke the kid 

Peter: Autocorrect.... I meant Autocorrect 

Vision: great

Sam: Nothing happened Peter, jeez calm down

Vision: Peter, Sam is known to cause trouble 

Wanda: Really Vision?!?

Steve: ... 

Vision: If you say anything you want I might as well say what I want

Tony: You just started a war

Wanda: Bucky 

Bucky: wat?

Wanda: Have I told you how good your hair looks? ;)

Bucky: :3 you gonna make me blush wandy

Wanda: I'm only saying the truth cutiepie

Vision: >:I

Tony: You're affecting Vis, Wanda

Wanda: He's being a jerk

Vision: I am right here 

Wanda: I'm sorry, what was that? I only read " blah blah, I am an idiot, I should apologize"

Sam: I'm so scared right now

Natasha: me too

Steve: and me

Peter: be too 

Tony: ?

Peter: *ME 

Vision: If I apologize will you stop?

Wanda: All I keep reading is blah, Steve?

Steve: Yes?

Wanda: Would you tell Vision that if he wants me to talk to him, he must apologize and stop his jealousy nonsense?

Steve: okay...

Peter:....

Steve: Vision 

Vision: -_- What?

Steve: Wanda says you should apologize 

Vision: I know, I am right here 

Wanda:Cutiepie

Bucky: Yes? :3

Wanda: Your hair is like a chocolate fountain 

Bucky: staph :3 please *.*

Steve: Bucky what the hell?

Sam: Man, I wouldn't mess with Vision 

Vision: Wanda

Wanda: what

Vision: .... 

Wanda: what 

Vision: I'm 

Wanda: yes?

Vision: o.o

Wanda: what -_-

Vision: sorry?

Wanda: Is that a question?

Vision: no?

Wanda: -_-

Vision: I'm sorry 

Wanda: Will you stop being jealous?

Vision:....

Wanda: -.-

Vision: fine....

Wanda: :3 I forgive you

Sam: ...

Vision: :)

Wanda is disconnected 

Bucky: I'm glad we okay now :)

Vision: Watch out Barnes, keep your hair away from Wanda or I'll hunt you down 

Bucky: ._.

Vision: I'll be watching you 

Vision is disconnected 

Sam: Ouch 

Natasha: So how was the date, Sam?

Peter: -.-

Sam: I'll call you

Sam is disconnected 

Tony: kay

Heimdall: Where is my god damn T-shirt?

Steve: ._. 

Bucky: They're arriving tomorrow 

Tony: Yours is green 

Heimdall: Can you make it pink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made my ship fight but.. it made me laugh, besides all the couples fight. Let me know any of your requests and also tell me if you want to keep going with Sam and May, it's pretty weird but funny so please tell me!! Okay bye!


	24. Man talk

Tony is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Vision is connected 

Tony: Romanoff 

Natasha: Hello Tony

Tony: Vision, Wanda 

Wanda: Hi

Vision: Evening 

Tony: Ok so here's the deal Nat... I think T'Challa has the biggest crush on you

Wanda: wow, very observant 

Natasha: :p 

Tony: Wait, you knew? 

Natasha: Of course I did Tony

Vision: Even I noticed 

Wanda: So obvious tbh

Tony: Get your sass down people -.-

Wanda: I don't mean to be rude but I'm 90% sure that everyone has had a crush on Nat

Tony: YOU JUST GAVE ME THE GREATEST IDEA LITTLE WITCH 

Natasha: /.- What are you planning to do?

Tony: Man talk!!!

Wanda: Plis no

Tony: Yeah, I'm gonna call all the boys in

Natasha: But you're all eww

Tony: No girls allowed 

Wanda: Fine, wanna go to the movies Nat?

Natasha: sure! Also I wanted to go shopping, would you care to join me?

Wanda: Yes!

Natasha is disconnected   
Wanda is disconnected 

Tony: That was easier than I thought 

Vision: Shall I call the rest?

Tony: please Vision 

Scott is connected   
Peter is connected   
Thor is connected   
Steve is connected   
BuckyDucky is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
Sam is connected   
Clint is connected   
Odin is connected   
Rhodey is connected 

BuckyDucky: Sam! >:I

Sam: LOL

Thor: Father? 

Odin: Oh look it is my less attractive son

Vision: I did not call him...

Odin: I invited myself, thank you so much peasants 

Thor: ...

Steve: ok... what is it Tony?

Peter: Hello Thor!!!

Scott: I'm the biggest fan of your mightiness 

Thor: Thank you mortals 

Odin: Loki is better 

Rhodey:....

Odin: Autocorrect, sorry 

Clint: what do you want?

Tony: Chill guys, I just thought it would be great to have some man talk 

T'Challa: what are we supposed to talk about?

Sam: No idea

BuckyDucky: What do girls talk about?

Sam: In case you haven't noticed we aren't girls 

BuckyDucky: t(._.t) you Sam, I meant that if girls talk about stuff we can manage to talk about man stuff 

Rhodey: I agree 

Steve: Bucky control your mouth 

Vision: I must go

Tony: why?

Vision: Something came up 

Tony: Wanda invited you out, didn't she? 

Vision:....

Vision is disconnected 

Scott: Young love

Odin: Who is Wanda? Or Vision or Sam or BuckyDucky, Peter and Scott?

Thor: The new recruits, father 

Scott: Nice to meet you sir :)

Odin: You will refer to me as Supremely Attractive Leader 

Scott: ok... Supremely Attractive Leader O.o

Odin: So how has Natasha been?

Thor: what?

Tony: o.O

Odin:... she helped my son Thor, I am grateful towards her.....

Steve: Oh, she's great Sir

BuckyDucky: She's hot

Clint: Bucky....

BuckyDucky: What? it's true 

T'Challa: She's so pretty :3

Odin: Do you have a photo or something?

Steve: ...

Tony: ._. 

T'Challa: Why?

Odin: Like I said I want to know how is she, I've never seen her... at all... never ever....

Steve: Oh ok, let me check if I have one

T'Challa: I already sent one

BuckyDucky: Why do you have Natasha on your phone? And how did you manage to take it?

T'Challa: Sam sent it to me

Sam: I DID NOT (shut up man)

Clint: -.-

Tony: Big papa Clint 

Odin: Oh, she still looks hot

Peter:....

Odin: Autocorrect 

Sam: Dude you have the strangest Autocorrect 

Peter: She's also a bit scary 

Steve: yep

BuckyDucky: :S 

Odin: And what about the other recruit?

Scott: Which one Supremely Attractive Leader?

Odin: The other girl 

Sam: Wanda?

BuckyDucky: She's hot too 

Clint: -.-

BuckyDucky: Sorry? (not sorry)

Steve: BUCKY 

BuckyDucky: wat

Steve: CONTROL YOURSELF 

BuckyDucky: ....

Steve: I'm gonna tell Vision 

BuckyDucky: plis no

Odin: Picture?

Peter: There, I sent it

Odin: She's fine

Rhodey: I'm guessing Autocorrect?

Odin: Nah 

Thor: ._. father I had supposed you still mourned my mother 

Odin: We all mourn in our ways

Tony: Lol

Clint: Why do you have a picture of Wanda, kid? O.o

Peter: Vision sent it to me

Scott: Why nobody sends me anything? :(

BuckyDucky: I'll send you a picture of Steve's girlfriend 

Steve: BUCKY 

Scott: Never mind, Hope's gonna kill me if she sees it

BuckyDucky: Jk stevie

Tony: I have a dare

Scott: Shoot!

BuckyDucky: I'm in

Sam: me too

Thor: I accept the challenge 

Rhodey: Sure man

Steve: I hope it's nothing bad, but sure

Peter: count me in Mr Stark

T'Challa: And me 

Odin: I will also play

Clint: bring it on Bl 

Tony: Who and be honest hasn't had a crush on Natasha?

Clint: Me

Scott: Me, although she's really attractive 

Peter: Me

Tony: Me

Rhodey: Me

Thor: Me

Tony: OMG STEVE

Steve: ... shut up, it wasn't that long 

Thor: Father?

Odin:....

Thor: ._.

Tony: Your Highness?

T'Challa: Shes is so beautiful, and kind, elegant and diplomatic 

Sam: Whoa, you've never seen Natasha angry? She's dangerous man

BuckyDucky: Yet you also had a crush on her

Sam: I didn't see you saying you don't have one

BuckyDucky: She's my platonic crush 

T'Challa: She electrocuted me, three times... I think 

BuckyDucky: LOL

Rhodey: Too soon Barnes 

Tony: Yep

Sam: Wanda is like my sister so

BuckyDucky: and she's taken :'(

Tony: Nat is also taken!

Odin: who? >:S

Thor: Bruce Banner....

Odin: THE HULK?!? 

Tony: yes, so watch it Odin, he's my science bro

Odin: I don't like him

Scott: why?

Odin: He beat the crap out of poor Loki

Steve: Loki deserved it

Odin: THE ONLY THING LOKI DESERVES IS TO RULE THE UNIVERSE AND MARRY NATASHA ROMANOFF TO HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BABIES 

Rhodey: ok, what?

Peter: what the heck?

Odin: Autocorrect 

Sam: Hulk beat the crap out of Loki and Thor

Thor: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...... THAT IS NOT WHAT HE DID TO ME THOUGH 

Odin: Thor 

Thor: YES FATHER?

Odin: Deactivate the caps lock 

Thor: HOW?

Odin: That's why Loki should rule Asgard 

BuckyDucky: No gramr ruls? Yay Fnally, I fil fre naw

Sam: BUCKY 

Steve: DON'T 

Rhodey: DO

T'Challa: THIS

BuckyDucky: :(

Odin: Peasants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There :) I hope you like it. Like I said before please request


	25. Payback

Natasha is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Scott is connected   
Peter is connected   
Steve is connected   
Becky is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
Rhodey is connected   
Sam is connected   
Vision is connected 

Becky: Sam!!! >:$

Sam: LOL :')

Wanda: :'D Becky

Natasha: So what did you guys talk about?

Becky: NOTHING 

Sam: I don't even remember ._.

Steve: at all

Wanda: ok...

Natasha: Why are you so worried?

T'Challa: We are not ._.

Wanda: Sam

Sam: what?

Wanda: What. Did. You. Talk. About?

Sam: o.o

Steve: Nothing 

Natasha: -.- 

Scott: We promise 

Peter: Yes :)

Vision: ...

Natasha: T'Challa?

T'Challa: Yes?

Natasha: Would you like to join me for lunch?

T'Challa: WHEN?

Natasha: Now

T'Challa: I'LL BE RIGHT THERE

T'Challa is disconnected   
Natasha is disconnected 

Becky: We're screwed

Peter: Why?

Sam: He's so gonna tell Natasha 

Wanda: Tell Natasha what?

Peter: but he also said stuff

Scott: I didn't... I think 

Vision: What happened?

Becky: Nothing!

Peter: Yeah, we didn't talk about anyone 

Steve: at all

Wanda: You are being weird 

Vision: Yes

Becky: Us, nah, we are always weird 

Natasha is connected   
T'Challa is connected 

Sam: Sh** 

Natasha: t(._.t) everyone except Wanda, Vision,Scott and Peter

Steve: BUT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!! 

Natasha: and Steve -.- .... happy?

Steve: sure?

Becky: IT WAS A COMPLIMENT!

Sam: T'Challa!! TRAITOR 

T'Challa: I am sorry 

Wanda: What happened? 

Natasha: This happened, I sent the pictures   
￼  
Natasha: SAM, BUCKY YOU ARE SO DEAD 

Vision: Maybe it was only a compliment 

Natasha: Oh really?

Becky: Natasha don't do this ._. I beg 

Natasha: Payback, Wanda, Vision I sent you the screenshots

Wanda: BUCKY!

Becky: I'm sorry 

Vision: ...

Peter: Oh dear God 

Scott: Can Vision get angry?

Rhodey: This isn't my business but you are so dead right now :'D bye! 

Rhodey has disconnected 

Vision: ..........

Wanda: Vizh? ._. 

Vision: aksjwozhajansnwkks

Sam: Oh dear God

Natasha: You will pay Becky ;)

Becky: But I love you Natasha!

Natasha: ._.

Sam: Wanda?

Wanda: What?

Sam: Am I guilty? 

Wanda: no

Sam: Well then 

Sam has disconnected 

Becky: (/.\\)

Vision: BUCKY WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STAYING AWAY FROM WANDA?!?!?

Becky: To stay away from her :S

Vision: WHY ON EARTH DID YOU PUT THAT, THEN?

Becky: I was just joking !!

Vision: Listen here you piece of **** Don't. Ever. Talk. Like. That. About. Wanda. Again. Did I make myself clear?

Becky: yes

Vision: What was that?

Becky: YES SIR! :'(

Wanda: Vision, that's enough, I think he got it

Vision: Did he?

Becky: YES HE DID! xS  
￼  
Vision: Okay then

Vision has disconnected 

Becky: I am so sorry Wanda :'S

Steve: Buck are you ok :S?

 

Becky has disconnected 

 

Wanda:... now I kind of feel bad for him 

Natasha: Don't

T'Challa: Natasha I'm so sorry 

Natasha has disconnected 

Wanda: :( I'm gonna check on her

Wanda has disconnected 

T'Challa: I am an idiot 

Steve: Me too 

Scott: and me

Odin is connected 

Peter: YOU!!

Odin: ._. bad timing

Odin has disconnected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! For those who have made suggestions don't worry, I'm doing them ;). Also in wattpad (the other place where I upload this to) I put pictures and gifs that are funny, I try typing here the jokes but it misses something, if you want to check out search for AmyOswinO


	26. Fondue

Wanda is connected   
Natasha is connected 

Wanda: Hey Nat 

Natasha: Hello, what's up?

Wanda: Nothing, are you ok?

Natasha: Yeah, why?

Wanda: Cause you left last time

Natasha: Oh, I got bored 

Wanda: ._. I thought you were upset 

Natasha: Oh Wanda, I'm never upset, it's fun though 

Wanda: To pretend being upset?

Natasha: You have a lot to learn about my young padawan

Wanda: :p so what now?

Natasha: Because they think I'm angry they won't bother me for now and will do stuff for me

Wanda: That works?

Natasha: all the time, I'll show you 

Steve is connected  
Sam is connected  
Barry is connected  
Tony is connected  
Peter is connected

Barry: seriously Sam? -.-

Sam: ;D

Steve: Hi Nat 

Natasha: Rogers 

Steve: ._. are we okay?

Natasha: Wanda

Wanda: Yes? 

Natasha: when are you and Vision going out?

Wanda: Oh, we went out yesterday <3 

Natasha: Where to?!?:O

Steve: Nat

Wanda: Well we went to the movies and then to a restaurant 

Peter: Sounds pretty cool

Wanda: Oh it was :3

Steve: Nat

Natasha: Please tell me you fixed your hair Wanda

Wanda: I did! I curled it 

Natasha: Can I curl your hair next time?

Wanda: Sure!

Steve: Is Natasha ignoring me?

Barry: Yes, let me try. Hello Natasha 

Natasha: So Peter how's school?

Peter: Oh it's great. I'm about to finish the year 

Sam: Nat?

Natasha: Are you going out on vacations?

Peter: I don't really know, aunt May is preparing a surprise, but it could be about new socks 

Sam: Wanda?

Wanda: Yes?

Sam: Wanda is answering guys :)

Wanda: I'm not mad at you guys

Barry: Cool 

Wanda: I meant Steve and Sam, not you 

Barry: :(

Natasha: How was the restaurant Wanda?

Wanda: It was delicious, we had fondue

Steve: ._. what 

Wanda: Fondue

Steve: o.O

Sam: Steve?

Steve: YOU ARE WAY TO YOUNG FOR FONDUE WANDA!

Wanda: What are you talking about? I have had fondue since I was 12

Steve: OMG!!!! O.O

Peter: What's your deal with fondue? I love fondue!

Steve: PETER!!! DON'T SAY THAT KIND OF STUFF. THERE ARE LADIES PRESENT xO

Natasha: What the hell Steve?

Steve: WANDA, WHAT WOULD PIETRO SAY IF HE KNEW YOU HAVE BEEN... FONDUEING?!?

Wanda: He'd probably join

Steve: x_x

Wanda: ._. did I say something wrong?

Steve: *faints*

Barry: Steve, chill it's just cheese! 

Steve: JUST CHEESE?!? THAT'S HOW YOU CALL IT THIS DAYS?!?

Peter: I think you are confusing Fondue with something else....

Natasha: ....

Wanda: Steve, what is fondue to you? Like put a picture or something 

Steve:. OMG WANDA!!!

Tony: ok ok, it's been hilarious so far. Steve

Steve: wat?!?

Tony: Fondue is melted cheese not.... what you are thinking 

Steve: ._. you sure?

Tony: Yes

Steve: Sorry guys

Wanda: Ok what? 

Sam: :'D :'D Steve thought fondue was "sexy time"

Wanda: OH MY GOSH STEVE, WHAT THE HELL?!?

Natasha: :') 

Peter: *facepalm*

Steve: I hate everyone


	27. Guess who's back?

Natasha is connected   
Tony is connected   
Vision is connected   
Steve is connected   
Scott is connected   
Peter is connected   
Rhodey is connected   
Sam is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Bob is connected 

Scott: Bob? ._. who dat?

Bob: It's Bucky, Sam changes the names 

Sam: ;D

Scott: Oh, hello man

Bob: Hey :)

Tony: Rhodes 

Rhodey: what?

Tony: Have you seen Pepper?

Rhodey: Nope

Tony: Good

Natasha: why

Tony: I have a surprise for her 

Rhodey: awww Tony Stank is being romantic <3

Tony: Shut up man -.-

Steve: Stank?

Tony: Long story

Peter: Emh guys?

Vision: Yes Peter?

Peter: this is kind of embarrassing but I need a favor 

Tony: Anything for my favorite arachnid kid :3

Peter: ._.

Scott: What is it Pete?

Peter: Well in school I have this big presentation on Monday and I was wondering if you would want to go see it. I'm supposed to invite people and well I'm practically invisible but there's this girl I really like and maybe with you guys being there I won't look like a complete loser

Natasha: You're not a loser, Parker!!!

Sam: Who is this girl you like???? 

Peter: Her name is Mary Jane 

Wanda: aww

Tony: Of course I'll go Parker 

Natasha: Me too

Steve: and me! We must always support each other:)

Bob: Steve you sound so uncool sometimes 

Steve: What did you say?

Bob: Nothing man, I'll go Peter 

Wanda: I'll go too

Vision: and me, I have never attended a presentation 

Peter: Thanks! You're not missing much to be honest 

Scott: I'LL BRING MY CAMERA (and my daughter, she wants to meet you guys :3)

Rhodey: I'll take my suit!

Thor: I will also arrive 

Tony: GOD DAMN IT THOR YOU SCARED ME!!! 

Thor: Haha! I am sorry Stark, my presence always impresses people ;)

Wanda: :P

Tony: That's not... whatever 

Natasha: Hello Thor, what are you doing here?

Thor: Well Heimdall told me you were here Natasha so I connected 

Bob: ._.

Wanda: wow

Natasha: Well I'm here, what is it that you want to tell me?

Thor: I have recently encountered a friend and he wishes to say a few words to you

Rhodey: Is it your creepy dad?

Thor: What? No

Steve: Who is it then?

Thor: I will tell him to connect

Natasha: okay...

Peter: Hey Thor, man

Thor: Yes fellow avenger that I haven't met?

Peter: I have a school project, would you like to come? c:

Thor: Sure 

Peter: YES!!!

Bob: :p

BruceWayne is connected 

Tony: O.o Batman?

Sam: YOUR FRIEND IS BATMAN?!? 

Peter: MR BATMAN WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME TO MY SCHOOL PROJECT?!? 

BruceWayne: I'm not Bruce Wayne, it was Autocorrect 

Bob: Your Autocorrect is weird 

Natasha: Who is it then?

BruceWayne: It's Bruce 

Scott: Wayne?

BruceWayne: No! 

Wanda: Willis?

BruceWayne: what no

Steve: Lee?

BruceWayne: Steve, he's dead

Steve: Oh

Sam: Jenner?

BruceWayne: no...

Sam: I'm sorry, I forgot you prefer to be called Cait

BruceWayne: WHAT NO GUYS NO

Natasha: Bruce? Bruce Banner?

BruceWayne: Yes

Tony: MY SCIENCE BRO!!! YOU ARE BACK I NEED TO TELL YOU SO MUCH!! 

BruceWayne: Hey Tony, but actually I wanted to talk to Nat

Rhodey: Oh ;)

Tony: MY SHIP IS BACK!!! 

Natasha: ...

BruceWayne: Natasha I'm an idiot, I accept that but I don't want to lose you

Natasha: You didn't lose me jerk t._. 

Bob: I love when Natasha gets romantic 

BruceWayne: You're mad at me and I get it, I just want to tell you that I left to protect you, and I don't regret my decision 

Natasha: A phonecall Bruce! A phonecall would have been more than enough!

BruceWayne: Like I said I'm an idiot 

Tony: Big jerk

BruceWayne: Not helping 

Natasha: I miss you

BruceWayne: I'm dying without you 

Wanda: awww

Bob: ewww

BruceWayne: So you don't hate me?

Natasha: I don't 

BruceWayne: :D 

Thor: My duty is over. Take care my friends I'll see you at the presentation 

Peter: Wait Mr.Thor! Where should I send the address to?

Thor: No need, Heimdall will tell me

Thor is disconnected 

Vision: :( 

Wanda: Are you okay Vizh?

Vision: I forgot to ask him if I could borrow his hammer 

Peter: So Mr. Hulk would you like to come to my presentation?

BruceWayne: Thanks but I'm kind of in the middle of hiding 

Natasha: Will you connect more often?

BruceWayne: I promise:)

 

￼


	28. Hammer

Sam is connected   
Scott is connected   
Steve is connected   
Peter is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Tony is connected   
Vision is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
Bean is connected 

Bean: Why Bean???...you know what, I'm not even asking 

Sam: Good

Vision: Can I ask you all a question?

Steve: Sure thing Vision 

Vision: Does anyone has Thor's contact?

Natasha: Like his cellphone?

Vision: I guess 

Scott: Can I have it too?

T'Challa: And me!!!

Tony: Sorry Vis but he doesn't have one in particular.... does he?

Natasha: Let me get Jane

Vision: Thank you 

Sam: Why do you need his phone?

Vision: It's nothing important 

Bean: ?

Jane is connected 

Natasha: Hi Jane

Jane: Hi

Tony: Good evening 

Sam: hey ._.

Bean: Hello 

T'Challa: Hello 

Vision: Thank you for coming here Miss Foster 

Jane: Oh, it's nothing really, so what happened?

Vision: I was hoping you'd have Thor's contact number, I need to tell him something 

Jane: Oh, well he doesn't have one, but what do you need? I could tell him next time I see him

T'Challa: In two years?

Jane: -.-

T'Challa: I apologize 

Vision: Well I... The thing is that I want to borrow his hammer 

Sam: Vision, I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff xD

Natasha: Sam not like that e.e

Sam: Oh, my bad :P

Jane: Why do you need it for?

Vision: I want to show it to Clint 

Tony: Not cutting your wings, but Clint has seen it 

Natasha: Up close 

Bean: That sounds weird._.

Vision: It's nothing serious 

Tony: C'mon Vision, you can tell us 

Vision: Well you know Clint is not thrilled with the idea of me and Wanda in a relationship, so I decided to speak with him about it, he mentioned what had happened at the airport and the incident that took place after, from which I am terribly sorry about, so he told me he would be okay with it if I proved to have changed, I decided to show him that if I am able to lift the hammer I would prove that I am worthy again 

Natasha: Vision, you don't have to prove Clint anything, he's just over protective 

Tony: That's the single most cheesy thing ever._. <3

T'Challa: You are really a great example of kindness, Vision 

Jane: ... I'm calling Thor 

Scott: He does have phone ?

Jane: Yes

Bean: You lied?

Jane: no

Sam: but

Jane: NO

Steve: Okay

Thor is connected 

Thor: Of course I'll let you borrow it, Vision! A noble cause :)

Vision: Thank you Thor, I'll go find Clint then 

Sam: Yeah go show him your hammer xD

Steve: Sam STOP IT


	29. Team Reunion

Bruce is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Tony is connected   
Pepper is connected   
Steve is connected   
Sam is connected   
Thor is connected   
Peter is connected   
Clint is connected   
RobinHill is connected   
Rhodey is connected   
Vision is connected  
Scott is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
BondBuckyDuckyBond is connected 

Clint: Okay.... what?

Steve: It's Bucky 

Wanda: Sam changes his name

Sam: ;D

Tony: Each time they are more ridiculous 

BondBuckyDuckyBond: I'm getting used to it 

Pepper: It's good to have you back Bruce :)

Bruce: Thanks Pepper, I missed you all 

Scott: Aww thanks Bruce :3

Bruce: ... and you are?

Scott: I'm Ant-man! 

Bruce: Hi

Peter: And I'm Spiderman:D I'm a big fan Mr. Banner!

Bruce: Nice to meet you too Peter 

BondBuckyDuckyBond: And I'm Bucky, Steve's old friend, you are really cool 

Bruce: Thanks Bucky 

T'Challa: ...

Bruce: T'Challa 

T'Challa: Bruce

Tony: Well this is great! The whole team is here! :D

RobinHill: It's been awhile since I was here 

Natasha: we missed you Robin 

Peter: This is so great!

Scott: I know right?!? I'm literally recording this 

Vision: How?

Scott: I have a videocamera 

Thor: a what?

Rhodey: I thing that records Thor 

Steve: guys I watched Star Wars again yesterday 

Wanda: It was awesome <3

BondBuckyDuckyBond: Except the part in which you threw the popcorn on me ._.

Sam: That was fun

Wanda: I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't tickled me

Vision: What?

Tony: :'D Send me the video tape Lang

Scott: Yes :D 

Wanda: I told you I was going to watch Star Wars with them, Vision 

Vision: Yes I remember but...

BondBuckyDuckyBond: ._.

Vision: Who tickled you?

Wanda: Not again Vizh

Sam: It was Bucky 

Steve: Sam!

BondBuckyDuckyBond: t._.t

Vision: BUCKY 

BondBuckyDuckyBond: Crap my mom called, bye 

BondBuckyDuckyBond has disconnected 

Rhodey: LOL

Bruce: Vision 

Vision: Yes Doctor Banner?

Bruce: Are you and Wanda dating?

Wanda: Yes :3

Vision: Yes :)

Bruce: That's news to me, I'm glad :D

Vision: Thank you Doctor Banner, now if you excuse me I'll hunt Bucky down 

Wanda: -.- Vizh 

Vision: I'm sorry, I didn't mean "hunt him down", I'm only going to find him and pat him on the back 

Tony: With a brick xD 

Vision: That just gave me an idea, thank you Mr. Stark 

Vision has disconnected 

Wanda: /.- I'm gonna stop him before he kills Bucky 

Sam: Take your time, no pressure 

Wanda has disconnected 

Thor: I love your jokes my friends 

Clint: I'm not sure Vision was joking 

Steve: He wasn't ._. it's been twice this month 

BondBuckyDuckyBond: Yo

Sam: You're still alive?

BondBuckyDuckyBond: I'm a freaking Winter Soldier, hiding is our stuff 

Sam: 


	30. The presentation

Peter is connected   
Scott is connected   
Tony is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Clint is connected   
Thor is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Rhodey is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
Sam is connected   
Bessy is connected   
Vision is connected 

Peter: Are you coming guys?

Tony: I just parked my car! I might have won the parking spot of a Volkswagen....mehhh whatever 

Steve is connected 

Steve: TONY THAT WAS MY PARKING SPOT!!!

Tony: why on earth were you driving that relique? 

Steve: It's low profile 

Natasha: No it's not, there are like 5 other cars like that on earth ._.

Sam: It makes him feel young again xD

Bessy: Those were new back then, my first time was in one of those 

Wanda: Ewwwww

Sam: o.O too much information that I really didn't want to know 

Bessy: MY FIRST TIME DRIVING!!!

Vision: What else?

Thor: ;D

Sam: eww

Peter: The only one here is Scott 

Scott: and no one recognizes me... -.-

Tony: I'm in, wow there's a lot of people here

Rhodey: And they're coming for us Tony

Peter: Hell no! Get over here so I can say that I brought you!

Natasha: I'm inside, what happened to everyone?

Rhodey: They are surrounding Tony

Tony:HALP I CAN'T BREATH!!

Thor: I am coming my friend!

Wanda: I'm here and... did Thor just made a whole in the roof o.O?

Vision: Yes 

Bessy: Now they are around him

Thor: :D 

Clint: What is going on there?

Peter: GUYS COME OVER HERE

Wanda: What about Stark?

Steve: wow guys, somebody grabbed my butt ._. 

Bessy: ROFL

Steve: I feel sexually assaulted._.

Natasha: Tony come here with Peter!

T'Challa: I can barely go inside, everyone is at the entrance suffocating Stark

Sam: Yep, I was going to help him and now I'm smashed against teenagers

Peter: And my principal O.o

Sam: Where's May?

Steve: Next to February:'D :'D

Natasha: ....

Bessy: That's why you got bullied Steve 

Peter: She's next to me

Sam: I'M GOING THERE....THIS IS SPARTA!!!!

Wanda: He actually yelled that 

T'Challa: Who's already there?

Peter: Natasha, Wanda, Scott and...Sam ._. he literally pushed his way here

Sam: Yo! who's the boss? Bl

Bessy: I'm getting there, I promise 

Sam: No pressure, take your time 

T'Challa: THEY HAVE RECOGNIZED ME

Vision: And me 

Tony: HALP ME!!!

Thor: Wanda, there are several young ladies around Vision 

Wanda: e.e It's okay

Peter: That's the substitute teacher 

Wanda: OH HELL NO

Rhodey: Is Wanda freezing everyone?

Natasha: Yep, T'Challa, Rhodey, Steve, Thor, Vision... RUN 

Tony: I can't believe I made it! :D

Thor: I miss my crowd:(

Wanda: There, freezing is gone :)

Vision: Thank you

Peter: Well I'm gonna start my presentation so phones off :)

Peter has disconnected 

Bessy: Are we actually turning our phones off?

Steve: No

Natasha: Who is Mary Jane?

Wanda: Peter told me her hair is red

Rhodey: There are 5 girls with red hair

Tony: Shouldn't we be listening to what the kid says?

Bessy: Nahh, he's a nerd

T'Challa: What did he tell people to explain our presence?

Scott: That he won a contest to have one afternoon with the Avengers 

Bessy: That sounds even more nerd xD

Tony: He's about to present us

Natasha: Quick! Smile and pretend you listened to him!!!!

Scott: Can't believe that actually worked 

Wanda: Yep

Three hours later....

Peter is connected 

Peter: What did you think about the presentation?

Wanda: It was beautiful 

T'Challa: Full of wisdom 

Tony: You spoke with great passion 

Steve: No one is so good at talking like you 

Bessy: I cried :')

Sam: Your aunt and I are so proud of you

Rhodey: You are a true champion!

Vision: It was a great presentation 

Scott: You were awesome 

Thor: Indeed

Peter: awww thank you guys!!

Natasha: <3

Peter: My aunt is calling me, bye!

Peter has disconnected 

Bessy: Such a nerd


	31. Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this one did need the pictures...do you remember Bucky appeared with a girl in CA 1? Well that is Jenna Coleman... just read it. I hope it makes sense

Natasha is connected   
Wanda is connected   
RobinHill is connected   
Pepper is connected   
Steve is connected 

Natasha: Stevie, I need your help 

Steve: sure

Natasha: We're trying to find a girlfriend for Bucky, any suggestions?

Steve: I don't know

Natasha: Thanks._.

Wanda: Who was his last girlfriend?

Steve: why?

Wanda: Maybe we could contact her niece 

RobinHill: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

Steve: t-.-t

Steve has disconnected 

Natasha: Good one Wanda :)

Wanda: Thanks 

Pepper: But what if we really try to find her?

Natasha: Wouldn't it be weird?

Wanda: Let's ask him 

RobinHill: I'm gonna call him 

Bucky is connected 

Bucky: Yo, yay no Sam!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was silly, don't take Bucky calling Jenna Coleman serious, this is intended to be a silly one-shot. Unless you want me to continue with this, please let me know! And make suggestions!!!


	32. Cheating

Sam is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Steve is connected

Sam: Hey Wanda

Wanda: yes?

Sam: have you seen the pictures?

Wanda: What pictures?

Sam: YOU DON'T KNOW:O I'll send them to you

Wanda: okay....

Steve: hey

Wanda: THAT BITCH!!!

Steve: o.o

Sam: I'm so sorry

Wanda: HAS WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!! HOW COULD HE?!?

Sam: I know it hurts, breathe in breathe out

Wanda: WE WERE SUPPOSED TO END UP TOGETHER!! I EVEN HAD AN ALBUM WITH OUR PICTURES!!

Sam: deep breaths

Steve: Wanda are you okay?

Wanda: DO I FREAKING LOOK OKAY?!? HE BROKE MY HEART, THEY BOTH DID!!!

Natasha is connected

Natasha: Hello, what's up?

Wanda: I'll send you the picture :s

Natasha: THAT BITCH!!!

Sam: She's gonna end up dumping him

Natasha: HE'S WAY TOO INNOCENT FOR HER!!! :'(

Wanda: I'M DYING

Natasha: I'M GONNA KILL HER

Steve: Chill guys!!!

Sam: Natasha wait!!

Natasha: NO SAM, I HAD ALREADY GIVEN HER A SECOND CHANCE AND SHE THREW IT AWAY!! WE WERE FRIENDS

Wanda: What did we do to her to deserve this, Nat? I LOVED HIM AND SHE JUST TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!!

Natasha: I don't know Wanda :( I always defended her and this...this is too much

Steve: calm down

Sam: He's an idiot, he deserves to be heartbroken by her

Wanda: don't call him that, it still hurts

Steve: I'm really sorry Wanda

Wanda: it's okay Steve, I knew this day would come, someone would steal him away, he's too good for me

Natasha: don't say that Wanda

Peter is connected

Peter: HAVE YOU SEEN THE PICTURES?!?

Sam: yes

Peter: I HATE HIM SO MUCH!!! >:l SHE WAS MINE!!!

Tony is connected   
Clint is connected

Tony: I heard the news is everyone okay?

Clint: Laura threw away her phone, and began crying, she had the biggest crush on him

Steve: ._.

Wanda: HE WAS MINE!!! :'(

Peter: SHE WAS MINE!!! :'(

Natasha: I'M GONNA KILL HER -.-

Steve: You knew"her" Peter?

Peter: Of course I did! We were going to get married some day

Tony: don't worry kid, I'll get you a new girlfriend

Steve: WAIT

Clint: What?

Steve: ._. MARY JANE AND VISION?!?

Sam: What about them?

Steve: They are together?! :o

Wanda: NOW HIM??

Peter: MJ TOO?!

Steve: Wait... didn't they cheat on you?

Peter: MJ isn't even my girlfriend but no

Wanda: Vision would never do that

Steve: Then what-

Barney is connected

Barney: TAYLOR SWIFT AND TOM HIDDLESTON ARE DATING?!?

Natasha: Yes :'(

Peter: SHE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!!

Wanda: AND HE WAS MINE

Steve: What?!?

Clint: I sent you the picture Steve

Steve: WHO IS THAT?

Sam: Taylor and Tom!

Steve: So Vision didn't cheat on Wanda?!

Wanda: Nooo, why would you think that?

Barney: bravo Steve (sarcasm)

Steve: Shut up Bucky!

Barney: sorry:p

Steve: I thought this was serious!!

Natasha: IT IS!!

Steve: I give up people!

Steve has disconnected

Tony: Doesn't he kind of look like Loki?

Natasha: NOOOOO, ARE YOU BLIND TONY???!?

Wanda: I still remember when I met him

Sam: I remember that too, he gave me his autograph 

Wanda: I HATE YOU TAYLOR!!! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear I don't hate Taylor Swift but it was quite a surprise, :p tell me if you want me to continue this"Taylor Swift revenge" or more of Loki


	33. The "glitch"

Wanda is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Scott is connected   
Peter is connected   
Brian is connected  
Steve is connected   
Sam is connected

Natasha: I'm guessing Bucky is Brian....

Brian: ... I'm not even complaining anymore 

Wanda: Hello

Scott: Hey! Are you better?

Wanda: I guess 

Steve: Is this about Tom Hanks?

Brian: Tom "Hiddleston"

Steve: ....there are a lot of Tom's 

Natasha: I guess you have a point....

Sam: There aren't that many

Peter: Hiddleston, Hanks, Hardy 

Natasha: Cruise, Wellings, Ellis 

Peter: Felton, Payne, Sellek 

Scott: I don't know much of actors but Tom Riddle counts too, right?

Natasha: e.e??

Steve: The guy from Titanic, right?

Sam: That's Leonardo DiCaprio ._.

Steve: at least I try 

Wanda: ....

Peter: how's REVENGE?

Wanda: I decided not to have one

Natasha: WHY?!?

Wanda: Life is going to avenge my love for him.... :'(

Peter: Well you still have Vision, I don't have anyone :'( :'( 

Natasha: You have your aunt:)

Sam: ;D I also have his aunt 

Peter: Kill me please ._.

Brian: About Vision, have you told him you were only joking about Tom being the love of your life?

Wanda: I was not joking! But he's an actor Bucky, it's all platonic 

Natasha: but you did meet him 

Sam: And you two flirted ...

Wanda:....

Sam: And you went out with him

Wanda: IT WAS ONE TIME AND IT WAS FOR COFFEE AND HE DIDN'T KNOW I WAS AN AVENGER 

Natasha: So he just randomly invited you? O.o

Wanda: He recognized Sam -.-

Sam: Yeah <3 it was beautiful 

Scott: what happened then?

Wanda: Well that whole thing happened when Vision and I didn't talk to each other  but he apologized so I kind of declined Tom for a date cause we had the Star Wars marathon 

Natasha: YOU TURNED DOWN TOM HIDDLESTON FOR STAR WARS?!? >:I >:I

Wanda: No....well yes, but it was for Vision too

Peter: I remember that

Sam: That's when I met your aunt!

Peter: .__.

Odin is connected   
Tony is connected 

Odin: Hello peasants 

Brian: Hey Odin

Tony: Hey guys and....Odin

Odin: Stark

Wanda: and you are?

Odin: The King of Asgard, Thor's father 

Natasha: Hi

Odin: Hey ;D

Peter:....

Tony: Okay (weird)

Wanda: Guys I think the chat is failing 

Steve: What do you mean? It's working perfectly fine 

Wanda:....

Odin: Oh right 

Brian: What's going on?

Natasha: Hinebsnsk

Wanda: Nat?

Natasha: sjskams

Steve: sjaksksj?

Sam: ajwksjsb

Scott: JSKSBSKS

Brian: jsjsb

Odin: The chat is failing, I will re start it

Tony: sjshsj

Natasha has disconnected   
Steve has disconnected   
Brian has disconnected   
Sam has disconnected   
Tony has disconnected   
Scott has disconnected   
Peter has disconnected 

Wanda: Okay Loki, what do you want?

Odin: Calm down, I was only going to report our progress with the REVENGE 

Wanda: Oh ok :)

Odin: >:D

Wanda: Why hasn't anyone realized it is you and not your father?

Odin: Because everyone thinks I am dead

Wanda: why?

Odin: Because I faked my death 

Wanda: ._.

Odin: Long story, our deal is still up, right?

Wanda: Sure, you help me with the REVENGE and I won't say you are... you 

Odin: great, so I have an idea

Wanda: okay

Odin: She has this photo shoot with....a peasant, and I will pretend to be the peasant boyfriend 

Wanda: *Tom Hiddleston 

Odin: Whatever 

Wanda: Go on

Odin: I will buy her new shoes that will make her trip in front of everyone 

Wanda: That's it?

Odin: You want me to kill her? ._.

Wanda: What?!? No... the shoes are fine, I just thought you'd be more creative 

Odin: If I think of another thing I will let you know, it's just that I kind of like her

Wanda: OUT

Odin: C'mon Wanda

Wanda: AVENGE ME

Odin: I will 

Wanda: Now.... LEAVE 

Odin: Maybe we could discuss this over with a coffee or something ;D

Wanda: OUT!!!!

Odin: At least I tried :/

Odin has disconnected

Wanda: Jerk

Heimdall: He's even worse in person, good luck on your revenge 

Wanda: thanks, you know Taylor?

Heimdall: Let's just say we now have Bad Blood


	34. Games

Natasha is connected   
Wanda is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
Vision is connected   
Sam is connected   
Bocky is connected   
Steve is connected   
Tony is connected   
Rhodey is connected   
Peter is connected   
Scott is connected   
Clint is connected   
Pepper is connected   
Hope is connected   
Odin is connected   
Thor is connected   
Sharon is connected   
Bruce is connected 

Tony: Full house 

Bocky: Actually guys, now that we are all here I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend:3

Sam: For real? ._.

Bocky: Yes 

Steve: Sure! Invite her in

Jenna is connected

Sam: JENNA COLEMAN?!?

Jenna: Yes, hello 

Tony: Ok wow

Peter: ._. but I thought you were dating Richard Madden 

Jenna: Yeah, but Bucky called one day and it turns out he used to date my grandmother so I met him and he's great:)

Natasha: ....

Wanda: O.o

Sam: I promised myself no to say anything about Steve when Sharon is connected..... it's so hard

Bocky: :3 Jenna is so great

Jenna: awwww Ducky<3

Natasha: EWWWWWWWW

Steve: Are you jealous Nat xD ? 

Natasha: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...NO

Bruce: ?

Peter: Hey guys!

T'Challa: Yes?

Peter: Wanna play a game?

Hope: what kind of game?

Peter: In turns we all say a different word to form a story, it's fun! 

Scott: Yes!!! I've played it before!! It's so fun

Tony: okay then 

Thor: I accept this challenge 

Odin: The Asgardians are in

T'Challa: Also the Wakandans, and by Wakandans I mean me.

Peter: So, instead of asking who wants to play, who is out?

Natasha: Let's just play

Peter: yay!!!

Tony: Self control Parker

Peter: sorry... I'll start:)

Steve: okay

Peter: Once

Sharon: upon 

Sam: A

Bocky: Rabbit 

Natasha:?...fell

Wanda: down

Vision: to

Odin: hell 

T'Challa: ._. where 

Thor: poptarts

Hope: Grew

Scott: with

Jenna: ketchup 

Tony: that 

Rhodey: was

Bruce: poisoned 

Clint: because 

Pepper: Tony

Tony: (why me?) 

Steve: tried

Peter: wearing 

Sharon: big

Sam: boxers 

Tony: (HEY!)

Bocky: he

Natasha: found 

Wanda: downstairs 

Vision: where 

Odin: death 

T'Challa: e.e ate

Thor: food 

Hope: No

Scott: Sh*t

Jenna: Sherlock 

Tony: Thor

Rhodey: you 

Bruce: are 

Clint: pretty 

Pepper: ._. cute

Steve: and 0.o

Peter: so

Sharon: you,

Sam: which 

Bocky: is 

Natasha: hot 

Wanda: hot 

Vision: damn

Odin: Loki

T'Challa: ??? Is

Thor: a

Hope: little 

Scott: Sh*t

Jenna: that 

Tony: wet

Rhodey: his xD

Odin: -.- 

Bruce: pants

Odin: ( I'm not playing anymore)

Clint: and 

Pepper: cried

Steve: listening xD

Peter: to 

Sharon: .... Taylor 

Sam: Swift;)

Odin: LOKI DOES NOT LISTEN TO TAYLOR SWIFT!

Bocky: Yes

Natasha: he

Wanda: does 

Vision: L

Odin: I'M NOT PLAYING 

T'Challa: O

Thor: :* L

Hope: :P 

Odin: t(-.-t)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions or requests!! :D


	35. Lo...Odin

Tony is connected   
Rhodey is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Odin is connected   
Peter is connected   
Scott is connected

Tony: Parker!

Peter: wat?

Tony: What's the meaning of this picture I send you all in which you are inside a water conduct with a woman 

Natasha: o.O

Peter: I was playing hide and seek:)

Scott: why did you have your suit?

Peter: Helps me stretch

Natasha: Who is that woman?

Peter: No idea, she was nice :)

Tony: You have to be careful Peter!!! What did I tell you!!!?!

Peter: To not talk with strangers :(

Tony: There are a lot of people out there who could hurt you! You need to be discrete

Peter: Sorry Mr. Stark, it won't happen again, I promise

Tony: Okay but you better be damn careful or I'm gonna tell your aunt

Natasha: okay.....

Rhodey: Your fatherly side is showing Tony

Tony: What are you talking about?!

Natasha: :p

Scott: Hello Odin!!

Peter: Hi Odin!

Odin: That's my name, don't waste it. What do you want? -.-

Scott: Just to say hi ._.

Odin: Like I wanted to talk to you ... human peasants

Peter: :’(

Tony: Hey! NO ONE HURTS PETER'S FEELINGS!!!

Rhodey: aww :3 you have grown Tony

Tony: t._.

Odin: Just do not talk to me

Scott: Okay .... but we just wanted to be your friends

Odin: I don't want any of your friendship

Natasha: Jeez okay

Odin: ;D You can talk to me Natasha

Natasha: e.O I'd rather not

Wanda is connected   
Sam is connected

Sam: Yo!!!

Wanda: Sup?!?

Odin: WANDA :D :D

Wanda: Hello Lo....Odin

Sam: Lodin? ._.

Wanda:....yeah

Odin: that's my nickname...

Wanda: yeah... .__.

Peter: I don't have a nickname :(

Natasha: I have you in my phone as Peter Puppy :3

Peter: :3

Tony: I have you as kid

Wanda: I have you as bae

Peter: *.* <3

Natasha: Do you know what bae means?

Wanda: of course! "Boy above expectations" :)

Sam: LOLOLOLOLOL :'D

Tony:...

Peter: That's exactly what it means !! Right everyone -.-

Rhodey: sure....

Odin: And I have you as "SpiderPeasant"

Peter: thanks?

Tony: Aren't your contacts a bit confusing Odin?

Odin: Not really:  
1.SpiderPeasant  
2\. PatrioticPeasant  
3\. BillionairePeasant  
4\. GreenAngryPeasant  
5\. Bow&ArrowPeasant  
6\. BirdPeasant  
7\. MetalArmPeasant  
8\. GoldilocksNotSoPeasant (That's Thor)  
9\. KingCatPeasant  
10\. Little&BigPeasant  
11\. OneEyePeasant  
12\. Wanda<3   
13\. RedPeasant   
14\. OtherIronManPeasant  
15\. MyFutureWife (That's Natasha by the way)

Natasha: OH HELL TO THE NOOOOOO

Sam: I'm Falcon NOT BIRD

Rhodey: t(-.-t)

Wanda: Shut up Lo...Odin ._.

Odin: ._.

Natasha: What's the "._." for?

Odin: Nothing... hey Wanda, wanna go to the movies?

Sam: Noooooo it's best friend day -.- I am the bff

Odin: No, I am Wanda's best friend -.-

Sam: Nah

Odin: yes 

Sam: no

Odin: t-.- Yes

Wanda: O.o

Sam: Do you have a bff photo with her?!? Cause I do

Odin: I do!! ....sort of

Wanda: Guys Chill!!

Odin: NO CHILL, I WILL PROVE MY BFFNESS !!! I'LL BE BACK

Wanda: Are you forgetting your FACE?!?

Rhodey: ? O.o

Odin: ..... shhhhhh

Natasha: what? ._.

Odin: I'LL RETURN!!!

Odin has disconnected

Sam: Weak.... I'm your bff right??

Wanda: Sam, you my bro <3

Sam: :) :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was thinking maybe I can do some chats with crossover edition. I'll let you know in a note which are crossover and which are normal. But please tell me if you'd like to read them, it would be X-MEN and maybe The Guardians of The Galaxy, is it okay? Or do you prefer normal chats?


	36. The invasion of the X-MEN

Jean is connected  
Raven is connected   
Hank is connected   
Kurt is connected   
Scott is connected   
Logan is connected   
Ororo is connected   
Peter is connected   
Odin is connected 

Odin: Who are you peasants?

Jean: Who are you?

Odin: I asked first 

Logan: F*** you, don't talk like that to Jean 

Scott: Wow man, I get to defend her -.-

Ororo: ....

Kurt: Hello!

Odin: ....

Jean: Scott, chill 

Raven: Where the hell are we?

Odin: This is a chatroom idiots 

Raven: t(-.-t) 

Kurt: The professor told us to come 

Odin: Well you are clearly invading my chatroom 

Peter:... you talk to yourself?

Odin: No -.- my friends aren't connected 

Jean: You have friends...wow

Odin:-.- I have a lot of friends 

Heimdall: No he doesn't 

Hank: o.O who was that

Heimdall: No one

Odin: Piss off Heimdall 

CharlesXavier is connected 

Jean: Professor! :)

CharlesXavier: Hello Jean 

Odin: Another one -.-

Sam is connected   
Baby is connected 

Sam: Wow... who the heck are you guys?

Baby: yeah

Raven: Baby? O.o

Baby: Bucky* 

Logan:... 

Sam: Get out!!!!

CharlesXavier: Calm down, we were called here

Odin: By who?

MagnetoTheSupreme is connected 

CharlesXavier: You are such a drama queen Erik -.-

MagnetoTheSupreme: Well you called me in, you could at least be grateful I didn't ignore you like on Friday 

CharlesXavier: I didn't call you .... wait YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SICK 

MagnetoTheSupreme: People lie Charles 

CharlesXavier: I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU JERK!!!

MagnetoTheSupreme: Like you could reach me 

CharlesXavier: t(-.-t) Prick

MagnetoTheSupreme: ;D

Raven: Guys calm down 

Sam: o.O 

Tony is connected   
Peter is connected   
Scott is connected   
Steve is connected 

Steve: Sam, Bucky!!! What did I tell you about inviting strangers?!? >:S

Sam: I didn't invite them!!!

Odin: Incompetent peasant 

Sam: Are you sure you wanna call me peasant Lo....Odin

Odin: you wouldn't 

Sam: ;D

Odin: ._.

MagnetoTheSupreme:...Who are this guys?

Tony: ....Magneto?

MagnetoTheSupreme: Obviously 

Tony: o.o

Scott: Hey man! 

MagnetoTheSupreme: I know you?

Scott: The party o.o

MagnetoTheSupreme: What party?

Steve: The Star Wars party

CharlesXavier: ??

Sam: Wanda invited you 

MagnetoTheSupreme: Oh that...

CharlesXavier:... I think I was drunk 

MagnetoTheSupreme: Yeah... we were drunk 

Sam: YOU DESTROYED MY RED-WING

MagnetoTheSupreme: Oh... now I remember 

Baby: ....

Steve: Why are you here?

Kurt: Like I said before the professor called us here

Peter: yeah

Baby: Your Peter or our Peter?

Peter: X-men Peter 

Baby: x-men? You no men no more?

Peter: I AM A MAN YOU IDIOT 

Logan: Professor you must have a good reason to call me here, I could actually be doing something useful instead of wasting my time 

Scott: Like you could do something useful 

Logan: t(-.-t) f*** off

Steve: LANGUAGE 

Vision is connected   
Wanda is connected 

Wanda: Hello.....dad? O.o

MagnetoTheSupreme: Hi Wanda :)

Vision: Hello Sir

MagnetoTheSupreme: Shut up

Vision: :(

Wanda: Dad!!! 

Peter: He's my dad! 

Tony: OMG Parker!! :O

Peter: Not my dad, Mr Stark 

Peter: I'm another Peter 

Peter: Hi :)

Peter: Hey 

Peter: I like your name

Peter: I like your name too

Peter: Did we just become best friends??

Peter: you bet 

Vision: Which is which ?

PeterParker: There :)

Scott: Who called us here?

Heimdall: I did

Odin: Heimdall you are such a troll -.-

Heimdall: :'D

Logan: I'm out 

Hank: Logan wait!

Logan: no

Logan has disconnected 

Jean: I'm out too

Jean has disconnected 

MagnetoTheSupreme: Hey Scott 

Scott: What?

MagnetoTheSupreme: They might be together now 

Scott: o.o LOGAN GOD DAMN IT

Scott has disconnected 

CharlesXavier: Erik, Jean is not with Logan

MagnetoTheSupreme: but Scott doesn't know 

CharlesXavier: Bravo Erik

Tony:....


	37. Weak

Tony is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Buuuuky is connected   
Sam is connected   
Vision is connected   
Odin is connected   
Steve is connected 

Steve: Guys?

Tony: Yes?

Steve: I need some help 

Buuuuky: Who's niece did you kiss now?

Sam: xD

Steve: SHUT UP

Natasha: What is it Steve?

Steve: Sharon told me we should watch a movie 

Tony: so?

Steve: It's a romantic movie

Tony: romantic or the other kind of romantic that........ you know 

Steve: Tony no....

Tony: Well then, what's the problem? O.o

Steve: It's a sad movie and... I'm kind of sensitive... I don't want her to notice if I get a bit.. emotional 

Buuuuky: :'D nice joke Steve, that sounded so WEAK

Steve: I'm not joking -.-

Buuuuky: why am I your friend?

Steve: -.- shut up

Sam: Relax Steve, how sad can it be? 

Steve: It's called "Before you" or something 

Wanda: OH MY GOSH "ME BEFORE YOU" THAT ONE?!?

Steve: yes

Natasha: I HATE THAT FREAKING MOVIE :'( :'( <3

Wanda: :'( :'( :'( 

Natasha: MY FEELS HAVE AWAKENED 

Sam: I FELL IN LOVE WITH EMILIA CLARKE IN THAT ONE!! :(

Buuuuky: .... Oh that movie 

Tony: It was pretty good 

Natasha: I CRIED, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!? I NEVER FREAKING CRY 

Buuuuky: I can't believe I call you all friends, you WEAK 

Natasha: Bucky you were kicked out of the cinema for having thrown your shoe to the screen and yelled "I DON'T WANT TO KEEP LIVING" 

Tony: wow

Steve: #Burn  
￼  
Buuuuky: but I didn't cry ;)

Vision: .___.

Buuuuky: Plus my girlfriend appeared in the movie <3 :3

Wanda: I still can't believe you are actually dating Jenna Coleman o.o

Natasha: yeahhh

Steve: So guys, any advice?

Wanda: Nah man, the movie destroyed me

Vision: I had to carry her out of the cinema, literally 

Tony: I read the book

Natasha: why?

Tony: Pepper made me but I kinda liked it, I'm on the second one 

Wanda: DON'T SPOIL OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS ANTHONY EDWARD STARK >:/

Tony: Chill... o.o I don't have a death wish .... :P you won't guess what happens 

Natasha: SHUT UP TONY 

Steve: You are all not helping at all

Tony: Sorry Steve, hey what movies have made you teary? Just so I can tell you whether you'll survive or not 

Steve: Let's see....

Natasha: Is it Titanic? cause if it is I'm gonna punch you 

Buuuuky: Why?!? e.e TITANIC WAS SAD

Natasha: EVERYONE KNEW SOMEONE WAS GOING TO DIE... IT'S THE FREAKING TITANIC BUCKY!!! 

Buuuuky: but it was my man Leo :(

Wanda: Spoiler -.- Thank you very much 

Natasha: not sorry, it's obvious 

Steve: It wasn't Titanic 

Vision: Thank God 

Tony: The notebook?

Sam: Oh man I cried with that one 

Natasha: WEAK 

Wanda: Haven't watched that one

Vision: I have, it is sad

Steve: Yeah... 

Tony: I have only cried with a Tom Hanks movie

Natasha: You gotta be more specific 

Tony: Tom Hanks was the dad and... Sandra Bullock (I think) was the mom and there is a kid and Tom Hanks dies in 9/11 and the kid tries to connect with him through some mystery game or something 

Wanda: I know that movie, but you don't sound like you really remember it 

Tony: I only watched it once, it's so sad :(

Steve: I cried with Room

Buuuuky: :'( THAT MOVIE WAS PAINFUL 

Sam: Anne Hathaway in "Les Miserables" broke my heart 

Wanda: Maybe you won't cry Steve, "Me Before You" is a romantic/ life ruining movie

Steve: thanks? .__. really reassuring 

Sam: Yeah man, it's not like you cried watching "The Fault In Our Stars" :') XD

Steve: .....  
￼  
Natasha: Steve no... 

Steve: sorry? 

Wanda: Jeez 

Natasha: *dies*

Tony: LOL

Buuuuky: Steve, prepare for Sharon to make fun of you after the movie :'D

Wanda: ... :')

Natasha: I can't even talk to you Steve 3 3

Steve: :( anyways wish me luck guys, I'm out 

Vision: I do not want to say much Steve but you will suffer 

Wanda: Can you record it? 

Steve: No!!!!

Steve has disconnected 

Sam: I'm totally going to record it ;)

Tony: You are also going?

Sam: Yeah, I'm taking May and Peter :)

Tony: Good luck with the kid 

Wanda: Vizh!!!!

Vision: Yes? 

Wanda: The Hobbit TBOTFA is starting!!! Come see it with me :* 

Vision: On my way ;)

Buuuuky: o.o 

Natasha: Thranduil is beautiful <3

Buuuuky: You guys are such nerds 

Tony: Hey! You like Twilight -.-

Buuuuky: SHUT UP 

Natasha: lol 

Buuuuky: #TeamJacob

Sam: You WEAK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep it spoiler free....also it might be kind of lame for you who don't like romantic movies but I really recommend "Me Before You" I hate cheesy movies but that one is pretty good.... anyways leave requests or suggestions!!!


	38. The Entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one involves a lot of swearing, I tried to censure it but if you are not comfortable with the cursing I apologize, in later chapters there won't be this much swearing!! I promise

Wanda is connected   
Vision is connected   
Tony is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Odin is connected   
Steve is connected   
Sam is connected   
Scott is connected   
CharlesXavier is connected   
MagnetoTheSupreme is connected   
Jean is connected   
ScottSummers is connected   
Logan is connected   
Boromir is connected   
YourMom is connected 

Natasha: Sean Bean? O.o

Tony: What you doing here man? :)

Boromir: It's Bucky 

Tony: -.-

Vision: Don't you get bored of thinking of new names Sam?

Sam: nahh

Odin: The peasants have returned -.-

Logan: t(-.-t) I will rip your head off 

Odin: Try me ;)

CharlesXavier: Logan don't take his bate

MagnetoTheSupreme: OMG Charles!!! Stop telling everyone what to do >:/ if he wants to rip his head off let him do it 

Tony: nice 

Steve: Tony no...

Tony: OMG STEVE STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS!!! 

CharlesXavier: Erik, I wouldn't say anything if people had common sense, I'm not letting Logan rip a man's head off

Logan: :(

MagnetoTheSupreme: Whatever 

Odin: WEAK 

Logan: I'M GONNA CHOP YOU IN LITTLE PIECES 

CharlesXavier: Logan...

Logan: NOT NOW PROFESSOR >:/

Odin: xD

Jean: Logan no! He's a jerk, don't listen to him :( please 

Logan: anything you say Jean <3

ScottSummers: Oh hell no >:S

Wanda: Is it always like this? O.o

MagnetoTheSupreme: Pretty much, and I'm not with them as much as Charles is 

CharlesXavier: -.- It's exhausting 

Jean: We love you Professor <3

Logan: and I love you Jean 

ScottSummers: THAT'S IT YOU CROSSED THE LINE, I'M GONNA BURN YOU DOWN

Jean: Scott no!

ScottSummers: But he's a jerk! >:$

Jean: He is my friend >:I

ScottSummers: Jean...

Jean: >:I

ScottSummers: but 

Jean: >:I

ScottSummers: .___.

Jean: >:I

ScottSummers: Fine -.-

Jean: :)

Scott: This is fun

YourMom: ARE YOU SERIOUS PEOPLE?!?!

Boromir: wat?

YourMom: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY ENTRANCE!

Sam: and you are?...

YourMom: .__. really?

Wanda: My mom is dead :(

Natasha: and mine 

Tony: mine too :(

Boromir: sorry about that 

CharlesXavier: You killed his mom? O.o

Sam: and dad

Boromir: yes :(

MagnetoTheSupreme: and you say I am evil 

CharlesXavier: You shut up 

MagnetoTheSupreme: make me

CharlesXavier: -_____-

YourMom: YOU GOT OFF TOPIC

Natasha: We always go off topic, talk while you can

YourMom: I don't even want to talk anymore

Odin: :/

Tony: Okay....

YourMom: YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!! :'(((

Logan: -.- oh who are you? we are dying to know 

YourMom: :3 Thank you 

Wanda: ?

YourMom: It is I, the man with the red and black suit ;) Deadpool 

Odin: you mean SpiderPeasant? 

YourMom: Okay that's it, I was trying to be nice and decent but nooooo, you all had to be a bunch of ass***** and.... wait DID YOU JUST CENSURE ME?!? WHAT THE ACTUAL F***?!? WHAT IS THIS S***?!? IS THIS FREAKING CANADA ?!? ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE NICE HERE?!? THIS IS PURE S***!!! 

Odin: Okay, SpiderThatSwearsPeasant

YourMom: F*** you Loki!!

Wanda: :O

Sam: o.o

YourMom: YEAH I KNOW HE IS LOKI AND THAT HE FAKED HIS DEATH, AND YOU KNOW WHY?!? CAUSE I'M MOTHER F****** DEADPOOL 

Logan: Well f*** you DEADPOOL 

ScottSummers: Why are you always such an ass Logan?

Logan: F*** you too Scott 

Jean: Hey!

CharlesXavier: Here we go again -.-

Tony: F*** you all this is my chatroom 

Natasha: F*** you Stark, we also own it

Odin: Yeah!

Tony: F*** you Loki! 

Natasha: Yeah F*** you Loki! 

Vision: Wanda?

Wanda: Yes?

Vision: I am going to leave 

Wanda: I'll follow you

YourMom: And now they are going to -

MagnetoTheSupreme: F*** YOU STUPID ASS**** IF YOU SAY SOMETHING BAD ABOUT MY DAUGHTER I WILL HAVE YOU EATING HORSE S*** SO SHUT UP YOU STUPID WH***

YourMom: ._. okay, chill man

CharlesXavier: Calm the f*** down Erik

MagnetoTheSupreme: Don't tell me what to f****** do Charles! 

Boromir: F*** you Sam!

Sam: What?!?

Boromir: Yeah...

Sam: F*** you Bucky! 

Steve: EVERYONE SHUT THE F*** UP ANS STOP USING SO MUCH F***** LANGUAGE YOU ALL SOUND LIKE S***!!

Tony: o.o

Natasha: o.o

Wanda: o.o

Sam: o.o

Boromir: o.o

Scott: o.o

Odin: o.o

Tony: Congratulations Deadpool, you just broke Captain America

YourMom: I feel so proud :')


	39. Evil

MagnetoTheSupreme is connected   
Logan is connected  
Ororo is connected   
PeterParker is connected 

Ororo: Hey Logan 

Logan: hey

Ororo: I heard Scott almost burned your head 

Logan: Like I'd let that prick do anything to me

Ororo: being nice wouldn't kill you 

Logan: It would, I'm not nice 

Ororo: yes you are, c'mon cheer up, dinner is on me

Logan: not in the mood, and you desperately need a boyfriend 

Ororo: maybe.. but meanwhile let's have fun!

Logan: Not interested 

Ororo: Jean is coming 

Logan: on my way

Logan has disconnected 

Ororo: Always works :')

Ororo has disconnected 

Loki: Pathetic 

MagnetoTheSupreme: Yes

PeterParker: It's kind of fun :)

Loki: not now SpiderPeasant -.-

PeterParker: sorry...you are Odin right?

Loki: I pretended I was Odin, now that everyone knows who I truly am there is no point calling myself Odin anymore 

MagnetoTheSupreme: Why did you pretend to be someone else?

Loki: Because I faked my death to replace my father on the throne, I'm supposed to be undercover but Wanda realized it was me and now.... everyone else does 

PeterParker: ._.

MagnetoTheSupreme: That sounds.... interesting, you are Wanda's friend?

Loki: Yes, she's the only one that doesn't hate me <3

PeterParker: probably true....

Loki: -.- not helping SpiderPeasant 

MagnetoTheSupreme: So Loki, tell me, what do you think about this Vision guy?

Loki: I don't like him >:I

PeterParker: He's so cool :)

MagnetoTheSupreme: You said you are a King?

Loki: Yes, I am the King of Asgard 

MagnetoTheSupreme: And you tried to take over the earth?

Loki: Yes....

MagnetoTheSupreme: So you are evil?

Loki: I guess 

MagnetoTheSupreme: and you like Wanda?

Loki:....

MagnetoTheSupreme: answer 

PeterParker: :O

Loki: ....I do

PeterParker: not cool man, she's taken -.-

MagnetoTheSupreme:.....

Loki: /.\ sh*t

MagnetoTheSupreme: WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!! :D :D

PeterParker: ._. ?

Loki: What? O.o

MagnetoTheSupreme: I like you, you are evil, and I need evil grandchildren besides you are handsome ;) so I give you my blessing for you to be with my daughter :)

PeterParker: WHAT??!

Loki: ...thank you Sir

MagnetoTheSupreme: Please! Call me Erik ;)

Loki: Ok Erik:)

PeterParker: WHAT ABOUT VISION?!?

MagnetoTheSupreme: what about him?

PeterParker: HE AND WANDA ARE IN LOVE!!!

MagnetoTheSupreme: Leave that to me ;) ....

Loki: What are you going to do Erik? O.o

MagnetoTheSupreme: You'll see ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys!! I was thinking of continuing this little mischief cause it'll be fun :) I might break a couple or two /.\ don't hate me!!! I'll bring them together again!!! Please let me know if you'd like to read that, Erik and Loki will take over ... pretty please??


	40. ScarletVision Strike Back

Wanda is connected   
Vision is connected   
PeterParker is connected 

PeterParker: GUYS GUYS GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!

Vision: Are you alright Peter?

PeterParker: I don't have much time, but Magneto and Loki are trying to break you up

Wanda: my dad? 

PeterParker: You know someone else whose name is Magneto? ._.

Wanda:. -.-

Vision: Why would he want that?

PeterParker: Something about having evil grandchildren 

Wanda: o.o 

PeterParker: Anyways good luck, Loki will kill me.... bye!

PeterParker has disconnected 

Wanda: Oh Vizh I'm so sorry, I never thought my father would do something like this :S :'(

Vision: It's not your fault Wanda, I love you no matter what other people say

Wanda: aww Vision, it's the first time you told me you loved me :*

Vision: I had just assumed you knew it, or else I would have told you from the first time I saw you 

Wanda: <3 <3 <3 you're going to make me blush:3 for the record I love you too 

Vision: :*

Heimdall: OH MY GOSH GET A ROOM 

Wanda:GO AWAY HEIMDALL!!!

Heimdall: -.-

Vision: I'm going to have a conversation with your father 

Heimdall: my father? O.o

Vision: I'm talking to Wanda .___.

Heimdall: Oh ... well bye

Wanda: bye....Vizh don't, I have a better plan xD

Vision: Is it vengeance?

Wanda: yep 

Vision: I love you so much 

Wanda: ;D

Heimdall: I'm still here

Wanda: -_-


	41. Pretending

MagnetoTheSupreme is connected   
CharlesXavier is connected   
Loki is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Bruce is connected   
ScottLang is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
Tony is connected   
Steve is connected   
Sam is connected   
Biky is connected   
Wanda is connected 

Natasha: Sam, Biky isn't even a name 

Sam: Shush

Natasha: really mature 

Sam: thanks 

Natasha: I was joking 

Sam: No you weren't 

Natasha: Yes I was

Sam: No 

Natasha: Yes

Sam: No

Natasha: Yes

Sam: No

Natasha: yes

Sam: no

Steve: Guys... stop -.-

Natasha: Buzz killer :(

Tony: Ughhh what are you doing here Loki? >:/

Loki: I am here to apologize 

Bruce: Yeah right, piece of sh*t t-.-

Loki: No, really I apologize. I had a difficult time with my father and I was pressured to invade the earth by Thanos and I know that whatever I say won't change your mind but I am truly sorry :(

Biky: Nah man

T'Challa: Bucky I think he deserves a second chance

Biky: But he murdered a bunch of people!!! Are we supposed to forgive him just like that?!?

Steve:.....

Tony: :I 

Sam: Really? :I

Biky: what?

ScottLang: You did the same .___.

Biky:..... 

Natasha: -__________-

Biky: -.- whatevs then

T'Challa: I say we give him a second chance 

ScottLang: BUT WITH ONE CONDITION!!!

Loki: yes?

Scott: STOP CALLING US PEASANTS 

Loki: :( deal

Tony: Welcome back little guy!!! ;)

Loki: So...we are okay now?

Sam: Sure man

Steve: Let's start fresh :)

Loki: Wow, thanks guys! :3

Wanda: :)

MagnetoTheSupreme: So Wanda 

Wanda: yes?

MagnetoTheSupreme: How is Vision?

Biky: o.o

Wanda: He's okay, why?

MagnetoTheSupreme: Nothing in particular, just asking 

CharlesXavier: Erik -.-

MagnetoTheSupreme: What? ._.

CharlesXavier: Are you being evil again? -_-

MagnetoTheSupreme: no, I was just asking 

CharlesXavier: :I really ?

MagnetoTheSupreme: Yes 

Tony: Really?

MagnetoTheSupreme: -.- yes 

Steve: :D

MagnetoTheSupreme: Anyways...I was thinking of going out for dinner, would you like to come Wanda?

Wanda: Sure, where to?

MagnetoTheSupreme: I have a particular craving of Italian food, you know any place?

Wanda: Not really but sounds great 

Loki:.... I know a really good place 

Tony: How convenient :/

MagnetoTheSupreme: Shut up 

Wanda: Loki could come! :)

Loki: Oh I don't know, you should both enjoy your time alone

MagnetoTheSupreme: Nonsense, please, join us!

Loki: Well if you insist 

Sam: It's a trap....

MagnetoTheSupreme: -_-

Loki: I must go

Loki has disconnected 

Tony: Do you think it's a good idea to trust Loki?

Steve: We'll give him another chance but stay alert 

Natasha: Wanda?

Wanda: Yes?

Natasha: What will Vision say?

Wanda: We broke up

Sam: WHAT?!?!

Biky: WHAT?!?!

Steve: WHAT?!?

Tony: WHAT?!?

Bruce: WHAT?!?!

Scott: WHAT?!?!

T'Challa: WHAT?!?!

Natasha: WHAT THE ACTUAL F***?!?!?

MagnetoTheSupreme: WHAAAAAAT??!!!!?

Tony: MY SHIPPER HEART IS BROKEN!!!

Wanda: o.O

Natasha: WHAT HAPPENED???

Wanda: Nothing, we are still friends 

Sam: WANDA!!! WHY?!?! 

Wanda: Jeez, chill we are still friends 

Biky: NO CHILL!!!

T'Challa: AND YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH LOKI??!?

Wanda: Yeah

Tony: Is it a joke? 

Wanda: no

Tony: :'((((

Natasha: I can't....

Natasha has disconnected   
Tony has disconnected   
Sam has disconnected   
Biky has disconnected   
Bruce has disconnected   
T'Challa has disconnected   
Scott has disconnected 

Steve: I hope you know what you're doing Wanda

Steve has disconnected 

MagnetoTheSupreme: See you tomorrow Wanda ;D

MagnetoTheSupreme has disconnected 

CharlesXavier: I really hope your vengeance works out alright 

Wanda: How do you.... :I

CharlesXavier: Heimdall told me

Wanda: How do you know him? O.o

CharlesXavier: I was alone in the chatroom and he appeared

Wanda: Who else knows????

Heimdall: Just the professor and Logan

Wanda: Wolverine??? 

Heimdall: Yes 

Wanda: He won't tell, right???

Heimdall: I'm not even sure he paid me attention -.-

Vision is connected 

Vision: How did it go?

Wanda: Perfect :)

Vision: ;) Let's do this


	42. Explanations

Natasha is connected   
Logan is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Tony is connected   
Steve is connected   
Jean is connected   
Loki is connected   
Ororo is connected   
PeterMaximoff is connected 

Wanda: Okay...what?!? I'm the only MAXIMOFF here 

PeterMaximoff: emmm... not really 

Wanda: -.- yes

PeterMaximoff: no ._.

Wanda: yes -.-

PeterMaximoff: I am Magneto's son

Wanda: I am Magneto's daughter!!!

PeterMaximoff: Hell no, he only had me -.-

Wanda: Noooooo, he only had me and Pietro 

PeterMaximoff: Oh well I have super speed 

Wanda: so did my brother 

PeterMaximoff: e.e

Wanda: what?

PeterMaximoff: I need some explanations, DAD

Wanda: He is my father, I get to call him >:I DAD!!

Loki: He said he's busy 

PeterMaximoff: Shut up!! DAD

Wanda: I'm the only one that can tell Loki to shut up -.-, DAAD!!

Ororo: Peter, you told him you are his son? o.O

PeterMaximoff: Yeah

Ororo: What did he say???

PeterMaximoff: Not much but he is my dad 

Wanda: MY DAD

PeterMaximoff: I knew him first!!! 

Logan: *facepalm*

Wanda: So??? DAD COME HERE!!!

Loki: He is busy 

Wanda: I DON'T CARE!

Loki: o.o

PeterMaximoff: DAAAAAD!!!

Tony: Guys, chill 

Wanda: NO CHILL, DAAAAAAD!!!

PeterMaximoff: DAAAAAAAD

Natasha: Just shut up!!! -___-

Wanda: DAAAAAAAAD

PeterMaximoff: DAAAAAAAAAD

Logan: It's becoming ridiculous 

Jean: Peter, just shut up!!

PeterMaximoff: NOT UNTIL MY DAD TELLS ME THAT I AM HIS ONLY SON!! >:I

Heimdall: LOL good luck with that xD

Steve: ??

Wanda: DAAAAAAAAAAD

PeterMaximoff: DAAAAAAAAAAAD

Steve: I'm getting a headache 

Loki: Wanda calm down, please 

Wanda: Noooooooooooooooooooooooo DAAAAAAAAAAAAD

Magneto is connected 

Magneto: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!?! I WAS IN THE FREAKING BATHROOM!! 

PeterMaximoff: TELL THIS INTRUDER THAT I AM YOUR SON!!

Magneto: WHAT INTRUDER?!?!

Wanda: He means me >:S, tell this idiot that Pietro and I are your children!!!

PeterMaximoff: INTRUDER!!

Wanda: YOU ARE THE INTRUDER!!! 

Magneto: JUST SHUT THE F*** UP!!! BOTH OF YOU!!

Wanda: ._____.

PeterMaximoff: .______.

Magneto: Wanda, Peter is my son 

PeterMaximoff: ;D

Magneto: Peter, Wanda and Pietro are also my children 

Wanda: O.o

PeterMaximoff: O.o

Natasha: LOL 

Loki: Wow

Tony: So Pietro and Peter have the same super powers?

Magneto: Yes

Natasha: And they share the same last name, although they are half siblings?

Magneto: Yeah

Logan: Sounds convinient , pfff

PeterMaximoff: So I have another sister?

Wanda: I have another brother?

Magneto: yes 

PeterMaximoff: Sis!! :3

Wanda: Bro!! :3

Magneto: o.o

PeterMaximoff: We're gonna be BFF's!!

Wanda: Yes!! :) <3

Tony: ...

Loki: So, o.o, Wanda

Wanda: Yes?

Loki: Would you like to go to the movies tonight?

Wanda: Sure! If Peter can come 

PeterMaximoff: :D yes!!!

Loki: yeah sure.....

Magneto: I think something is wrong with the chatroom 

Ororo: Why?

Tony: Nah man

Tony has disconnected   
Wanda has disconnected   
Natasha has disconnected   
Steve has disconnected   
Logan has disconnected   
Ororo has disconnected   
Jean has disconnected 

PeterMaximoff: Wow, what happened?

Magneto: I need your help 

PeterMaximoff: Oh ok

Magneto: You will go to the movies with Loki and Wanda and you will tell her that you approve Loki

PeterMaximoff: :/

Loki: He doesn't really have to 

Magneto: Peter, please, do it for the sake of your future nephews and nieces 

PeterMaximoff: I barely know Wanda, wasn't she dating a red guy?

Magneto: No she wasn't! ... please help me, it's for her own benefit 

PeterMaximoff: Oh ok, well sure, I'll do it 

Magneto: :)

PeterMaximoff: But you have to do something for me

Magneto: I'm listening 

PeterMaximoff: I want you to take me to a park and buy me some ice-cream

Magneto: o.o okay...why?

PeterMaximoff: Son-father time, I want to do stuff I should have done in my childhood 

Magneto: Fine -.-

PeterMaximoff: :) :) I'm gonna make a ton of photo albums

Magneto: No photos -.-

PeterMaximoff: just 2 or 3 then

Magneto: No 

PeterMaximoff: >:I

Magneto:....

PeterMaximoff: >:I

Magneto: FINE

PeterMaximoff: :) you got yourself a deal ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it guys!!  
> So I'm writing a new story, a Star Wars one, it's supposed to be about what will happen in the next movie, if any of you is interested please give it a shot! It would be great:D.... I'm sorry for this advertisement:S.... anyways thanks! You guys have been the best! Comments always make my day:D


	43. Photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! This chapter was supposed to contain photos, that was the whole point:') but ArchiveOfOurOwn doesn't allow that so, the chapter that contains pictures is in wattpad, I'll try to write this chapter as good as I can without the pictures, so I won't be able to include some jokes, If you want to see the original chapter you can search in Wattpad for my username: AmyOswinO and see my work Avengers Chat

Natasha is connected   
Jean is connected   
ScottSummers is connected   
Sam is connected   
ScottLang is connected   
PeterParker is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Tony is connected   
Pepper is connected   
PeterMaximoff is connected   
Thor is connected   
Loki is connected   
MrDeadpool is connected   
Steve is connected   
Bruce is connected   
Clint is connected   
Bok is connected   
Magneto is connected   
CharlesXavier is connected   
T'Challa is connected 

Thor: Brother?

Loki: Oh right, hi Thor

Thor: O.o

Loki: I'm not dead

Thor: I can see that

Loki: yeah...

Thor: You pretended to be dead?!?

Loki: Yep

Thor: Why?!

Loki: So I could be the King 

Magneto: Look at him everybody, he's so evil. I am so proud :')

CharlesXavier: .___.

Thor: So you are pretending to be our father 

Loki: Your father, yes 

Thor:....

Heimdall: I thought Thor would be a bit more emotional 

Thor: Heimdall you knew?!???!

Heimdall: Oh, I know everything;)

Sam: Yeah right 

Heimdall: Do you want me to tell everyone about the socks?

Sam: please no

Heimdall: I am so powerful 

CharlesXavier: Heimdall, do you want me to tell everyone about what you do on your free time?

Heimdall: please no

CharlesXavier: Like a boss

Magneto: Charles, you are not a boss 

CharlesXavier: Screw you Erik, I am a boss

Jean: That sounds... weird

ScottSummers: Really weird...

MrDeadpool: Heyo

PeterParker: Hello, by the way is your name actually Deadpool?

MrDeadpool: No

Bok: What is your name?

MrDeadpool: Wade

Bok: Sounds lame

MrDeadpool: You know what else is lame?

Bok: What?

MrDeadpool: Your f****** face t(-.-t)

Steve: could we please just not use that language!?!

MrDeadpool: Is it a question?

Steve: What? ._.

MrDeadpool: I'm asking cause if it is a question my answer is: NO

PeterMaximoff: Okay man

MrDeadpool: You are talking to me?

PeterParker: Yeah he was

MrDeadpool: Whatever 

Tony: Romanoff!!!!

Natasha: WHAT 

Tony: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?

Loki: Absolutely nothing, she's perfect ;)

Natasha: Aww... :) f*** off Loki

Loki: :(

Natasha: What do you mean Stark?

Tony: I was looking at the profile pictures and suddenly I saw yours

Natasha: Oh...

Steve: what's wrong with her picture? I appear on it >:(

Natasha: Chill Steve, I changed it

Steve: To what?

Tony: To her kissing Ultron!

Wanda: ....

T'Challa: What the....?

Natasha: :')

Sam: Why on earth? O.O

Bruce: You look great Nat

Natasha: Aw thank you <3

MrDeadpool: Not judging , he is one hot robot

Natasha: I put that photo as a joke

ScottLang: It's kind of creepy..

Natasha: Like your photos are better -.-

Magneto: Mine is, I appear with my full suit   
￼  
CharlesXavier: LOL

Jean: LMAO

ScottSummers: ROFL

Wanda: aww 

PeterMaximoff: Good one dad :')

Magneto: What are you laughing about?!?

CharlesXavier: You are so dramatic Erik :')

Magneto: I am not!!! >:(

MrDeadpool: Your eyes are so pretty :*

Magneto: :I

CharlesXavier: My picture is better 

Jean: Professor looking nice ;)

CharlesXavier: ;)

ScottSummers: O.o

Natasha: Nice 

CharlesXavier: Thank you Natasha 

Wanda: You look so handsome Professor 

CharlesXavier: Aww thank you

Magneto: O.e

Loki:.....

Wanda: What? -.-

Loki: I look nice too 

Jean: DAAAAMN SON, YOU IS HOT

Loki: Oh stop it you 

ScottSummers: e.e

Wanda: what's with the cape?

Loki: It's my King cape

Thor: That was father's cape -.-

Loki: Sorry?

Magneto: He even has a King cape :3

PeterMaximoff: Dad, relax

Bok: Looks like Tom Hiddleston 

MrDeadpool: B*tch is you blind??? He looks nothing like Tom Hiddleston 

Pepper: Maybe a bit

MrDeadpool: Hey Pepper 

Pepper: What?

MrDeadpool: Where's the salt? xD

Pepper: Up your a**

MrDeadpool: :I

T'Challa: ROFL 

Tony: That's my girl <3

Bruce: awww<3

Tony: My profile photo is with the most important person in my life. She be the boss: Pepper 

Pepper: Tony that is so sweet :)..........  
I have Beyonce 

Sam: QUEEN B!!! 

Magneto: BEYONCE!!! :O <3

PeterMaximoff: Mine is with my only true love: a double cheese hamburger 

PeterParker: Aww

MrDeadpool: I ship it

Jean: You men are weird 

ScottSummers: Mine is with Jean 

Jean: <3I have mine with my friend Jubilee 

MrDeadpool: Jubilation Lee, right?

Jean: Yeah

MrDeadpool: Weirdest name ever

Jean: Yeah

Sam: Mine is with Bucky and a teddy bear 

T'Challa: What are you doing to that Teddy bear? 

Loki: Looks like torture 

Bok: Bro

Sam: Bro

MrDeadpool: Where's the metal arm?

Bok: I got Photoshop 

Steve: I have Sharon<3

Bok: I have Luke Skywalker 

CharlesXavier: HOW?!?

Bok: Just found him

Wanda: Clint and I also found him!

Clint: We have a photo too

CharlesXavier: I NEED A PHOTO WITH MARK HAMILL!!! :'(

Bok: Oh and look, I also have Sharon 

Natasha: wow 

Bruce: okay.....

Steve: Bucky, why?!?!

Bok: Why not? ;)

Steve: -_-

Clint: I'd punch him

Bok: So would I

Steve: -.-

Bok has disconnected

Thor: I have a picture with Jane and Loki

Wanda: Aww looks so cute

Jean: DAAAAAAMN YOU IS EVEN HOTTER

Thor: Thank you mortal!

Loki: Aw, Thor 

Thor: I missed you brother

Loki: So did I, I'm sorry for having not tell you for this long 

Thor: it just looks like I am the last one to know everything 

ScottLang: Yeah, sorry man

PeterParker: What do you have Scott?

ScottLang: :) Me and Hope, what about you Peter?

PeterParker : Just a selfie

Natasha: cutie ;)

PeterParker: not as much as you Natasha ;) 

Bruce:...

PeterParker: I'm sorry Bruce, please don't kill me ._.

Bruce: I won't, don't worry 

Natasha: <3

Vision is connected 

Wanda: Hi Vizh.... I mean hello Vision 

Vision: Hello everyone 

Tony: ._. awkward.....

Bruce: Natasha always looks good in pictures 

Natasha: :*

Bruce: Look at my profile picture, breath taking, isn't she?

Magneto: Yes *.*

Wanda: Dad ._.

Magneto: What?

Wanda: Control yourself 

Natasha: Aww you like nice with that suit Bruce! ;)

Bruce: Oh well thanks ;)

Natasha: You know were else would it look good?

Bruce: Where?? ;)

Thor: PLEASE STOP 

Natasha: Fine, I'll text you Bruce 

Bruce: :O ;D

Loki: Ewwww

Vision: What are you talking about?

Natasha: Me and Bruce? :I

Vision: no, I get that, no need for details 

Bruce: xD

Tony: We are putting our profile photos 

Clint: My turn! Me an Wanda with snow 

Wanda: Awww, that was so fun!!

Clint: Yes

Pepper: Looks nice, when was that?

Clint: I took Wanda to family vacations, and we went skiing, Laura and the kids got a cold so the both of us were the only ones who could actually skii 

CharlesXavier: That happened to me once when I was a kid :( the cottage was nice though:P

PeterMaximoff: Are you the guy that has taken care of Wanda?

Clint: Amm well in a way yes

PeterMaximoff: That is so great man! Thank you for looking after my little sister 

Clint: Sister? O.o

Wanda: Long story :'), I'll tell you later Clint 

Magneto: Yes, ehem thank you Clint 

Clint: No problem 

PeterMaximoff: What's your photo Wanda? 

Wanda: Me and Pietro 

Clint: You two look nice 

Steve: Nice picture Wanda 

MrDeadpool: Nice? I think they look HOT

Vision: Watch what you say Deadpool 

Sam: :O 

Jean: This is so entertaining and I'm not even sure of what's going on :')

Magneto: >:(

Clint: Don't worry Vision, Deadpool won't try anything, Right? >:/

MrDeadpool: Relax guys, I'm completely not dangerous 

PeterParker: It's okay Wade :)

MrDeadpool: Thank you Peter! I'm 65% sure that we'll be best friends 

PeterParker: Ok ... sure:)

Tony: Okay....so T'Challa what about you?

T'Challa: Just the cover of a magazine I was invited to pose for

Jean: ;D

ScottSummers: Jean staph, please 

Jean: :(

Natasha: Looks nice T'Challa 

T'Challa: Thank you :) Natasha, you look -

Bruce: -.-

T'Challa: o.o just thank you

Sam: So, Vision, your turn

Vision: Thor and I

Thor: Nice choice my friend!

Vision: Our capes look great 

Thor: Yes they do, we look mighty 

Loki: I have to admit it looks cool

Wanda: AJEKSKSKANDKELS 

Steve: ?

ScottLang: You okay Wanda?

Wanda: Yeah

Natasha: What happened then?

Wanda: Nothing 

Tony: -.-

PeterMaximoff: Sounded like you got nervous 

Wanda: Shut up Peter 

Loki: Is everything okay Wanda?

Wanda: Yeah

Clint: What is going on?

T'Challa: Wanda and Vision broke up

Clint: WHAAAAAAT?!?!

Wanda: ...

Vision: You didn't tell him?

Wanda: He was not part of the plan!

Pepper: What plan?

Wanda: Plan? Who said plan? There is no plan, no plan at all

ScottSummers: You just said there was

Jean: Scott stahp

Wanda: I meant to type....pen 

CharlesXavier: Pen?

Magneto: ??

Sam: okay....

Clint: o.o anyway, why did you broke up?

Wanda: Yeah.....ehhhm why don't you tell them, Vision?

Vision: Me?

Wanda: -_- yes you

Vision: Because.....

Loki: ?

Vision: Because.... e.e

Bruce: yes?

Vision: Because Wanda likes Loki 

Wanda: WHAT?!?

Loki: WHAT?!?

Steve: WHAT?!?

Magneto: YEEEEEEEES!!! I WILL HAVE THE MOST ATTRACTIVE EVIL GRANDCHILDREN 

PeterMaximoff: What the heck dad? O.o

Natasha: Wanda?

Wanda: o.o

Vision:....

Wanda: Vision!! >:/

Vision: I panicked!

Clint: WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Wanda: .... 

Loki: Wanda, you like me?

Wanda: Ehm, sure?

Loki: Well I have a confession 

Heimdall: Loki, stop 

Loki:...

Wanda: Yeah

Clint: Hey everyone 

CharlesXavier: Yes?

Clint: I need a quick chat with Loki

Tony: Are you asking for permission?

Clint: Nope

MrDeadpool: I HAVEN'T SHOWED YOU MY PICTURE 

Clint: Fine, I'll wait 

MrDeadpool: There :3 without the mask

Jean: Nice ;)

ScottSummers: JEAN JUST STOP 

Clint: Okay, bye 

Tony has disconnected   
CharlesXavier has disconnected   
Wanda has disconnected   
Natasha has disconnected   
Bruce has disconnected   
Thor has disconnected   
Jean has disconnected   
ScottSummers has disconnected   
Steve has disconnected   
Sam has disconnected   
Bok has disconnected   
ScottLang has disconnected   
PeterMaximoff has disconnected   
Pepper has disconnected   
Magneto has disconnected   
MrDeadpool has disconnected 

Loki: I presume that was you

Clint: Yes, now listen Prick. Whatever is going on I'm not taking your bate with that crap of you having changed, but if you hurt anyone, specially Wanda I WILL PUT AN ARROW BETWEEN YOUR EYES 

Loki: ._.

Clint: Is it clear??

Loki: Yes, but Clint, I-

Clint has disconnected 

Loki: ....

Magneto is connected 

Magneto: Did you tell him the plan?

Loki: No... it's just that...

Magneto: What?

Loki: I'm not sure I want to continue the plan...

Magneto: :')... good one Loki...you are joking, right?!

Loki:....

Magneto: Loki......

Loki: Yeah, I was joking :')

Magneto: Good 

Magneto has disconnected 

Heimdall: You weren't joking 

Loki: I'm confused Heimdall 

Heimdall: Oh hell no, I'm not a freaking therapist, this is how it works: You people say something dumb and I laugh, you create evil plans and I laugh

Loki: Well thank you Heimdall -.-

Heimdall: You're welcome :*


	44. What's going on?

ScottLang is connected   
Logan is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Loki is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Vision is connected   
Wade is connected   
Bak is connected   
Jean is connected   
Magneto is connected   
PeterMaximoff   
Sam is connected   
Steve is connected 

Natasha: Guys

Steve: Yes?

Natasha: I have a strange feeling 

Sam: Like what?

Natasha: Like something big is going to happen 

Bak: what?

Natasha: Idk, just like the world's going to almost get destroyed again and we'll not save it

ScottLang: The end of the world? 

Natasha: More like someone else is going to save the world 

Wanda: I had a dream like that

PeterMaximoff: How?

Wanda: Just that a guy is going to save the world 

Jean: Yeah, a guy with magic

Wanda: Exactly!

Jean: With a strange name

Wanda: Yes!! Super strange name

ScottLang: How strange?

Jean: Very strange 

Wade: Oh for f***s sake! There's going to be another super hero named Doctor Strange!

Vision: Sounds unlikely 

Wade: You just wait Vision, just wait, he's coming....

Natasha: okay....

Heimdall: Hey 

Logan: ?

Sam: DAMN IT HEIMDALL!! YOU SCARED ME!

Bak: You weak

Sam: Shut up man!

Bak: Make me

Sam: You'd cry 

Bak: C'mon hit me with your best shot 

Sam: No 

Natasha: So, Wanda

Wanda: what?

Natasha: What's that of you liking Loki?

Loki: :3

Wanda: ask Vision, he knows more than I do -.-

Vision: .________.

Wade: Vision you are a mess :')love you man

Vision: ;)

Natasha: Vision?

Vision:yes?

Natasha: Care to explain?

Vision: ...

Sam: ??

Steve: Explain!

Wade: Yeah!

Bak: Go on Vis!

Jean: Gossip!!!!

Vision:....:S

Wanda: ...Vizh?

Vision: ....

Natasha: What is it Vision?

Magneto: What is that you're not telling me?

Wanda: ._. nothing dad, just forget about it

PeterMaximoff: C'mon I wanna know 

Magneto: Remember we leave at 8 to go to the movies with Loki 

Wanda: Yeah I know,...I just...

ScottLang: Spit it out 

Vision: ...

Wanda: Guys stop!!!

Magneto: He's not your boyfriend anymore 

Wanda: But...

Loki: But what? What did he do to you?? 

Vision: I didn't do anything !

Wanda: Loki, leave Vision alone 

Logan: Just tell everyone already!

Jean: What's going on???

Natasha: Wanda????

Steve: Vision???

Magneto: "but" what Wanda??

PeterMaximoff: Sis, you okay?

ScottLang: Maybe we should all calm down

Bak: Don't tell me what to do! 

ScottLang: Not now Bucky -.-

Wanda: I...

Magneto: What is it Wanda? Are you not well enough to go? We can change the date

Vision: I should leave 

Wanda: No, Vision stop!

Loki: Are you okay? 

Vision: Wanda, I should really go 

Wanda: Vizh, c'mon it's just a film

Vision: This films look more than just a night out 

Wanda: What are you talking about?!?

Vision: I didn't want to say it right now Wanda

Wanda: Just tell me!

Vision: I see the way you look at him

Wanda: at who?

Jean: Oh man, this is better than seeing Scott and Logan fight 

PeterMaximoff: Tell me about it xD

Vision: At Loki!

Wanda: What?!

Vision: Your photos Wanda, I saw your phone. Is this how you look at everyone?

Wanda: I have pictures with everyone, Vis! Besides you agreed to this stupid plan!

Vision: Not like this!

Wanda: Like what?!?! 

Vision: All the late hours!

Wanda: I was with my dad!

Vision: Well maybe you should stay with them 

Natasha: Guys...

Wanda: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!

Vision: Not now Wanda 

Wanda: JUST TELL ME!

Vision: You not caring as much as I do is my problem!

Wanda: You should have told me that we shouldn't have done this stupid prank!

Vision: Is not about the prank, damn it! It's not about Loki or Bucky or even Sam!

Bak: Woooooow... don't make this my problem 

Sam: Guys, maybe you should calm down 

Wanda: Shut up Sam! 

Magneto: Ok, What in earth is going on?!? What prank?

Wanda: We knew you tried to break us up dad! We were going to play along and make you a prank!

Logan: Which really is working out 

Wade: Don't try it at home kids.

Wanda: Vision! What is going on??

Vision: You don't love me as I do

Wanda: Are you crazy?!? Of course I do!!

Vision: Then, tell your father 

Wanda: Tell him what?

Vision: Tell him you don't care if he doesn't approve us

Wanda: I have! But I just can't ignore him! He is my father!

Vision: You already told me that Wanda, you made it very clear this morning 

Wanda: What are you talking about?

Vision: You said that you were going to listen to your father!

Wanda: What?!? I never said that Vizh!!!

Vision: Don't try denying it Wanda, I had enough 

Wanda: But I didn't say that!!!

Vision: Goodbye 

Wanda: Vision don't do this!!

Vision: I said goodbye 

Vision has disconnected 

Steve: Wanda, are you okay?

Wanda: no...

Loki: Wanda I am so sorry, I should have never even come here in the first place

Wanda: It's okay Loki... you have been a good friend, maybe more than that

Loki: really?

Magneto: Wanda... I am sorry too 

Wanda: Forget it dad, if Vision doesn't want to fight for our love, neither will I

Natasha: Kid, it's just a little bump in the road, don't throw anything away, you two can work it out 

Wanda: It's too late Nat

Sam: Don't get down! Why don't you come over to my room, we can watch some movies and eat ice-cream 

Wanda: Thanks Sam, but... I'm going out with my dad and Loki

Magneto: Are you sure?

Loki: I can change the tickets...

Wanda: No, let's go 

Logan:...

Jean: This is gold

ScottLang: Ehem... I have to go guys

Steve: Me too

Natasha: Night everyone 

PeterMaximoff: Don't worry Wanda, everything will be okay

Natasha has disconnected   
Sam has disconnected   
Bak has disconnected   
Steve has disconnected   
ScottLang has disconnected   
PeterMaximoff has disconnected   
Magneto has disconnected   
Loki has disconnected   
Jean has disconnected   
Logan has disconnected 

Wade: Well...this was fun

Wade has disconnected 

Vision is connected 

Wanda: What are you doing here?!?

Vision: I think they bought it 

Wanda: are you sure? They could come any minute now and start suspecting!

Vision: They won't 

Wanda: Oh Vizh, that was great!!

Vision: You were amazing, like always 

Wanda: I love you 

Vision: I love you more

Heimdall: OH MY GOD I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK BACK THERE YOU IDIOTS!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING SERIOUS!!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!? I WAS CRYING!!

Wanda: :'D Sorry Heimdall 

Vision: could you please keep the secret?

Heimdall: Sure, I mean, I'm gonna tell people but not people who know you, at least not yet ;)

Wanda: You are weird 

Vision: Wanda, remember to be convincing tonight with your father and Loki

Wanda: :/ you sure?

Vision: Yes, really convincing 

Wanda: :/ how convincing?

Vision: You must do what's necessary 

Wanda: ._.

Heimdall: .......... Oh boy, Rocket is going to love this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it guys!!! Don't murder me for having done that to ScarletVision, leave suggestions!! And...I had to mention Dr Strange


	45. Magneto is nuts

Natasha is connected   
Magneto is connected   
CharlesX is connected   
Thor is connected   
Jane is connected   
Tony is connected   
Clint is connected   
PeterMaximoff is connected   
Wade is connected   
Wanda is connected   
PeterParker is connected   
Loki is connected   
Bucky is connected 

Bucky: Hey guys 

Wade: What?? 

Bucky: Where's Sam?

Wanda: With Vision

Natasha: Why?

Tony: Sam is showing Steve and Vision how to play videogames 

Natasha: Again...why?

Tony: They are nuts 

Bucky: They didn't invite me :(

Loki: You don't know how to play videogames?

Bucky: no :'(

Thor: Neither do I :(

CharlesX: What's the big deal? They are just videogames 

Wade: Just videogames?!? They are more than that!

Natasha: Oh nice, we are full of nerds 

PeterMaximoff: Videogames are life

Wanda: ._.

Loki: I'll teach you how to play videogames Bucky 

Bucky: Really??? :3

Loki: Yes, you too Thor

Thor: Oh brother:)

Jane: ....

Loki: Hello Jane 

Jane: You were dead :I

Thor: He faked

Jane: -.- Oh and that makes everything alright 

Loki: Thank you Jane! :)

Jane:..

Magneto: So Thor, it's nice to meet you properly 

Thor: eh... sure 

Magneto: We'll be seeing more of each other now

Thor: We will? :/

Magneto: Yes, haven't you told him Loki?

Thor: About what?

Loki: Oh right 

Wanda:....

Natasha: :|

Bucky: Hey! NO FAIR! NO ONE GAVE ME ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE MY MOVE WITH WANDA!! IT'S THE FREAKING BRO CODE 

Wanda: what are you talking about? O.o

Bucky: Well you are dating Loki now, right?

Wanda: I am not dating Loki!

Loki: What about the kiss?

Magneto: Awwww

Tony: WHAT?!?! YOU KISSED HIM?!? :O :O

Natasha: What the actual f***?!?!

Wade: YES! I SHIP IT!!

PeterParker: WANDA...WHY?!?

Jane: :I

Clint: >:/

Wanda: No no no no no Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, It's not what you think guys.... I kissed him on the cheek e.e

Magneto: :(

CharlesX: Erik, are you actually sad about your daughter haven't kissed a guy? O.o

Magneto: Yes

PeterMaximoff: Dad, stop 

Wanda: Please dad, and Loki we aren't dating 

Tony: So my ship hasn't sunk?

Wade: Nope

Tony: There's still hope :)

Magneto: Wanda 

Wanda: Yes dad?

Magneto: I thought you were already dating Loki

Wanda: No e.e

Thor: o.o

Clint: Okay, listen up "Magneto" if she does in fact"like" Loki, she can date him whenever she wants to

Tony: MAXIMOFF DON'T!! :'( MY SHIP 

Magneto: I am her father 

Clint: Well you are a crappy father 

Wade: Ouch

CharlesX: Could we please not do this...

Wade: It's true though 

PeterMaximoff: Yep

Magneto: Will all of you just shut up??

Loki: Maybe it's my fault....

Magneto: No Loki, just ... let's just take a deep breath 

PeterMaximoff: Okay :)

Magneto: Not you Peter   
￼  
PeterMaximoff: :(

Wade: I have an idea!

CharlesX: Oh Lord, please save us

Wade: Why don't you guys just start dating now?

Wanda: ._. like... right now?

Magneto: Yes! I thought I would never say this but... good idea Wade!

Wade: I feel complete now *.*

Loki: Okay :)

Magneto: So... Wanda 

Natasha:.....

Wanda: Yes? e.e

Loki: Would you like to date me?

Tony: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO SAY NO SAY NO SAY NO SAY NO

Wanda: Heimdall?

Heimdall: ;) I think it's time now

Wanda: Sure? 

Heimdall: yep 

Wanda: Well then, sure Loki...

Loki: :D

Magneto: Yes!!! yes!! 

Bucky: Ewww

Natasha: Me too Bucky 

Tony: I just died 

Clint:....

PeterParker: Ewww

Wade: YES!! *.*

Thor: Well, I guess, welcome to the family Wanda 

Jane: Yeah...(run)

Wanda: Thanks.... e.e

CharlesX: Erik, calm down, it's not like they are getting married 

Magneto: Actually that sounds great!!!

Jane: WHAT?!?

PeterMaximoff: Dad STOP!!!

Loki: Wowowowow Erik stop right there 

Wanda: Dad no!!

CharlesX: ERIK

Magneto: What? -.-

CharlesX: NO

Wanda: Listen dad, let me call someone and we'll keep talking 

Magneto: ....

Bucky: Wanda, Vision says he can't connect 

Wanda: What??? Why???

PeterParker: Steve says he can't either 

Natasha: Same goes for Sam ._.

CharlesX: Jean says hi

Wade: Hi Jean!!

PeterParker: Wade, not now

Wade: :(

Magneto: I blocked the entrance to the chat

Wanda: Why?!

Magneto: That Vision will not hurt you more than he already has

Natasha: He is nice!!

Loki: Erik, I think this is going too far

Clint: Wanda is not marrying someone right now!! 

Clint has disconnected 

Magneto: Oops

Natasha: Hey!!!

Natasha has disconnected 

Tony: Romanoff no!!!! Listen you prick! 

Tony had disconnected 

Magneto: Anyone else?

Bucky: No, we're okay :I

CharlesX: Erik stop!!

Wanda: Dad I'm not marrying Loki!

Thor: What's wrong with him??

Jane: Thor stop 

PeterMaximoff: Dad...

Magneto : I want grandchildren!

Wanda: I'm not a baby factory!! 

PeterParker: LOL 

Magneto: Oh c'mon Wanda, having babies is easy, I have tons of them 

PeterMaximoff: What?!?

Bucky: ._. dad?

Magneto: I'm not your dad Bucky (/.\\)

Bucky: Just checking xD

Loki: Erik, me and Wanda are not having babies 

Wade: Well no you ain't unless you start making them

Wanda: What the f*** is wrong with you??!? t(-.-t)

CharlesX:This has gone too far! Erik, it's all a prank! Wanda and Vision are in love with each other!

Wanda: Yes!!

Loki: what?...

Magneto: No, I don't believe that. Did I ever told you guys that I am a certified minister? I can marry you two right now 

CharlesX has disconnected 

PeterParker: Sir stop!!!!

PeterParker has disconnected 

Magneto: We are gathered here tonight to witness the marriage of Wanda and Loki

Thor: Can I be your best man??

Loki: Thor, not now!

Bucky: Wanda, just disconnect!!

Wanda: I can't!!! 

Wade: Wait a second, is this for real ?

Magneto: blah blah blah, Wanda do you take Loki as your husband?

Wanda: No!!HEIMDALL!! HEIMDALL!! Help me!!

Heimdall: Hold on!! I'm hacking him

Magneto: Hell no

Heimdall has disconnected 

Bucky: Oh sh*t o.o

Magneto: So, Wanda?

Wanda: I said yes!

Jane: What? O.o

Magneto: Alright!

Wanda: HE CHANGED MY KEYBOARD!! DAD I MEANT TO SAY NO!

Magneto: Too late 

Wanda: Help!!! Please!! Vision!! Vision!! Vision I love you!!!

Magneto: And you Loki, do you take Wanda as your wife?

Loki: Erik, just stop, if she doesn't want to neither do I!

Magneto: I'm gonna ask again Loki, do you take Wanda as your wife?

Loki: No

Magneto: No???? What?!?

Thor: :O

Loki: I SAID NO 

Magneto has disconnected   
Tony is connected   
Natasha is connected   
PeterParker   
Vision is connected   
CharlesX is connected   
Steve is connected   
Sam is connected   
Heimdall is connected 

Sam: Heimdall?? O.o wow

Vision: Wanda!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!

Wanda: Yes I'm fine, I'm sorry Vizh

Vision: It's my fault, I should have been here to stop this stupid prank 

Wanda: You are here now, that's all it counts, how did you manage to hack him?

Vision: Me? I didn't, it was Heimdall 

Heimdall: Noup, not me

Loki: I did it

Natasha: Loki??

Loki: Yes

Wade: This is more dramatic than a soap opera 

Wanda: Loki, why?

Loki: When I told you all that I had changed, I wasn't joking, I am different now 

Wanda: Thank you 

Vision: Yes, thank you 

Tony: SO YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT ALL OF THIS DRAMATIC SH*T WAS FOR A STUPID PRANK THAT ENDED UP FAILING AND ALMOST MARRYING TWO PEOPLE?!?

Wade: Yep

Steve: Oh dear Lord

CharlesX: I'm gonna kill Erik

Natasha: I hate you guys

Jane: .... okay...

PeterMaximoff: My family is nuts ._.

Sam: Guys, what's important here is that ScarletVision lives 

Bucky: Yes :)

Sam: ....

BessyTheLittleCow: -.- really Sam?

Sam: :'D :'D

Tony: EVERYONE OUT!

Wanda has disconnected   
Vision has disconnected   
Steve has disconnected   
Sam has disconnected   
BessyTheLittleCow has disconnected   
Tony has disconnected   
CharlesX has disconnected   
Thor has disconnected   
Jane has disconnected 

Heimdall: I'm proud of you Loki

Loki: Thanks Heimdall 

Heimdall: .... were you actually marrying Wanda?

Loki: Oh heck no, I like her but I'm not marrying her 

Heimdall: Well, I'm glad this is over now 

Loki: Yes, me too

PeterMaximoff: Anyone wants to go out for a cheeseburger?

PeterParker: Sounds great!

Loki: Sure!

Heimdall: Make that a double cheeseburger


	46. Old vs New

Natasha is connected   
Tony is connected   
Clint is connected   
Bruce is connected   
Steve is connected   
Thor is connected 

Tony: Isn't it nice? Just the 6 of us, where it all begun

Steve: I hadn't realized it, yeah it's nice 

Natasha: I still remember the first day I met you guys, how uncool you all were 

Clint: Whaaat?! 

Natasha: I put the style in the team

Thor: I already had style 

Tony: I am the coolest one 

Steve: No you aren't Tony 

 

Tony: Oh really?! Who taught you how to use your phone?

Bruce: Guys, c'mon 

Steve: It's okay Bruce...you did Tony -.-

Tony: That's right ;D

Natasha: I miss you guys!

Thor: Oh Natasha! We are all here

Natasha: ._. you are in Asgard 

Thor: But spiritually I am with you, right next to you c:

Natasha: ._. ... thanks 

Steve: What do you mean Nat?

Tony: I hear you Romanoff 

Natasha: It's just that... I love the other guys but this smaller team was more like a weird family as for the new guys... they make me feel more responsible for them

Clint: That's true, I technically adopted Wanda

Tony: And I always check on Parker

Steve: I have to make sure Sam and Bucky don't kill each other 

Bruce: they are grown men, Steve

Steve: Try telling them that

Thor: Aye, Vision is like my son 

Clint:... wow

Natasha: o.o 

Bruce: Vision?

Thor: Yes!

Tony: Naaahhh, he is my son!

Bruce: Tony and I are the parents!

Natasha: I hope that sounded better in your head :/

Bruce: It did.... ._.

Thor: Oh excuse me Bruce, but did you give life to him with your mighty hammer?

Bruce: no :I

Thor: And Stark, did you fight Vision when he had just been born?

Tony: no...

Thor: Point proven, I am his father 

Steve: okay...

Natasha: e.e Clint 

Clint: e.e Nat

Natasha: e.e hey guys

Tony: What?

Clint: e.e you all helped to make Vision 

Bruce: So?

Natasha: e.e you did a baby together 

Steve: e.e 

Tony: Grow up people 

Bruce: Anyway.... have you heard of Fury? What has he been doing?

Natasha: No idea

Thor: I know someone who might?

Tony: Hill?

Thor: HEIMDALL!!!!!!!!!!

Heimdall: Yes?

Thor: Where is Nick One Eye Fury?

Heimdall: At this exact moment?

Steve: Yes

Heimdall: He's in the bathroom e.e 

Clint: EWWWWWWWW 

Heimdall: He's out now

Thor: Thank you Heimdall 

Bruce: You can see everyone? 

Heimdall: Yes

Clint: How many fingers am I holding up?

Heimdall: None 

Clint: Damn it ._.

Natasha: what's Leonardo DiCaprio doing right now??? 

Heimdall: Polishing his Oscar

Natasha: Aww *.* <3

Steve: Now that I think about it, the chatroom is actually calmer

Thor: Indeed my friend 

Clint: You are almost never here Thor ;-;

Thor: I do not need to be always here to know that everyone is mad

Bruce: #True

Steve: But... you kind of miss the guys

Natasha: Yes, that's true 

Tony: In a way...

Sam is connected   
Wanda is connected   
BuckySucks is connected   
Vision is connected   
ScottLang is connected   
Carol is connected   
PeterParker is connected   
T'Challa is connected 

BuckySucks: Sam!! >:/ 

Sam: You are such a baby

BuckySucks: I'm gonna murder you!! -.-

Sam: Try catching me TWAT

BuckySucks: You are dead!!!

Steve: I take back everything I said ..... SAM, BUCKY STOP FIGHTING!!!

BuckySucks: But he started it!!

Wanda: No he didn't! 

BuckySucks: Stay away from this Wanda!

Sam: My sis is my backup support B)

Wanda: #Team on-off 

Bruce: "on-off"?

Sam: Yeah WilsON and MaximOFF

Natasha: Wow.. (/.\\)

Steve: Just stop it guys 

BuckySucks: I need backup !!

PeterParker: Me me me me me!! Pick me!!

BuckySucks: ehm...no

PeterParker: :( :( :'( :'(

ScottLang: It's okay Peter, you can be my backup! :)

PeterParker: Yay!! 

BuckySucks: T'Challa, would you be my backup???

T'Challa: No

BuckySucks: But I need one :(

T'Challa: I don't care

Clint: He never does :(

Natasha: Unless you are me ;)

Tony: He won't 

Natasha: You'll see

BuckySucks: What about you Vis???

Vision: I'm Team Wanda

Sam: That means he's taken !

Wanda: Bucky you suck!

Sam: Yeah!!

BuckySucks: You guys suck much more!!!... please T'Challa :(

T'Challa: No

ScottLang: Black Panther? Ha! More like emo Hello kitty 

PeterParker: Oh burn!! #TeamInsect

T'Challa: Oh no you didn't!! >:l I'M IN YOUR TEAM BUCKY 

BuckySucks: Yes!! :)

T'Challa: Your suit looks like a cheap version of Iron Man, Scott!! And Sam, you should be called chicken NOT Falcon

BuckySucks: Oh burn!! #Team...WeAreCoolerThanYou

Tony: Oh wow.. -_-

Clint: Guys, don't fight!

Bruce: How do we stop them?

Thor: I have an idea

Natasha: Go on!

Thor: I wilk send them your picture!

T'Challa: *.* <3 *.*

BuckySucks: :O <3

Sam: .... 

PeterParker: :3

ScottLang: .... Hope is gonna kill me

ScottLang has disconnected   
Sam has disconnected 

Wanda: Thor!! Why did you have my picture?!? 

Thor: I searched in the dictionary of internet 

Tony: You mean Google?

Thor: Yes

Bruce: e.e 

T'Challa: ._. bye

T'Challa has disconnected 

BuckySucks: Sorry Bruce 

BuckySucks has disconnected 

PeterParker: You aren't gonna kill me, right? 

Bruce: You are free to go

PeterParker has disconnected 

Clint: Well that was...fun?

Thor: No, it was not 

Carol: Hey, Steve Rogers 

Steve: Yes? Who are you?

Carol: We haven't met yet but I have something to tell you 

Steve: Okay, go ahead._.

Carol: I'm the Captain now B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Carol is CAPTAIN MARVEL . Anyway, please leave your comments and make suggestions!!


	47. Matt vs Mark

Sam is connected   
Vision is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Steve is connected   
Rhodey is connected   
Tony is connected 

Sam: Hey guys!

Natasha: Yes?

Sam: I finally have a picture with someone famous!! :)

Steve: Really? Who?

Sam: Matt Damon!! 

Tony: Oh please, who doesn't know Matt Damon?

Vision: ._. a lot of people

Sam: Well I didn't know him -.- ...anyway he was really nice

Natasha: Well go on then, show us the picture 

Sam: Okay.... I sent it to all of you, what do you think? :3

Natasha: That ain't Matt Damon o.o

Sam: ._. what?

Rhodey: Dude, that's Mark Wahlberg

Sam: Noooo, that's Matt Damon

Rhodey: Where's the facepalm emoji?

Natasha: Sam

Sam: Wat?

Natasha: Who is the guy from Transformers?

Sam: Matt Damon

Natasha: ....

Rhodey: And who is the guy from Elysium?

Sam: That's Mark Wahlberg 

Rhodey: I'm done e.e

Rhodey has disconnected 

Tony: Listen Wilson, you are a bit confused 

Sam: I am never wrong!

Natasha: This might be an exception honey...

Vision: You are confusing them, it's simple just switch the names 

Sam: ... naah, you are lying 

Steve: Let's try this again with other movies 

Vision: Good idea 

Tony: ok, so who stars in the movie The Fighter?

Sam: Mark Wahlberg 

Natasha: And who in Jason Bourne?

Sam: Matt Damon.....OH MY GOD

Steve: .... LMAO

Vision: I do not like to point fingers Steve but you thought that Tom Hanks played Harry Potter 

Steve: Shut up Vis ._.

Natasha: LOL 

Sam: GUYS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I walked to Mark and kept calling him Matt Damon!! :o :O 

Tony: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sam: My mom would be disappointed in me :'(

Steve: Chill Sam, it's not like you are seeing him again 

Heimdall: Yo guys! Look who I found!

MarkWahlberg is connected 

Natasha: HI!! 

Tony: Hello Mark, how are you?

Steve: Mr Wahlberg, I am a great fan of your role in Independence Day

MarkWahlberg: That was Will Smith...

Steve: Oh... sorry 

Sam: Mark Wahlberg I am so sorry for having confused you with Matt Damon

MarkWahlberg: No problem... just promise me something 

Sam: Anything Sir

MarkWahlberg: You won't change Bucky's name anymore

Sam: Okay, I mean... YES SIR 

MarkWahlberg: Now leave!

Sam has disconnected 

Tony: Bucky?

MarkWahlberg: Yeah xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok, don't kill me! I know it's short and pretty dumb but!!! I couldn't post the other chapter because without the pictures it doesn't make sense... don't worry it didn't have anything important! And YES I will bring the Guardians...just let me think of how...:) enjoy your day


	48. Finally

Loki is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Thor is connected   
Bruce is connected   
Vision is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Tony is connected   
ScottLang is connected   
PeterParker is connected   
Steve is connected   
Sam is connected   
Bucky is connected 

PeterParker: Bucky? O.o

Bucky: Yes?

PeterParker: Sam?

Sam: What?

PeterParker: You aren't changing his name anymore?

Sam: Nope 

Wanda: Why?

Sam: Mark Wahlberg told me not to

T'Challa: ._. what?

Natasha: Long story 

Heimdall: Black and yellow!

Sam: Hello!

Wanda: Hello!

Heimdall: :3 

Tony: o.O wat?

Heimdall: I have important news!

Loki: Oh jeez -_- we are dying to know 

Heimdall: Shut up

Thor: What is it Heimdall? Please do tell 

Heimdall: I have a few friends that I want you to meet 

Vision: NO MORE X-MEN!!

Bucky: Please!

Vision: I can't stand them

Natasha: Professor X was nice

Wanda: Vision! -.- That's my father you are talking about 

Tony: Who almost got you married with Loki?

Wanda: e.e....

PeterParker: I like Peter 

Wanda: Me too! I'm so happy to have another brother :)

Heimdall: You might wanna check that out

Wanda: why?

Heimdall: Cause Magneto tried to have an army of children 

Wanda: o.O

Sam: How is that even possible?

Heimdall: Well you see, when a man and a woman love each other -

Natasha: HEIMDALL STOP, WE GET IT

Heimdall: Are you sure? Cause I don't mind explaining 

Loki: Please don't ...

Thor: Who are your friends Heimdall?

Heimdall: I'm gonna call them in, meet.... THE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY!!

ScottLang: Cool :)

StarLord is connected   
Gamora is connected   
Rocket is connected   
Drax is connected   
Groot is connected 

Gamora: Quill, stop calling yourself Star Lord

StarLord: But I like it :(

Drax: What is this thing?!

StarLord: A chat room

Drax: Why would I want to chat in a room?

Rocket: It's like texting hot shot 

StarLord: How do you even know about texting?

Rocket: Just because I am a raccoon doesn't mean I'm stupid -.- 

Gamora: Let's calm down, okay?

Groot: I am Groot 

StarLord: Yeah we know 

Loki: Wow, your friends do seem quite 'nice' -_-

Tony: Look who's talking reindeer 

Steve: LMAO

Natasha: Steve do you even know what that means?

Steve: something about laughing?

Natasha: "Laughing My Ass Off"

Drax: WHAT?! O.o

Steve: ._.

Sam: STEVE USED LANGUAGE 

Bucky: I'M GONNA TELL SHARON 

Steve: Shut up guys -.-

Drax: HOW DO YOU LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF?!?

PeterParker: It's an expression 

Gamora: Drax, we've talked about this 

Drax: AJEKSKSKANDKELS...!!

StarLord: Don't take it literally. REMEMBER. DEEP. BREATHS.

Drax: :S :S 

Rocket: Thank you so much strangers -.- you just broke Drax

Loki: Wait... Gamora? Thanos daughter?

Thor: :O

Gamora: Who are you?

Loki: It's me! Loki 

Gamora: I know you?

Loki: ._. yes

Gamora: ... 

Thor: I remember know! 

StarLord: What is going on?

Loki: We went to a party...

Gamora: Any more details?

Thor: You kissed Loki for like an hour ._.

Heimdall: Man, that party was wild ;)

Wanda: o.O

Gamora: Oh!!! Yeah I remember now, how are you?

StarLord: WAT?!? 

Loki: I'm fine thank you, yourself?

Gamora: I can't complain 

Bucky: Wow....

StarLord: GAMORA! 

Gamora: What?

StarLord: I'M RIGHT HERE YA KNOW?

Gamora: Relax Peter, it was a long time ago

PeterParker: Your name is also Peter? >.:/

Sam: It is

Bucky: No 

Sam: yeah

Bucky: No!

Sam: Yes!

Steve: THAT'S IT YOU TWO, JUST SHUT UP! MY BEST FRIEND IS NATASHA! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP 

Natasha: yay! :*

Sam: :(

Bucky: Who needs you Steve? We don't! :'(

Sam: Yeah :( we'll get new best friends!

Bucky: Sam

Sam: Wat?

Bucky: Do you wanna be my best friend 

Sam: Sure man, we don't need Steve 

Steve: you are so dramatic guys /.-  
￼  
Deadpool is connected 

Deadpool: GUYS!

PeterParker: Yes Wade?

Deadpool: THE NEW ROGUE ONE TRAILER HAS DARTH VADER!! *.* <3

ScottLang: OH MY GOSH YOU'RE RIGHT!!!

Rocket: What's Star Wars?

Deadpool:.... o.e 

Tony: He's from space

Deadpool: Oh! I'm gonna put my gun away then xD

Drax: Another expression? 

Deadpool: Noup 

So it finally happened! Here it is!


	49. Sad News

Natasha is connected   
Tony is connected   
Steve is connected   
Sam is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
ScottLang is connected   
Loki is connected   
Bucky is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Vision is connected   
PeterParker is connected   
NotMagneto is connected   
PeterMaximoff is connected 

Wanda:... dad  
￼  
NotMagneto: HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?!?

PeterMaximoff: ._. 

Tony: What do you want Magneto?

NotMagneto: I came to apologize 

Natasha: Oh ok

NotMagneto: I'm sorry Loki

Loki: I forgive you Erik

Steve: That's it? Only one apology? ._.

NotMagneto: Oh, you are right.... I'm sorry Natasha 

Natasha:.... o.O apology accepted?

NotMagneto: (: I feel peace now

Vision:......

PeterMaximoff: Dad!

NotMagneto: What?

Wanda: Are you seriously not apologising to Vision?!?

NotMagneto: What did I even do to Vision?!

Sam: You tried to marry his girlfriend with some other dude... e.e

NotMagneto:....

PeterParker: Been there

Tony: We need to talk Parker :/

Thor: FRIENDS 

ScottLang: You scared me Thor! -.-

Thor: I APOLOGIZE FRIEND SCOTT 

ScottLang: It's okay :3

Vision: What is the matter Thor?

Thor: JANE AND I HAVE BROKEN UP 

Natasha: WHAT?!?

Heimdall: WHY?!?

T'Challa: Heimdall you can see everything._.

Heimdall: I WAS IN THE BATHROOM! >:/

Loki: Thor, what happened?

Thor: :'( :'(

Steve: I'm sorry Thor, if there is anything we can do to help please tell us

Thor: THANK YOU STEVE

Bucky: :( ....so....is Jane single again?

Sam: NOT THE DAMN TIME BUCKY 

Thor: :'( :'( :'( 

Loki: Thor take deep breaths!

Thor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I CAN'T ... T-T

PeterParker: Is it just my imagination or did a thunder storm just started ._.

Loki: He does that when he's upset

Heimdall: O.O RUN RUN !! TAKE COVER

Wanda: Vizh!!

Vision: Are you alright?

Wanda: A thunder just landed outside :S

Sam: WHERE?!!

Wanda: In the garden 

Sam: Did it destroy my tree house?!?

Vision: It did

Sam: :(

Thor: WHY?!? :( :'( 

Loki: Thor control yourself!

Thor: I CAN'T!! :"(

Bucky: I know what we can do!

ScottLang: What?

Bucky: Sing a song!

Tony:... doea anyone here have a better idea than recreating the Sound of Music? ._.

Loki: Maybe it could work

Natasha: HOW?

Loki: Thor loves music, that could comfort him

NotMagneto: Aww Loki, you are so smart... -.- you had to ruin it Wanda

Wanda: there was nothing to ruin ._.

Vision: Magneto stop this nonsense 

NotMagneto: I am NOT talking to a robot 

PeterParker: :O you crossed the line 

Bucky: NO ONE CALLS VISION A ROBOT 

Thor: I MISS JANE x'(((((((

PeterMaximoff: I am on team ScarletVision but seriously guys,we have to focus on your big friend or the storm will get dangerous 

Steve: What kind of song Loki?

Thor: JANE !!! :'( :'( JANE!!

Loki: ... Firework from Katy Perry 

Natasha: ._. the things I do for you boys... Do you ever feel like a plastic bag? Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Sam: Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards one blow from caving in?

Thor: xS

Steve: Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Wanda: Do you know that there's still a chance for you?  
Cause there's a spark in you

Bucky: You just gotta ignite the light...!  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

PeterParker: Cause Thor you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Thor: :( :(

Tony: Thor you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

ScottLang: You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced

Loki: If you only knew what the future holds  
After a thunder storm comes a rainbow and probably another girlfriend 

Vision: Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

Steve: Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

Thor: :(

T'Challa: *I'm not repeating the chorus* Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through through through!!!

Loki: Cause brother you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

Thor: ...you called me brother 

Loki: Well, after all, that's what we are

Thor: Oh brother! :D!!!

Loki: Take it easy! I still don't like you

Thor: :'3

Heimdall: What happened with Jane, Thor?

Thor: We agreed that we had to be apart, I cannot give her the life she deserves on Earth and she can't follow me to Asgard

PeterParker: I'm so sorry Thor :(

Thor: I loved her so much...

Steve: I understand you Thor, when I lost Peggy I thought I could never love anyone else, but trust me when I say that there is a bright future ahead for you 

Thor: Thank you Captain

PeterMaximoff: aww :3

Thor: Now.... Magneto, apologize to Vision 

NotMagneto: What?!?

Sam: Oh this is gonna be good 

NotMagneto: Why would I listen to you?

Thor: Because if you don't I'm going to find you and make you regret having been born

NotMagneto: FINE. VISION. I. AM. SORRY. OKAY?

Vision: Thank you 

Wanda: What about me?

NotMagneto: Have evil children and then we can talk

Wanda: -_-

NotMagneto: And Peter!

PeterParker: Yes?

NotMagneto: I meant my son...

PeterMaximoff: What?

NotMagneto: If you have evil kids before your sister does, I will give you my helmet 

PeterMaximoff: Sweet!!

NotMagneto has disconnected 

Bucky: So, Thor

Thor: Yes?

Bucky: Does Jane still work in New Mexico?

Thor: No

Bucky: Do you have her address by any chance 

Thor: t(-.-t) 

Bucky: Had to try :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having updated (/.\\) please don't kill me....  
> As you might know Natalie Portman will no longer appear in Marvel so...I had to do this sooner or later:(... please give me your requests


	50. You ok Thor?

Nat is connected   
Bruce is connected   
Loki is connected   
Vision is connected   
Sam is connected   
Bucky is connected   
Wanda is connected   
ScottLang is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
PeterParker is connected   
Tony is connected   
Thor is connected   
RobinHill is connected   
StarLord is connected   
Rocket is connected   
Steve is connected 

Steve: Hill! It's good to see you 

RobinHill: thank you Cap! I've been great! It's also nice to see you all again 

StarLord: Hello, I'm Star Lord 

RobinHill: ....

Rocket: His name is Peter 

StarLord: But everyone calls me Star Lord

Rocket: No they don't 

StarLord: Shut up Rocket! (-.-t)

Rocket: xD

RobinHill: What is Loki doing here?!?!? 

Loki: Oh...hi 

Tony: He's good now

RobinHill: Just like that?! :/

Thor: Yes

RobinHill: -.-

Nat: He's clear 

RobinHill: Fine..... 

Loki: :3

Sam: Guys!!!

Bucky: What?

Sam: I FINISHED READING HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD!!!

Vision: I finished it a week ago 

Sam: it's not a contest Vis -_-

Vision: But if it had been I would have won ;D

Sam: -_________-

Vision: haters gonna hate  
￼  
Wanda: Vizh!

Vision: What?

Wanda: Be nice!

Vision: But-!

Wanda: Not everyone is as clever as you 

Sam: Wow, thanks Wanda :/

Wanda: You're welcome Pumpkin :)

Sam: ._.

Loki: Thor

Thor: Yes brother?

Loki: are you okay?

Thor: Why?

Loki: Because I went to your bedroom earlier to look for my phone charger and...

Thor: What?

Loki: Mjolnir had a blanket...

T'Challa: o.O

PeterParker: Oh my gosh!!

ScottLang: <3

Rocket:....is that a hammer?

Bucky: "The Hammer" actually 

Natasha: What is it doing? O.o

Bruce: Sleeping?

Thor: Don't be silly Doctor Banner! Hammers don't sleep

StarLord: ?

Thor: Mjolnir is resting:)

Loki: Oh wow -.-

Wanda: I think it's cute!

Vision: You think Bucky's hair is cute 

Nat: Lol

RobinHill: :'D 

Bucky: What's wrong with my hair?!?

Wanda: :P you have a point Vizh 

Bucky: >:/

Loki: Thor are you sure you are not upset because of Jane?

Thor: What?! Naaah! I'm just having some "me time" because I do not mind being alone! I love being single again! Who needs females by their side? Not me!! I am perfectly alright.... being alone :).....by myself:)....just me.... without anyone else.... without Jane.... who is Jane? I don't remember!...at all .... I don't cry myself to sleep every night!...Not me!... who's upset? No idea, but it's not me! .... okay? .... stop saying I'm upset!!

Tony: Okay...

Heimdall: ... he's not okay 

Thor: YES I AM!! >:O

Heimdall: Okay Chill Man o.o

Thor: I AM CHILL!! 

Vision: We believe you Thor 

Thor: :)

Bruce: So Nat and I are going to see The Phantom of The Opera, wanna come Tony, Vision and Wanda? We can do a triple date!

Wanda: Sounds great Bruce! We'll be there 

Tony: Pep and I will go ;)

ScottLang: Could Hope and I join?

Nat: Of course!

Steve: I haven't seen it

Bruce: Join us with Sharon!

Steve: Thanks c: I'll call her!

Bucky: Can Jenna and I join?

Sam: Also May and me?

Nat: Of course guys

Loki: Could I also go?

Bruce: It's a couple thing...

Loki: I'll invite my girlfriend 

Thor: YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!?!?!

Loki: Yeah.... 

Thor: SINCE WHEN?!?!

Loki: The day you and Jane broke up... I didn't tell you because something bad had happened to you

Heimdall: Since when do you care? O.o

Loki: Since I'm trying to be a good person -.- Heimdall 

Heimdall: LOLS, good luck with that xD

Loki: F*** you Heimdall, F*** YOU !!!

Heimdall: :'D

Bruce: sure you can come Loki

Wanda: Who's your girlfriend? -.-

Loki: Darcy

Thor: DARCY LEWIS?!? WHAT?!? HOW?!?

Wanda: Who's that?

Loki: Jane's intern.....

Natasha: Oh Darcy! We know her

Wanda: Oh...yeah I remember 

T'Challa: You are dating the intern of your brother's ex girlfriend?

Loki: Yes...

T'Challa: Smooth! ;)

Thor: Loki!

Loki: What?

Thor: ... never mind, you all go to that worthless place with your worthless girlfriends! I am mighty! I do not need anyone! I am going to play with my friend Darryl! And it's only for single people!!!

ScottLang: you okay Thor?

Thor: I am MIGHTY I AM THE SON OF ODIN AND I DON'T NEED ANYONE! 

Tony:.... sure

Bucky: Who's Darryl?

Thor: My mortal friend with who I am going to have more fun than if I went with you and Jane!

PeterParker: ....

Thor: I'll send you a picture !!

RobinHill:... looks fun

Thor: It is fun! The best day of my entire existence!

Steve: :S

Loki: Let's just leave, you are starting to be ridiculous Thor!

Thor: You are just jealous brother! I shall leave now and continue to have fun!

Thor has disconnected 

Nat: He needs help....

Wanda: Why did you date his ex girlfriend intern, Loki?!

Loki: It just happened!

Wanda: out of nowhere?!

Loki: Well yes

Wanda: Way to go >:(

Wanda has disconnected 

Loki: What's her problem?

Heimdall: No idea... LOL wanna know what Thor's doing now? :'D

StarLord: Yes!

Thor: He broke the game, ran to his room and started singing Taylor Swift songs 

Nat: Ouch...

Tony: He needs help 

Loki: What's wrong with singing Taylor Swift songs? 

PeterParker: Means you are heart broken and need ice cream to fill that space of emptiness inside of you

Steve: ....deep

T'Challa: Maybe he needs to...."Shake it off" :'D 

Tony has disconnected   
Bruce has disconnected   
Rocket has disconnected   
Nat has disconnected   
StarLord has disconnected   
Sam has disconnected   
Bucky has disconnected   
PeterParker has disconnected   
ScottLang has disconnected   
Bucky has disconnected   
Vision has disconnected   
Loki has disconnected   
RobinHill has disconnected 

T'Challa: Oh c'mon! It was good!

Heimdall:No it wasn't


	51. Lock Screens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a bit confusing for the lack of images but I'll try to describe them as best as I can....hope you enjoy it!

Thor is connected   
Tony is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Vision is connected   
Loki is connected   
PeterParker is connected   
ScottLang is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
Steve is connected   
Bucky is connected   
Bruce is connected   
Sam is connected 

Thor: Friends I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday 

Bruce: It's okay Thor, don't worry 

Tony: Yeah man, I know how it feels

Steve: We will always be here for you Thor

Thor: Thank you!

Sam: :)

Loki: I just hope you'll get over it one day

Thor: I am over it

Vision: Are you positive Thor?

Thor: Yes, yesterday after I finished playing with Darryl I sat in silence and reflected on the situation

Heimdall: You mean you ate too much ice-cream and sang all the Taylor Swift songs that exist?

Thor:...

ScottLang: Not judging!

Thor: -.- well yes Heimdall, thank you for clarifying it 

Heimdall: you are welcome :3

Thor: ANYWAY, I am alright now 

Steve: That is great Thor! :)

Tony: ...so guys...wanna play a game?

Bucky: YES!

PeterParker: Sure :)

Tony: Okay! So... I'll hack into all of your phones and upload here the lock screen you are using! He have to guess who is it from 

Loki: ...okay... just let me change it

Tony: Too late!.... I just sent everyone ALL the pictures

Loki: .____. I left the stove on....bye

Loki has disconnected 

Wanda: ... ._. 

Vision: why are there two pictures of my girlfriend?

Tony: :O ....

Heimdall:....

Sam: So the picture of Sharon is Steve's, Pepper is Tony's....and....one photo of Natasha is Bruce's?

Bruce: Yes....

Natasha: Oh that's so sweet guys! Someone apart from Bruce has my picture? :3 

Bucky: You aren't mad? 

Natasha: No, was it you Bucky?

Bruce: IS. IT. YOU. BUCKY.?

Bucky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...I SWEAR!

T'Challa: LOL

Steve: Why do you always get in trouble Buck? 

Bucky: My lock screen is Margot Robbie!!!

ScottLang: Are you sure?

Sam: It's true

Bruce: okay then:)

Thor: FRIENDS I MUST CONFESS 

Wanda: You have Natasha? O.o

Thor: What? No... I have the one of Jane

Bucky: She looks nice ;D

PeterParker: Not the time Bucky....

Bucky: .. sorry 

Thor: -______-

Vision: Wanda you have the picture with Pietro 

Wanda: Yeah

Vision: Who has Wanda on his phone aside from me..?

Bucky: Well not me! So get out of my room! -.-

Vision: I apologize 

Bucky: Thanks -_-...well Wanda you look great with those shorts you were wearing 

Wanda: Vision! :/

Vision: What? You sent it to me!

Wanda: -.- well that's great, tell everyone now

Vision: I just did

Wanda: -_________________-

Vision: oh....

Tony: Lol Vis

Natasha: Well I have the sexy pic of Bruce ;)

Steve:....yeah... we kind of knew it

PeterParker: I'm guessing the bird photo is Sam's...

Sam: IT'S NOT A BIRD IT'S A FALCON!

T'Challa: Oh that makes it cool (._.)/

Bucky: YOU HAVE HARRISON FORD, T'CHALLA?!?

T'Challa: Well yes, I met him 

Natasha: That's so cool!

T'Challa: You think? ;)

Natasha: Yeah

Bruce: T'CHALLA 

T'Challa: Bye :S

T'Challa has disconnected 

Wanda: Cassie looks really cute in the picture you have Scott 

ScottLang: Thanks!!! :3 She does

Tony: Parker....you have Wanda?

Vision: .....

PeterParker: No! I have Emma Stone!!

Thor: Good choice:)

PeterParker: She's my biggest crush... it's like in another dimension she's the love of my life

Heimdall:.... sounds legit 

PeterParker: ;D

Heimdall: Fine! I have the other picture of Natasha!!! 

Natasha:.... aw that's sweet 

Heimdall: You aren't bothered?

Natasha: Not really 

Heimdall: :)

Bruce: If she doesn't mind neither do I

Tony: so.... the other picture of Maximoff is....

Vision: Loki's 

Wanda: What about his girlfriend?

Heimdall: Oh honey , you should see his gallery, it's full of pictures of Natasha and ... Taylor Swift....? 

Wanda: THAT B*TCH!....sorry it's a reflex 

Loki is connected 

Loki: Hi!

Wanda: When did you take the picture?

Loki: Me?!? What?!? 

Wanda: Loki! .... I was wearing those clothes the second time I went out with ... Tom Hiddleston 

Loki: Really??? What a coincidence! XD

Wanda: Wanna hear the funny thing?

Loki: ....no?

Wanda: He acted kind of weird the second time

Loki: He's stupid :')

Wanda: Loki -.-

Loki: yes? :/

Wanda: I didn't go out the second time with Tom Hiddleston, did I? It was you ._.

Loki:.....

Sam: That's why he didn't recognize me the second time!!!

Natasha: Didn't you say you went out with Tom once?

Wanda:.... well I did but the second day Sam and I found him again and we talked for a bit until.... OH MY GOSH LOKI IT WAS YOU!!!

Bruce: LOKI IS TOM HIDDLESTON?!?

Sam: What?!? Ha! Nooo

Loki: FINE! I pretended to be him the second time!

Wanda: Why didn't you tell me?!?

Sam: or me?!?

Thor: Brother!

Loki: I'm sorry....I hadn't planned to... I was on my way to make peace with all of the group and then found you and Sam! Then you two started calling me Tom and I ....I just went with it

PeterParker: You confused Loki with Tom Hiddleston?!?!

ScottLang: Are you blind? 

Bucky: OH MY GOD PEOPLE! THEY LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME!!!

Steve: ... you need glasses Bucky 

Loki: I'm sorry Wanda! and Sam...and Vision 

Wanda: I thought we were friends Loki...

Loki: We are!!

Wanda: No we are not, not anymore 

Loki: Just like that? Wanda, if this is about the photo I promise it will never happen again 

Wanda: It's not about the picture Loki! It's not even about Tom Hiddleston! It's about you making fun of me... first the "Odin" thing, then trying to make Vision and I break up and now you lied to me! When is this going to change?! That's not what friends do! 

Loki: I'm sorry, I'm an idiot 

Wanda: Just don't talk to me anymore okay? Just stay away from me

Wanda has disconnected 

Loki: But....

Vision: Run

Loki: ... don't worry Vision, I won't cause you or her trouble anymore 

Loki has disconnected 

Thor: Loki! Brother....

Heimdall: I'll try to find him Thor 

Thor: Thank you Heimdall 

Steve: Wow Tony, your games are really great -.-

Tony: Don't blame this on me Captain!

Steve: Well nothing would have happened if you hadn't cause this!

Tony: So now Loki being a jerk is my fault?

PeterParker: Please don't fight...

Steve: You being a jerk and not asking for permission is YOUR Fault Stark

Bruce: Steve stop

Tony: No it's okay Bruce, guy says what he wants, now I am the bad one, that's classic Rogers 

Steve: Don't become the victim now!

Natasha: C'mon guys!

Tony: So I am always the bad guy in the story? Is that what you're trying to say?!

Steve: If it fits...

Bucky: Steve shut up!

Tony: You are such a hypocrite Steve, that's what you are!

Heimdall: Guys

Steve: Oh please Tony don't try to turn upside down the story 

Heimdall: Guys!

Tony: Who is even making the story?!?...YOU ARE

Steve: I'm not making anything! 

Heimdall: GUYS!!!

Sam: What?!

Heimdall: Loki is gone!

Thor: What do you mean?

Heimdall:... I can't ser him!

Natasha: But that's impossible!

Vision: Are you sure Heimdall?

Heimdall: Yes

Thor: I'll start to search him

Bruce: Be careful Thor

Thor has disconnected 

Natasha: I'm gonna tell Wanda 

Vision: Thank you Natasha, but I believe it's best if I do it

Natasha: Of course 

Vision has disconnected 

Steve: Let's hope he's alright 

Tony: We'll find him


	52. Things are back to normal

Wanda is connected   
Vision is connected 

Vision: Wanda?

Wanda: Vizh, what's up?

Vision: Are you alright?

Wanda: ...well yeah 

Vision: Something happened 

Wanda: Why is there so much mystery Vis? What happened?

Vision: It's Loki, he has disappeared 

Wanda: He's probably just trying to be alone 

Vision: Heimdall can't see him

Wanda: How is that possible?!  Heimdall can see everything !

Vision: That's what we don't know

Heimdall: I still can't find him 

Wanda: Well we have to

Heimdall: I hope we do

XXX 

Natasha is connected   
Bruce is connected   
Tony is connected   
ScottLang is connected   
Logan is connected   
Vision is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Thor is connected   
CharlesXavier is connected   
Magneto is connected 

Magneto: IS LOKI OKAY?!?!

Natasha: We haven't found him

Thor: I have already looked in Asgard for him, there is no trace 

Wanda: Me and Vizh checked for clues in his apartment 

Bruce: I tried to track his radiation but I haven't found anything 

Natasha: I asked Director Fury and he told me to.... well "not bother him"

Heimdall: ..... that's one way to put it

Steve is connected   
Bucky is connected 

Bucky: He's not in the kitchen 

Steve: ... BUCKY 

Bucky: Wat?

Steve: YOU ONLY CHECKED THE KITCHEN?!?

Bucky: No!! -.-... I also checked the bathroom 

Steve: Oh wow -.-

Tony: I haven't found him either 

CharlesXavier: What happened?

ScottLang: He left

Magneto: Why?

ScottLang: cause he got caught by your daughter 

Magneto: caught with what?

Wanda: With my picture!

Magneto: o.O 

Wanda: NOT LIKE THAT -______-

Magneto: Oh....

CharlesXavier: Erik no.... 

Magneto: :S

Steve: Professor Xavier , is there a way in which you could help us find Loki?

CharlesXavier: Well I could use Cerebro but...if he's not in the planet I won't be able to find him

Tony: Well it's a start 

CharlesXavier: Alright then, let me check 

*CharlesXavier has entered Cerebro*

Bucky: Sounds cool 

Heimdall: I don't mean to disrespect or anything but if I, THE MIGHTY AND HANDSOME HEIMDALL couldn't see Loki, do you really think you have a chance? 

*CharlesXavier has found Loki*

Heimdall: :/

Magneto: Loki!!! :O. Is he okay??? 

Bruce: .___.

Wanda: Oh jeez dad you worry more about him than me, Peter or Pietro 

Erik: Don't be jealous Wanda -_- that's not the correct behavior of a child of mine. Besides if you had chosen Loki over Vision you'd have been my favorite daughter 

Wanda: What are you talking about? :/ I am your only daughter 

Erik: e.e ah...yeah

Wanda: I HAVE A SISTER?!?

Logan: He probably has an army of kids running around 

CharlesXavier: Don't take it personal Wanda....Erik likes to... reproduce 

Tony: :'D

Steve: O.o

Magneto: I have children to preserve the mutant species!

Bruce: ....

Magneto: It's science 

Vision: :/

Natasha: Guys shut up! Where's Loki?

Loki is connected 

Thor: BROTHER *.*!!

Steve: Loki!

Erik: OH MY GOD!!! LOKI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!? ARE YOU HURT? SOMETHING BAD COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU!! DON'T EVER LEAVE LIKE THAT AGAIN! I WAS WORRIED SICK! PROMISE YOU WON'T DISAPPEAR AGAIN!

Loki: .____. okay 

Natasha: Where were you?!

Loki: In LA 

Tony: Doing what?!

Loki: Stuff...why were you looking for me? 

Thor: Heimdall couldn't see you!

Loki: ._. Heimdall can see everything 

Heimdall: Well I ain't lying -.-

Tony: We thought you left cause of...ehmm I'm gonna shut up 

Steve: Thanks Tony

Loki: You all went crazy because I disappeared for a couple of hours?

ScottLang: Well yeah! 

Thor: I thought something had happened to you 

Loki: I'm okay Thor, really 

Wanda: Well you better not disappear again 

Loki: Okay...

Vision: We were worried Loki

Loki: Even you? 

Wanda: Yes!

Loki: I thought you and Vision hated me..

Vision: We don't 

Wanda: I might have exaggerated the other day 

Bucky: "might"? :') Ha!

Wanda: -.- fine I did exaggerate 

Loki: It was also my fault, I'm sorry 

Wanda: Friends?

Loki: Friends! 

Bruce: Awwww :3

PeterParker is connected   
Sam is connected 

PeterParker: GUYS 

Sam: TOM HIDDLESTON 

PeterParker: AND TAYLOR 

Sam: BROKE

PeterParker: UP!!!

Natasha: YESSSSSSSSS!!! *.* YES YES YES 

Wanda: That's great!! :D

Steve: Damn it!

ScottLang: LOL 

Tony: What is it?

ScottLang: Steve and I made a bet, 50 bucks that they wouldn't last 6 months together xD I won!!

Steve: -.-

Sam: Steve you are so naïve 

Steve: They looked serious!

Natasha: Tay-Tay isn't serious 

PeterParker: Well I have school tomorrow, night guys!

Tony: Night Parker 

Sam: I'm gonna go to

CharlesXavier: Me as well 

Wanda: Us to 

Natasha: I think we are all leaving, night everyone!

Magneto has disconnected   
Wanda has disconnected   
ScottLang has disconnected   
Steve has disconnected   
Bucky has disconnected   
Sam has disconnected   
Bruce has disconnected   
PeterParker has disconnected   
CharlesXavier has disconnected   
Vision has disconnected   
Natasha has disconnected 

Thor: Well I am glad you are alright brother, good night 

Loki: Bye Thor

Thor has disconnected 

Heimdall: Okay man, where were you?

Loki: In LA

Heimdall: Doing what? 

Loki: Stuff

Heimdall: You blocked me out of your sight

Loki: Maybe you just didn't see me

Heimdall: -.-

Loki: :/

Heimdall: Coincidence ha? Taylor and Tom broke up

Loki: So? You think I care about some mortals?

Heimdall: ...I think you only care about one mortal...

Loki: And I think you need a life, screw you Heimdall 

Heimdall: I love you too :*

Loki: Eww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Tay and Tom breaking up is old news.... :P but Here's a new chapter, please make suggestions and... I'll begin doing the ones people have asked for! :)


	53. Old news

Natasha is connected   
Tony is connected   
Steve is connected   
Clint is connected   
Sam is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Bruce is connected   
Vision is connected 

Sam: Hey guys, did you watch the the Emmys?

Steve: The what?

Natasha: Series and shows awards

Steve: They do those too?

Tony: Well yeah

Steve: Oh I knew it ...

Natasha: aha xD

Sam: Game of Thrones won!

Wanda: Sam you don't even watch Game of Thrones!

Sam: But I know what it's about 

Tony: Oh really? Explain 

Sam: Okay... so there's this guy Jon Snow who's super badass and died and came back to life and is a bastard and on the other hand there's Khaleesi who is the mother of dragons and is naked all the time plus Aquaman was her husband, and then there's Cersei who's a b*tch and  something about it being winter season 

Bruce: Really? That's what it's about??? O.o

Sam: Oh and everyone dies

Wanda: O.o

Tony: Ehmm Wilson 

Sam: What?

Tony: I think you don't really get Game of Thrones 

Sam: I do!

Natasha: Are you joking?! GoT is a story of passion, betrayal, power , hate, hope and a mixture of history and mythology 

Wanda: and a bunch of sex scenes 

Steve: e.O

Wanda: Don't get me wrong Cap, I haven't watched it, it's just that Emilia Clarke mentions that every time she's on a talk show

Clint: Talk shows are great 

Bruce: I love them

Clint: Laura and I had hoped Fallon would have won

Bruce: I prefer Kimmel

Tony: CIVIL WAR

Steve: You were waiting for the moment, weren't you? 

Tony: It was a golden opportunity!

Steve: *face palm*

Bruce: :) it was a good joke

Vision: I agree 

 

PeterMaximoff is connected

 

Steve: Hi Peter 

PeterMaximoff: Oh hey Captain America.... WANDA

Wanda: yes?

PeterMaximoff: HAVE YOU HEARD?!?

Wanda: About what?

PeterMaximoff: ABOUT DAD!

Vision: Did he die?! :D  
￼  
PeterMaximoff:....no

Vision: Oh...

Tony:  xD

Wanda: -.-... what is it Peter?

PeterMaximoff: HE'S DATING ALICIA VIKANDER!!!

Sam: WHAT?!?!

Wanda: Who?

Clint: She's an actress 

Natasha: REALLY?!? ALICIA VIKANDER?! THE ALICIA VIKANDER?!

PeterMaximoff: Yes!!!

Bruce: They look cute together, I've seen pictures 

Tony: Yeah they do a bit

Bruce: Is it weird if I ship them?

Vision: No

Bruce: Oh okay:3

Sam: SHE'S TOO PURE FOR HIM

Wanda: Oh...

PeterMaximoff: I FEEL SO WEIRD CAUSE I HAD THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON HER!! :O

Tony: You you liked your possible step mother?

PeterMaximoff: x___x

Natasha: Sam, you see right there? That bit of incest... that's close to GoT

PeterMaximoff: IT'S NOT INCEST!! SHE'S NOT MY MOM!! AJDVAKZHSN#6438hhdhlhdhlfefj

Natasha: Peter I was joking!

Vision: Wanda, your family is disfunctional 

Wanda: Yep... 

PeterMaximoff: ahdkakdbakshsksbalsbeflkajab

Steve: Take deep breaths! Think of something happy!

Tony: Oh wow Steve

Steve:  at least I'm trying to help!

 

Jean is connected 

 

Jean: Ehm Wanda, your brother is on the floor crying 

Wanda: Oh that's great -.- PETER GET UP

PeterMaximoff: SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THIS WHO AM I TO DISAGREE I TRAVELED THE WORLD AND THE SEVEN SEAS EVERYBODY IS LOOKING FOR SOMETHING SOME OF THEM WANT TO USE YOU SOME OF THEM WANT TO GET USED BY YOU SOME OF THEM WANT TO ABUSE YOU SOME OF THEM WANT TO BE ABUSED....UUUHHHHHHH AHHHHHH

Tony:....

Natasha: okay bye 

 

Natasha has disconnected 

 

Sam: Did he just type the lyrics of Sweet Dreams?

Jean: Oh he's also singing it out loud 

 

Logan is connected 

 

Logan: Someone please control him or I'm gonna punch him

Jean: Logan take it easy 

Logan: okay :)

Steve: o.o

Wanda: HEIMDALL 

Heimdall: I'm right here, no need to yell

Wanda: Where's dad?

Heimdall: He left my mom to never return 

Vision: I think she meant where is HER dad 

Heimdall: Oh LOL... want me to call him?

Jean: Please, Peter is starting to scare me

 

ScottSummers is connected 

 

ScottSummers: Jean!! *.* <3.... Logan -.-

Logan: Weirdo

ScottSummers: THAT'S IT I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU!

Jean: GUYS STOP

Logan: Okay Jean :)

ScottSummers: >:/

 

Magneto is connected 

 

Magneto: WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT.?

Wanda: Your son is crying on the floor 

Magneto: Which one?

Tony: o.o Peter Maximoff 

Magneto: Oh, that one

Wanda: -.-

Magneto: So? He be crazy 

Sam: He went nuts after hearing you and Alicia Vikander are dating 

Magneto:... you didn't know?

PeterMaximoff: NO

Magneto:... well I am

PeterMaximoff: I LIKED HER! IT'S NOT FAIR!

Magneto: Son, I will tell you a wise proverb that will make it seem fair

PeterMaximoff: Promise?

Magneto: Yes

PeterMaximoff: Okay...

Magneto: Ehem.... FINDERS KEEPERS

PeterMaximoff: ._.

Heimdall: ROFL

Magneto: Now get up before Charles lectures me about not teaching my children valuable lessons 

PeterMaximoff: Fine -.-

Jean: Oh he got up! :)

PeterMaximoff: Thanks Jean

Logan: HEY WATCH YOUR STEP SHE'S MINE!

ScottSummers: SCREW YOU LOGAN! SHE'S MINE 

Jean: -_______-

 

Jean has disconnected 

 

ScottSummers: Jean! I'll go after you!

Logan: Unless I get there first! 

 

ScottSummers has disconnected   
Logan has disconnected 

 

Magneto: Now, Wanda, Peter, dress nicely I'm gonna introduce you to Alicia 

Wanda: Yes!!! 

PeterMaximoff: :) I love you dad!!!

Wanda: Can I call her mom?!

Magneto: No

Wanda: :(

Magneto: And. Vision. You. Are. Also.Invited

Vision: Really?

Magneto: Yes. Alicia. Wants. To. Meet. You

Tony: Why do you type like that?

Magneto: Makes it easier 

Vision: All right, I'll go

Wanda: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I hope you liked it.... I know! Alicia Vikander and Michael Fassbender dating are old news but I really wanted to write it xD ... so please let me know if you'd like more appearances from the X-men or not...and! I haven't really watched GoT so don't get offended please:p


	54. Cooking Problems

Sam is connected   
Bucky is connected   
Steve is connected   
Stark is connected   
PeterParker is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Vision is connected  
Thor is connected   
Natasha is connected 

Sam: WHO BURNED THE KITCHEN?!

Thor: It was not me

Natasha: We know that Thor, you don't live with us

Thor: And I am proud of my decision:)

Stark: DAMN IT GUYS! THE KITCHEN WAS NEW!

Wanda: Who did it?! 

Bucky: It wasn't me this time!

Sam: Are you sure?!?

Bucky: Course I am prick 

Natasha: Punctuation!

Sam: LOL, Bucky is a prick

Bucky: Oh shoot! :(

Steve: Stop it guys

PeterParker: Who burned the kitchen?

Steve: Pointing fingers and judging is not what we should be doing! We are a team guys, we must help each other :) The good thing is that no one got hurt 

Thor: So you are saying that it was your fault?

Stark: BUSTED

Steve: -.-

Natasha: I'm gonna give you cooking lessons!

Steve: Thanks Nat :3

Wanda: I thought you said you didn't know how to cook..

Natasha: Whatevs, how hard can it be? 

Bucky: ask Steve :'D

Sam: Damn! 

Thor: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! He's right! I once asked for Steve's help to toast poptarts and the little unworthy machine exploted!

Wanda: :')

Steve: -_______-

Stark: In my opinion, Vision is a better cook than you Rogers

Steve: well thanks Tony ...

Vision: Stark, please do not say that

Stark: Why not?

Vision: Because it's not an opinion, it is a fact

Heimdall: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?!

PeterParker: Oh my gosh!!! :')

Steve: t(-.-t)

Natasha: Language!

Steve: NO, F*** THIS S*IT I'M TIRED OF BEING BULLIED YOU MOTHERF******!

Thor: o.o

PeterParker: *Sam feels offended*

Wanda: BAHAHAHABAHA!! :')

Sam: Oh yeah?!? Well I just sent you all a picture of Wanda eating spaghetti from a bowl... NO HANDS

Wanda: >:/

Vision: Wanda...what were you doing?

Wanda: I had never eaten pasta before and Sam the idiot told me I couldn't use my hands so Steve fed me! HE LITERALLY FED ME LIKE A FREAKING DOG

Steve: In my defense I thought that's how people eat pasta now...

Natasha: Why would you think that?!

Steve: BECAUSE I WAS FREAKING FROZEN FOR A LONG DAMN TIME!

Stark: Oh...here we go again *sigh*

PeterParker: You remind of the old lady from the Titanic movie, Cap, when she starts "It's been 84 years...."

Thor: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

Heimdall: That's was good kid! :')

Steve: -.-

PeterParker: .___.

Bucky: LMAO

Steve: Bucky you are as old as I am! -.-

Bucky: But I wear it better ;D


	55. Sup

Stark is connected   
Nat is connected   
Steve is connected   
Sam is connected   
Bucky is connected   
Bruce is connected   
Thor is connected   
Loki is connected   
Wanda is connected   
ScottLang is connected   
Vision is connected   
PeterParker is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
Clint is connected   
Rocket is connected   
Gamora is connected   
Drax is connected   
StarLord is connected 

Nat: Guys I'm bored 

Bucky: So?

Nat: You don't want me to be bored 

Bucky: Why not?

Bruce: She gets cranky 

Nat: -_____-

Bruce: But in a pretty way :')

Nat: ...

T'Challa: What can we do Natasha?

Nat: I wanna play a game!

ScottLang: That did not sound creepy at all... 

Sam: :'D

PeterParker: I know a game!

Stark: Which one?

PeterParker: We could try playing family feud!

Loki: We are not family 

Vision: Thank God

Loki: -.-

Gamora: What is that?

ScottLang: It's a game in which different teams try to guess the most common answer to a topic, I'm so good at that !

Nat: We should totally play!

Steve: I'm not so sure about that.... I kind of... suck at guessing new stuff

Bucky: Steve, you suck at everything 

Sam: :'D 

Steve: .__.

T'Challa: When did it go from Sam and Bucky fighting over Steve to Sam and Bucky making fun of Steve?

Nat: It's a natural procedure of life 

StarLord: But what are we supposed to say? Cause we kind of live in space...

ScottLang: I'll be on your team guys!!

Drax: .... that means Groot is not playing? I don't call him?

Rocket: Dude, as much as I love Groot he is going to make us lose, don't call him

Gamora: We accept your challenge Avengers 

Vision: How are we going to know if we are right?

Thor: HEIMDALL 

Heimdall: Yo!

Nat: Could you help us play???

Heimdall: Sure! I have nothing better to do ;)

Thor: You are protecting Asgard, are you not?

Heimdall:.... yeah sure

Thor: Alright then ;)

Heimdall: Team one!

Nat: 'Original Avengers '.... Stark, Cap, Clint, Bruce, Thor and me!

Clint: :)

Heimdall: Team number two!

Bucky: 'Team Squad'! Sam, Wanda, Vision, T'Challa, Peter and me

Wanda: You do know 'team' and 'squad' is technically the same, right?

Bucky: Yeah, but it sounds cool

Vision: No it doesn't 

Sam: :')

Heimdall: Team Three

StarLord: Drax, Gamora, Rocket, Loki, Scott and me!!

ScottLang: Yeah!

Heimdall: What are you gonna be called?

Gamora: 'Space Babes'

Rocket: Damn straight! ;)

ScottLang: :3

Heimdall:.... okay

Nat: So let's begin!

Heimdall: Name one thing you can find on your drawer 

Gamora: Me!

Wanda: Me!

Bruce: Me!

Heimdall: Gamora answered first, please state your answer 

StarLord: Come on babe, you can do it!

Gamora: GRENADE!

ScottLang:.... 

Rocket: YES!

Drax: Gamora for the win!

Loki: .__.

Heimdall:.... actually grenade is on the third place so since Wanda from 'Team Squad' was the second to answer you have a chance to score higher 

Wanda: Wohooo!

Bruce:... grenade is number 3? 

Heimdall: Yeah

Stark:... ._.

Sam: Wanda, go on! You can do it!

Wanda: ... Heimdall! Is it *clothes?

Heimdall: That's number two

T'Challa:... what kind of drawer do you have?

Heimdall: Bruce? Got a better answer?

Bruce: ... I hope

Nat: You can do it Bruce :*

Bruce: ... Heimdall, is it *Books?

Heimdall: No

Stark: WHAT?!

Heimdall: Points to 'Team Squad'!

Bucky: YESSSSSSSSS!!!

PeterParker: WOHOOO SUCKERS

Clint: I demand to know the number one answer! >:/

Heimdall: Fine -.- the answer was maple syrup 

Gamora: Damn it! :( That was going to be my second guess

Clint: You are joking right?

Heimdall: No

Loki: Who has maple syrup?!?

Vision: I do...

Loki: Why?!?

Wanda: cause I like maple syrup 

Stark:....

Sam: .________.

Rocket: I'm not gonna ask

Heimdall: So, 'Team Squad' you have 2 strikes, cause that's how I wanna play... The question is "Popular Pet Names"

Bucky: Let me answer guys!

Sam: Go ahead

Bucky: DINOSAUR!

T'Challa: What the hell?!? Who names their pet like that >:/

Bucky: I DO

Heimdall: Ehmmm no, strike one 

Vision: Is it *Puppy?

Heimdall: ...no, strike two 

Vision: :(

Wanda: It's okay Vizh :3 it's just a game 

Vision: <3

Heimdall: We go over to Space Babes! Same question 

ScottLang: Is it *Lucky?

Heimdall: Correct! That is number 2!

Drax: Yes! 

StarLord: My turn! Is it *Pancake?

Heimdall: No, strike one

Drax: You can bake a cake in a pan? ._. Peter, you have to give me the recipe 

StarLord:...

Loki: Let me answer 

Rocket: Go ahead reindeer 

Loki: I am NOT a reindeer 

ScottLang: Loki! Focus! It's our only chance 

Loki: Is it *Taylor?

Heimdall: No

Gamora: TAYLOR?! What kind of name is that for a dog?! >:V

Loki: Blame Wanda and Romanoff!!

Nat: Why?!

Loki: Because every time someone mentioned Taylor you two would say "that bitch'! I thought it was a dog!

Wanda: :')

Heimdall: Whatever , 'Original Avengers' your turn, if you can guess number one the point is for you

Thor: I want to answer!

Stark: Thor no offense but I'm not sure you will actually guess it 

Steve: Sorry Thor but Tony is right 

Nat: You said that Tony is right?!?

Stark: :O

Steve: So?

Nat: I'm taking a screen shot of that!

Clint: Heimdall, is it *Cookie?

Heimdall: That's number 3! You can continue guessing 

Nat: Is it *Jack?

Heimdall: Nope, sorry strike one

Thor: LET ME ANSWER 

Bruce: Not now Thor

Thor: I DEMAND YOU LET ME SPEAK!

Nat: We haven't gotten a point Thor!

Steve: Just let him try

Stark: But he's gonna be wrong!

Clint: It's just a game

Nat: I am competitive! -_-

Clint: No sh*t Sherlock 

Heimdall: Correct! Point is for 'Original Avengers'!

Thor: What?

Natasha: o.o how?

Heimdall: Number one answer is Sherlock 

Clint: Really? ._.

Heimdall: Yeah, it's like people name specifically their dogs 'Sherlock' so they can say 'No sh*t Sherlock '

Clint: Ha!!!

Steve: xD 

Heimdall: Original Avengers, next question "Ways to greet someone"

Stark: Is it Hello?

Heimdall: Strike one!

Bruce: What?!?

Nat: Is it *Hi?

Heimdall: Strike Two 

Clint: What the hell?? 

Heimdall: Don't blame me! 'Space Babes' same question 

Gamora: Is it *hey?

Heimdall: Correct! That's number 3

ScottLang: Number 3?!? What the hell?

Rocket: Is it *Hiya?

Heimdall: No, strike one

ScottLang:.... I can't think of anything 

Loki: Is it *Yo?

Heimdall: Correct, Number Two!!

Gamora: Way to go Loki!! :)

StarLord: Loki! Loki! Loki!

ScottLang: Is it *Howdy?

Heimdall: Strike Two! 'Team Squad' it's your only chance 

Sam: *is it toodles?

Heimdall: Strike one....

Bucky: :O T.T

Sam: Who has an idea?!?

Wanda: I don't

PeterParker: I could try but we'd probably lose :(

T'Challa: I trust you Peter

Vision: We do

PeterParker: I could mess this up guys...

T'Challa: No, listen Peter for everyone to believe in you, you must believe in yourself first 

Sam: You can do it Parker!

Wanda: Go Peter! 

T'Challa: Now tell me, do you believe in yourself?

PeterParker: I... I do 

Bucky: I believe in myself too! I wanna answer!

T'Challa: You don't count Bucky 

Bucky: :(

PeterParker: Heimdall, is it *Sup?

Heimdall: CORRECT!

Nat: WHO THE HELL GREETS SOMEONE WITH SUP?!?

Stark: WHERE DID YOU GET THIS ANSWERS HEIMDALL?!?

Rocket: THIS IS BS! -.-

Wanda: We won the point!! :)

Heimdall: Next round?

Loki: NO

Sam: Oh c'mon man

Loki: The answers are stupid, I will not continue playing a lame mortal game!

Thor: I WANTED TO PLAY BUT THEY WOULDN'T LET ME

StarLord: AND I DON'T GET IT

Heimdall: WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

Gamora: Peter calm down! It's just a game 

StarLord: JUST A GAME?!? JUST A GAME ?!? OH PLEASE, LIKE YOU COULD UNDERSTAND 

Gamora: -_- Oh I'm sorry Quill

Gamora has disconnected 

Rocket: You just screwed up big time Star Lord

Thor: Yes

Drax: What do you mean? She said she was sorry

StarLord: I'm pretty sure it was sarcasm... ._.

Drax: Oh...

Stark: I don't know you guys but she sounded pissed

Heimdall: Oh! She IS pissed :'D

ScottLang: Why do you laugh?

Heimdall: I love drama ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> II was inspired by The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon :') he played family feud with Eva Longoria and none of them could guess the word for greeting someone... I kind of changed ... whatever... Love you guys!


	56. This just got strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!  
> Who's excited about Doctor Strange??? I am!!  
> This is a chapter just for him and Christine Palmer....  
> I HAVE NOT WATCHED THE MOVIE, so I made this up... with of course the inspiration of the sketch Jimmy Kimmel and Benedict did!

Christine: Stephen

StephenS: Yes honey?

Christine: Don't call me honey 

StephenS: I was just messing with you, what is Chris? Are you going to ask me out?

Christine: Ha! No

StephenS: :'(

Christine: Listen, my shift starts in five minutes so I'm gonna be quick 

StephenS: Okay...

Christine: I need you to babysit my nephew at a kids party 

StephenS:...

Christine: Are you there?

StephenS: Why me?!

Christine: Because you are kind, sweet and so handsome :*

StephenS: Nice try

Christine: -.- fine, you are the only one that I trust enough to do so 

StephenS: What about your friends?

Christine: We are all going to perform a very important surgery! Stephen, please 

StephenS: ....

Christine: please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please 

StephenS: STOP 

Christine: Stephen please help me :(

StephenS: What's in it for me?

Christine: A hug

StephenS: nah

Christine: Last week you told me a hug would be more than enough to make you happy -.-

StephenS: Well yes but last week I didn't have to babysit your nephew, Chris I'm not good with kids

Christine: What do you want as pay?

StephenS: .... ;D

Christine: Not that! -.-

StephenS: :'D

Christine: I'll take you out for dinner 

StephenS: To anywhere I want?

Christine: Yes 

StephenS:...a fancy one?

Christine: With candles and everything 

StephenS: ... plus $150 

Christine: What for?!?

StephenS: Babysitting!

Christine: Fine!! Just pick him up and don't leave his side

StephenS: I hate you

__________

*Hours later*

 

Christine: STEPHEN 

StephenS: Yes?

Christine: Where did you send him?!?!?!

StephenS:...who?

Christine: MY NEPHEW 

StephenS: Oh... about that, he ran away

Christine: Nice try -.- I have seen the cameras!! 

StephenS: What?! Why were there cameras?

Christine: THAT'S NOT THE DAMN POINT, WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM TO???

StephenS:... I don't know what you are talking about 

Christine: oh really?? Please explain to me the picture I just sent you in which you are clearly pushing him to another dimension 

StephenS: Oh... that

Christine: Yeah!

StephenS: ... I'm gonna go get him

 

StephenS has disconnected 

 

Heimdall: Now that's messed up 

Christine: .____.

Heimdall: Oh crap... I thought I hadn't typed it LOL

Christine: Who are you?

Heimdall: Heimdall 

Christine: Why are you here...?

Heimdall: ... cause I can be, could we pretend this didn't happen?

Christine: good plan

Heimdall: We'll meet sooner or later... I think 

Christine: ...bye

Heimdall: Bye

 

StephenS is connected 

 

StephenS: He's safe and sound!!

Christine: Oh my gosh! Where was he?!?

StephenS: ._. you don't want to know, I'll take him back to your place

Christine:.. thank you I guess 

StephenS: You are welcome, hey I'm free tomorrow night 

Christine: You literally sent my nephew to another dimension!!! >:/

StephenS: but he's fine! And he loves me

Christine: what?

StephenS: He liked me! Plus he says that if you don't keep your promise he'll tell his mom what happened 

Christine: I hate you 

StephenS: I'll dress pretty for you;)

Christine:... just get him here

 

Christine has disconnected 

 

StephenS: She loves me

NickFury is connected 

StephenS: Excuse me, who  are you?!

NickFury: Nick Fury, ex-director of SHIELD, currently the official babysitter of the "mightiest superheroes"

StephenS: What do you want?

NickFury: Well Doctor Strange, I am here to talk about the Avengers initiative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, it's totally random 
> 
> In my country the movie is gonna come out in Friday but I can't wait... what about you guys???
> 
> Benedict Cumberbatch is my favorite actor... just so you know :P


	57. Pathetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll wait till next week to write Stephen's introduction to the Avengers... meanwhile: Guardians of the Galaxy!!

StarLord is connected   
Drax is connected   
Rocket is connected   
Groot is connected   
Gamora is connected 

StarLord: Guys???? Are you there?

Gamora: What do you want Peter?

StarLord: I'm just trying to make sure the guys aren't on there phones, I need to talk to you Gamora 

Gamora: I'm busy be quick 

StarLord: Listen I screwed up, I am a big jerk and I perfectly understand why you are angry at me

Gamora:... you don't remember, do you?

StarLord: Nope, I don't have the slightest clue of why are you angry with me, but knowing myself it was cause I acted like a douche

Gamora: True 

StarLord: So, can we please fix this?

Gamora: You can try 

StarLord: Good! I'm great at trying! So, what did I do now?

Gamora: ...

StarLord: What is it?

Gamora: ... I forgot the reason I was angry with you

StarLord: Neat

Gamora: Damn it, I had prepared a whole speech 

StarLord: I think it's the universe trying to stop us from fighting so we can spend our time in other things ;D

Gamora: Oh really? ;)

StarLord: Yeah :3

Gamora: Okay then ;)

Rocket: Peter told you that you couldn't understand a game in a very rude way

StarLord: ROCKET

Gamora: Now I remember! Why did you talk to me like that in front of everyone, Quill?!? Have I done that to you??? I DON'T THINK SO

StarLord:... oh my gosh. Listen Gamora I'm sorry I got over passionate in the game, it's just that.... I'm sorry, okay?

Gamora: You think you're going to make things better with an "okay?" Humans are stupid-.-

Drax: I don't think you two should fight 

StarLord: Exactly! Thank you Drax, you are my best friend!

Gamora: You are pathetic Quill

Gamora has disconnected 

StarLord: >:/ Rocket! Why did you do that?!?

Rocket: You practically forced me to do it! You two were getting all romantic in the chatroom, ew! I don't want to see that :S

StarLord: I'm gonna have to find her now and fix this the old way

Drax: You mean face to face?

StarLord: That's right... wait you used an expression!! :O

Drax: Of course I did, I'm not stupid , Gamora is right, you are pathetic 

StarLord: I''m starting to think it's true :(

Rocket: It sure as hell is

Groot: I am Groot


	58. Bad jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also random, NO spoilers

StephenS is connected   
Christine is connected 

StephenS: Christine 

Christine: Yes?

StephenS: Are you busy?

Christine: No, I'm on my break, what's the matter?

StephenS: I just wanted to tell you something 

Christine: Okay 

StephenS: It's more of a question really 

Christine: Go on

StephenS: When does a brain become afraid?

Christine: ... it has to do with the psychology of the patient  

StephenS: Wrong

Christine: What's the answer then?

StephenS: When the brain loses its nerve *ba da bum tss*  
￼  
Christine: .___.

StephenS: Oh c'mon it was a good joke :')

Christine: I think I just puked

StephenS: :(

Christine: I can't believe you are making stupid jokes about brains, you were a neurosurgeon 

StephenS: Well I'm bored

Christine: Aren't you supposed to be doing super hero stuff?

StephenS: I am a sorcerer not a super hero

Christine: -.-

StephenS: I thought you would laugh 

Christine: I didn't 

StephenS: Is it really that bad?

Christine: yes 

StephenS: *Knock knock*

Christine: I'm not going to do this 

StephenS: Oh c'mon please 

Christine: No!

StephenS: I promise it's fun, c'mon *Knock knock*

Christine: Fine, -.- who is it?

StephenS: Honeydew!

Christine: Honeydew who? 

StephenS: Honeydew you know how fine you look right now?

Christine: -___-

StephenS: ;D

Christine: Please lose my number 

Christine has disconnected 

StephenS: xD

Heimdall: Listen dude, I might not have a lot of experience with earth girls but your technique sucks

StephenS: First: Who the hell are you? Second: Like you could do better 

Heimdall: To answer,1. I'm Heimdall, 2. I can and I'll beat you

StephenS: 1. I still have no idea of who you are 2. It's on


	59. Strange Spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pun intended, SPOILERS!  
> Hey, I waited a week:p  
> well I hope you enjoy this little introduction of Stephen to the team

Tony is connected   
Natasha is connected   
PeterParker is connected   
Vision is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Clint is connected   
Scott is connected   
Rhodey is connected   
Steve is connected   
Sam is connected   
StarLord is connected   
Bucky is connected   
Loki is connected   
Thor is connected   
Bruce is connected 

Wanda: Vizh!! :( I miss you 

Vision: I miss you too Wanda,  T'Challa and I  have almost finished 

Tony: What exactly are you two doing?

T'Challa: Important classified stuff

Tony: Well wow

Rhodey: Don't mind him guys, he's just jealous 

Tony: WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS?

Rhodey: Cause they didn't invite you 

Tony: I'm not jealous -.-

Thor: Loki

Loki: What is it Thor?

Thor: Have you seen Heimdall?

Loki: No

Thor: He is not in his post 

Loki: That is so strange 

Heimdall: LOL

Loki: What are you laughing about?

Heimdall: Cause you said "Strange" :'D

Natasha: Oh you're right, hilarious e.e

Thor: Heimdall, where are you?

Heimdall: I'm in the middle of a "Strange" business ;)

Sam: Sounds illegal 

Bucky: :/

Thor: Heimdall stop this nonsense at once, why are you not guarding Asgard?

Heimdall: OH EXCUSE ME MIGHTY THOR BUT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT IT FEELS TO BE STANDING UP 24/7/12 MONTHS?? WITHOUT EVEN HAVING A SMALL STOOL?!? FOOD?!? OR EVEN WATER?!?! PLUS HAVING TO WEAR A STUPID ARMOR THAT YOUR FATHER PICKED FOR ME TO USE CAUSE IT LOOKED 'HIP' AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE VACATIONS! NOT EVEN SPRING BREAK... WHERE IS MY ME TIME EHH THOR?!? 

Thor: ... .____. I apologize Heimdall 

PeterParker: Are you okay Heimdall?

Heimdall: Actually I'm felling a bit "strange" 

Loki: Is this a joke?

Heimdall: No, I really want my spring break 

Thor: Of course

Heimdall: That's it... .___.?

Thor: Well yes

Heimdall: So you're saying that if I had complained sooner you would have given me vacations?

Thor: Yes

Heimdall: .____. well that's "Strange"... x'D

StarLord: Okay dude, why are you typing "Strange" so much?

Heimdall: I thought you'd never ask... I'm gonna call Fury

NICKFURY is connected 

NICKFURY: Listen up, I found a new guy, he'll work with you in the future, but for now meet him and please do not scare him off

Natasha: Okay....

Tony: Nice to see you too ...

NICKFURY: Fury out.

NICKFURY has disconnected 

Bruce: That was Strange

Heimdall: :'D 

Rhodey:?

StephenS is connected 

Steve: Hello there, welcome to the team I am Steve Rogers and this are the Avengers... plus Loki and Star Lord

StephenS: Hello and I am not joining the team, I'm not a superhero

StarLord: Don't worry, neither am I xD

Clint: So what are you? Trained assassin?

Natasha: Former spy?

Tony: Hitman?

Sam: Soldier?

StephenS: Actually no, I am a doctor, well I was anyway 

Wanda: Doctor who?

StephenS: No, Doctor Strange 

Vision: I do not get it

StephenS: Oh my gosh...listen my name is Stephen Strange, since I am a doctor it's my official title 

Scott: So what do you do Doctor?

StephenS: I am a Sorcerer 

Sam: Like Harry Potter? ._.

StephenS: No-.-, I use the mystic arts

Tony: So magic?

StephenS: You could say that

Rhodey:....

Natasha:....

Tony: Is this a joke?

Steve: Please don't be rude Tony 

Tony: Oh c'mon Cap, you actually believe this guy? A sorcerer?!? Ha! What's next a witch?? XD

Wanda: -.- Stark I am the Scarlet WITCH 

Tony: You actually do spells?!?

StephenS: I prefer to call them programs 

Wanda: Classy

StephenS: Thank you

Bruce: okay so what do you do exactly?

StephenS: I am the master of the sanctum in New York which is one of the three in Earth that creates a shield to protect the planet from threats 

StarLord: Nice, space is wild

Tony: OH MY GOSH GUYS, DO YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE HIM?!?

Wanda: I do 

Bucky: Me too 

Natasha: I guess 

Thor: Yes 

Rhodey: Yeah

Tony: NOT YOU TOO RHODES 

Rhodey: ._. Tony seriously man, we have met aliens, literally anything is possible 

StephenS: Listen Stark, if I show you my abilities will you stop questioning me?

Tony: Pfff! You can try

Steve: not again...

Tony: GUYS THERE'S A GOLDEN HUGE RING IN MY LIVING ROOM 

StephenS: That's me

Tony: Nice try, I'm not buying that 

StephenS: Suit yourself 

Tony has disconnected 

PeterParker: Ehmm Doctor Strange?

StephenS: Yes?

PeterParker: What happened with Mr Stark?

StephenS: I sent him to Everest 

Natasha:... why?

StephenS: He wouldn't believe me, plus it's not that bad

Rhodey: I have his back -.-

StephenS: Wanna join him then, Colonel Rhodes?

Rhodey: Nah I'm okay ._.

Loki: I'm impressed Doctor Strange 

StephenS: okay... I should get Stark back

Tony is connected 

Tony: I'M SO SORRY STRANGE ...PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I BELIEVE YOU 

StephenS: stop

Steve:  ._. it was nice meeting you Doctor, thank you for protecting the planet I guess

StephenS: Well someone has to save the world when the former superheros are too busy fighting each other

Heimdall: LOL "TRIGGERED"

Wanda: Doctor Strange! Can I change to your team??

Steve: Wanda no!

Wanda: :(

StephenS: ... I'm gonna go now, good bye

StephenS has disconnected 

Clint: No kidding he's strange, poor guy, he must be attacked with puns all the time

T'Challa: He was nice enough 

Steve: I doubt he'll come back

Natasha: I don't blame him

Heimdall: Oh he will, there are much more "stranger things" to come 

Steve: I UNDERSTOOD THAT REFERENCE


	60. The Challenge Begins

Tony is connected   
Sam is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Loki is connected   
Bruce is connected   
Thor is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
Steve is connected   
StephenS is connected 

Tony: Doctor! You came back!

StephenS: Please call me Stephen and I just wanted to ask if any of you have Heimdall's private number 

Sam: *faints*

Thor: Good joke :')

StephenS: I'm not joking... ._.

Natasha: Oh man, he's serious xD

Steve: Give him a break guys, he's new 

StephenS: so, is that a no?

Natasha: Doctor Strange, Heimdall is everywhere 

Sam: Except guarding Asgard apparently xP

Thor: ._.

Loki: What does not make sense is the fact that someone might actually want to speak with Heimdall 

Heimdall: Loki, I will stab you 

StephenS: There you are

Heimdall: What's up Stephen?

StephenS: What do you mean "what's up"? -.-

Heimdall: Appart from the sky :)

T'Challa: -.-

StephenS: STOP TEXTING CHRISTINE 

Tony: Who's Christine??? :O

StephenS: SHE'S MY..... ._.

T'Challa: Your girlfriend?

StephenS: well not now ... but... STAY AWAY FROM HER

Natasha: Oh, so it's "complicated"?

StephenS: It's a long story...

Tony: Let me guess, you were a jerk to her?

StephenS:... 

T'Challa: Wow, another one 

Heimdall: Hey Stephen, chill man, you accepted the challenge 

StephenS: I didn't know you were actually going to try something with her -.-!

Sam: Heimdall that's wrong :')

Steve: Why do you laugh then?

Sam: Cause it's funny 

Steve: -.-

Sam: ._. 

Steve: -.-

Sam: I'm sorry 

StephenS: Listen Heimdall, stop at once 

Heimdall: ....nah

StephenS: >:/

Heimdall: Are you two guys a thing ?

StephenS: no, she's free to go out with whoever she wants 

Heimdall: Cool, I'm gonna ask her out 

StephenS: NO

Natasha: Guys! We have someone who's afraid of commitment! :3

StephenS: No I'm not!

Heimdall: So I'm gonna ask her

StephenS: NO

Heimdall: Too late, I already did

Sam: What did she say???

Heimdall: nothing yet...oh! She's typing 

StephenS: CHRISTINE NO

StephenS has disconnected 

Tony: Well what did she say?

Heimdall: She stopped typing, I wonder what happened... 

Loki: HEIMDALL YOU CAN SEE EVERYTHING 

Heimdall: Oh.. right LMAO :'D .. he stole her phone

T'Challa: Nice 

Thor: I once did that to Jane :').... she hit me :(

Loki: Where's Vision?

Tony: You mean, "where's Wanda"? 

Loki: no

Natasha: okay well WANDA and Vision are on vacations 

Loki: I genuinely asked for Vision 

Bruce: -_-

Thor: Where did they go?

Sam: The beach :3

Bruce: He has grown so much...

Thor: I'm so proud of my son :3

Tony: of OUR son 

Bruce: Yes 

Steve: ._.

Natasha: ._.

T'Challa: ._.

Loki: ._.

Sam: ._.


	61. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter:)  
> This is for Naotoshun, I know you didn't request it but I hope everything is fine and that you and your family are safe :) Know that you have been in my prayers, take care

Sam is connected   
Bucky is connected   
Steve is connected 

Steve: Hello guys!

Bucky: Hey Steve

Sam: How are you man?

Steve: I'm okay, I really appreciate you guys taking care of Sharon's dog for the weekend 

Bucky: Oh no problem, he loves the complex

Sam: Yeah, so how are you two doing? ;)

Steve: Inappropriate question 

Bucky: ;)

Steve: Stop it

Sam: ;)

Steve: Just take care of the dog, please 

Sam: sure no problem man

Steve: Thanks 

Steve has disconnected 

Bucky: Hey Sam, we should throw a party 

Sam: And invite who? Steve's out of town, Wanda and Vision are still on the beach, Natasha is still mad at me 

Bucky: Why is Natasha mad with you?

Sam: I broke her favorite high heels 

Bucky: Why?

Sam: Turns out they weren't my size

Bucky: okay.... well we could always try Stark

Sam: You're right! I'm gonna call him

Tony is connected   
Rhodey is connected 

Tony: You were looking for me?

Sam: Yes

Rhodey: Who died?!?

Bucky: No one, we're throwing a party

Tony: Who's going?

Bucky: No one yet

Rhodey: Well as much as I would like to go.... I can't 

Tony: Yeah.... me neither 

Sam: Why?

Rhodey: Cause I have a thing...

Tony: Yes... we have a thing 

Rhodey: "we"?

Tony: -.- yes "we"

Bucky:....

Rhodey: Thanks though 

Tony: We really appreciate it guys

Bucky: Oh don't worry 

Tony has disconnected   
Rhodey has disconnected 

Sam: Well we tried

Bucky: Hey, why don't we party?

Sam: Just the two of us?

Bucky: Yeah!

Sam:... well I'm bored, sure!

 

Hours later XXX 

 

Natasha is connected   
Vision is connected   
Clint is connected   
Steve is connected   
Thor is connected 

Steve: Do you know where Sam and Bucky are?

Natasha: No

Thor: Why do you ask?

Steve: They don't answer their phones 

Vision: Tony told me they had invited him to a party

Natasha: a party?!? With who?

Vision: I was not given those details 

Clint: Who could they have invited? Their only friend is Steve 

Natasha: ha! :'D

PeterParker is connected 

PeterParker: Hey guys, Sharon's dog is alright, nothing to worry about :)

Steve: :/ what? 

PeterParker: Oh wait... I thought Sam and Bucky were here

Thor: They are not but please continue 

PeterParker: ._. nah I'm okay 

Steve: Peter, what happened?

PeterParker: .__. what?

Natasha: >.<

Sam is connected   
Bucky is connected 

Sam: Hey Peter! Did you..... oh hey guys ._.

Natasha: Don't talk to me

Sam: It was a mistake Nat :(

Natasha: -.-

Steve: Ehem! Sam

Sam: yes...?

Steve: How is Sharon's dog?

Sam: What?

Bucky: He's okay we didn't throw a party and forgot to lock the door so the dog scaped, we didn't do that

Sam:  okay bye

Natasha: Oh man, that's so weird, so you didn't throw a party?

Sam: No e.e

Natasha: then why is there a picture of you two with a bottle of alcohol?

Bucky: :O how did you get that?!?

Clint: You posted it in the internet... with hashtags ._. :  #TwoParty #WeDon'tNeedNoSteve #FriendshipGoals #SamMyMan #WinterAndBird #TheColdNeverBotherMeAnyWay #SingleAgain #WeGonnaGetDrunk #BiteMeHYDRA #HatersGonnaHate #HowYouLikeMeNowJenna? #I'mBetterThanRichardMadden #INeedAGirlfriend #WhatIsLife? #WhatIsLove? #IHaveNoFriendsIHavePets #SuperAssassin #ChocolateHair #SamIsJealous #ILoveHashtags #Hashtags #ScrewYouT'Challa #MaryHadALittleLamb 

Sam: .... did you actually put all those hashtags?

Bucky: what? ._. me? No, not me ....

Steve: Guys! You said you were going to look after Sharon's dog! 

PeterParker: Don't worry Steve, I found him

Steve: Oh thank you! 

PeterParker: Oh don't thank me, I only did my job :3

Natasha: I'm going to take you out for a milkshake Parker, for being such a good boy 

PeterParker: :3 thanks Natasha 

Bucky: I wanna milkshake 

Vision: Well you know... my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, damn right it's better than yours

Sam: WHAT?

Steve: ._.

Natasha: O.o

Bucky: ...

Thor: Do you feel alright Vision?

Vision: ... I am sorry, that was Wanda

Clint: o.o


	62. I'm sorry

Peter is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Tony is connected   
Pepper is connected   
Happy is connected   
Rhodey is connected   
Sam is connected   
Bucky is connected   
Steve is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Scott is connected   
Bruce is connected   
Vision is connected   
Thor is connected 

Pepper: Peter you forgot your jacket 

Peter: Oh crap, I'm sorry, I'm already home but could I pick it up tomorrow?

Pepper: You are coming all over to Manhattan alone?

Peter: Well yes

Pepper: Absolutely no! 

Rhodey: C'mon Pepper he's technically a grown man

Happy: Plus he fights crime 

Peter: It's really no big deal, I can go by myself 

Tony: No no no, it's starting to get really cold, Happy will take the jacket to you

Happy: me? But I don't wanna

Pepper: -.-

Peter: I don't want to bother Happy

Natasha: I'll take the jacket to Peter

Happy: I'll escort you then ;)

Bruce: -.- no

Happy: okay :S

Pepper: Thank you Nat

Natasha: Oh no problem, I had already promised Peter to buy him a milkshake 

Peter: Really Natasha you don't have to 

Natasha: But I want to, I'll pick you up at 6

Peter: okay :3

Pepper: Wear a sweater honey, it's getting cold

Peter: I will c:

Tony: Talk to you later kid

Rhodey: It was great seeing you Peter

Pepper: Bye Peter!

Peter: Goodbye!!

Happy: Sir

Tony: What?

Happy: There are other people here

Scott: Hi there!

Happy: I'm gonna kill you

Scott: why?

Happy: You think I wouldn't notice spies?! Ha! 

Bucky: we're not spies

Tony: Oh my gosh, Happy they are the Avengers 

Happy: Are you sure?

Tony: Yes -_-

Happy: Oh okay.... DON'T FOLLOW US

Steve: We won't 

Rhodey: Happy, just disconnect

Happy: Are you sure? They might be dangerous 

Tony: Yes

Happy: Are you 100% positive Sir?

Pepper: HAPPY JUST LEAVE 

Happy has disconnected 

Tony: Sorry for that

Pepper has disconnected   
Rhodey has disconnected   
Tony has disconnected   
Natasha has disconnected 

Sam: What the heck was that?

Peter: Oh it's just that Mr Stark invited me to the tower 

Bucky: Why?

Peter: New suit! And a fancy meal, it was awesome :3

Wanda: nice!

Peter: Thank you Wanda, well goodbye guys I have to go

Peter has disconnected 

Bucky: Why is he everyone's favorite? >:/

Thor: Why wouldn't he be? If Midgard was about to be destroyed and I could only save one person with my mightiness I would save young Peter Parker 

Wanda: Ouch

Vision: I would save you Wanda

Wanda: :* <3

Bucky: Wow that was cheesy, ewww

Bruce: Just because Jenna Coleman broke up with you doesn't mean you get to say what's cheesy and what's not

Steve: Oh burn!

Bucky: :'(

Bruce: ;D

________

*Hours later.....*

Peter is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Tony is connected   
Rhodey is connected   
Sam is connected   
Bucky is connected   
Steve is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Scott is connected   
Bruce is connected   
Vision is connected   
Clint is connected 

Tony: How was the milkshake?

Peter: Absolutely fantastic <3

Natasha: It was nice

Bruce: Congratulations Peter, not many men have gone to a date with Natasha Romanoff 

Clint: And  come back alive

Peter: Oh stop it guys

Natasha: :P

Bucky: :(

Steve: What is it Bucky?

Bucky:... nothing 

Vision: Has T'Challa been connected?

Scott: I haven't seen him in a while 

Tony: Is there something you need,Vision ?

Vision: It is nothing to worry about, just a personal matter 

Tony: Well I could help you

Vision: Thank you Tony but I believe I am alright 

Tony: :'(

Natasha: I almost forgot, Peter show them what we practiced

Peter: Oh you are right! I sent you all a small video in which I walk on the roof :3 Nat recorded it

Rhodey: Nicely done Parker!

Tony: It's beautiful :3

Scott: Looks so cool! Hey Peter do you think you can come over to Cassie's birthday party and show her that? With the mask on, of course 

Peter: Sure! :)

Scott: Thanks!

Bruce: Peter what if next week you come with Nat and me for lunch, we can talk about your science project 

Peter: That would be awesome Dr. Banner 

Bruce: Oh c'mon, call me Bruce

Peter: Okay :)

Steve: Do you need to train Peter??

Peter: I could use it

Sam: Why don't you come with Steve and me to the gym, we can help

Peter: Oh thanks 

Wanda: And then we can work on your senses

Peter: Thank you Wanda 

Clint: You are a good kid Peter

Peter: Thank you Clint 

Heimdall: You are my favorite human

Peter:... thanks?

Bucky: OH MY GOD

Vision: Is there a problem?

Bucky: NO

Wanda: Then why did you yell?

Bucky: I'M NOT YELLING 

Rhodey: Are you jealous about Peter?

Bucky: NO

Steve: Oh my gosh, Bucky stop 

Bucky: No, I HAD INVITED YOU ALL OUT AN HOUR AGO AND YOU HAD ACCEPTED BUT I GUESS YOU ARE ALL CANCELLING IT  BECAUSE OF PETER >:/

Tony: Well yeah, he's my favorite one duh

Steve: Bucky you didn't invite me anywhere 

Wanda: Or me

Sam: Not even me

Scott: Me neither man

Natasha: Are you sure you  invited us?

Clint: I didn't get your text either

Bucky: .... then who did I invite?

CharlesXavier is connected   
Magneto is connected   
Jean is connected   
ScottSummers is connected   
Logan is connected   
Rogue is connected   
Kurt is connected   
Jubilee is connected   
Ororo is connected   
Raven is connected   
Hank is connected   
PeterMaximoff is connected   
SueStorm is connected   
JohnnyStorm is connected   
ReedRichards is connected   
Ben is connected   
StephenS is connected   
Christine is connected   
Carol is connected   
Mordo is connected   
StarLord is connected   
Gamora is connected   
IamGroot is connected   
Rocket is connected   
Drax is connected   
Loki is connected   
Elektra is connected   
Matt is connected   
Deadpool is connected   
T'Challa is connected   
Jessica is connected   
Luke is connected   
HankPym is connected   
NickFury is connected 

JohnnyStorm: PARTY 

SueStorm: Hell no Johnny -.-

Carol: I don't even know you guys

Jessica: What is this?

Elektra: Lol Matt

Matt: I'm blind 

Luke: No sh*t

Deadpool: OH MY GOSH, THE DEFENDERS *fangirling intensifies* :O

StarLord: Do any of you have a map to earth?

ReedRichards: Excuse me?

StarLord: We're from space

Christine: What is going on?

StephenS: I don't know 

Carol: DOCTOR STRANGE!!!! 

Christine: HE'S MINE, BACK OFF

StephenS: :3

Christine: I hate you Stephen 

Magneto: when's the party?

PeterMaximoff: WAIT DAD, ARE YOU GOING 

Magneto: Yeah

PeterMaximoff: EW, MY FRIENDS ARE GOING, YOU'RE GOING TO EMBARRASS ME

CharlesXavier: WE'RE GONNA GET DRUNK

Magneto: HECK YEAH!

Jean: Professor!

Logan: I love you Jean

ScottSummers: STAY AWAY FROM JEAN

Deadpool: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 

Hank: Not again 

Rogue: #TeamLogan

Ororo: Please not again...

Matt: I still can't see

Natasha: Matt Murdock? Daredevil?

Matt: Natasha Romanoff?

Natasha: Well yes 

Elektra: STAY AWAY FROM HIM 

Natasha: YOU BITCH

Jessica: CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON?

Luke: Who cares? Girls fight!!!

Loki: I'm going to get my camera

Bruce: You are dead Loki!

HankPym: How the hell did you get my number?! And why am I here?!?

Scott: Hank?

HankPym: SCOTT 

Scott: .... peace out 

Tony: BARNES YOU LITERALLY INVITED EVERYONE BUT US

Wanda: who are this people???

Carol: I'm Captain Marvel!

Steve: There must be a mistake, I'm "Captain" America, the only Captain 

Carol: No, I am THE Captain 

Steve: No, I am

Carol: No

Steve: Yes

Carol: No

Steve: Yes

T'Challa: Vision

Vision: Hello T'Challa 

Carol: No

Steve: Yes

T'Challa: Everything is set

Carol: No

Vision: Thank you so much 

Steve: Yes

Tony: What is set? 

T'Challa: nothing....

Rhodey: Oh c'mon!

Carol: No

ScottSummers: I HATE YOU LOGAN

Logan: BITE ME SCOTT 

Jean: STOP IT YOU TWO

CharlesXavier: ALCOHOL ALCOHOL 

Magneto: We want some Party!!!

JohnnyStorm: YEAH!!!

Ben: Not again Johnny!

Steve: Yes

Natasha: You took Matt away from me (-.-t)

Elektra: It's not like I forced him -.- he's pretty happy with his choice ;D

Natasha: YOU ARE DEAD

Elektra: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY 

Matt: STOP IT

Jessica: How are you even typing?

Luke: He's blind 

Jessica: Yeah I know, that's why I ask

Carol: No

Kurt: Is there a party or not?

Bucy: No!

Magneto: What did you say?

CharlesXavier: No party?

JohnnyStorm: -.-

IamGroot: I am Groot 

Rocket: YOU DON'T EVEN DRINK GROOT 

IamGroot: I am Groot 

Rocket: So what?!

IamGroot: I am Groot 

Rocket: Don't give me that attitude!!

Christine: I'm out

StarLord: Why did you call us here?!?

Bucky: I didn't mean to send the invitation to ANY of you, so sorry 

Magneto: >:( Avengers suck

Wanda: Dad! I'm an Avenger ._.

Magneto: xD I know 

Luke: So no party?

StephenS: Buzz killers 

Bucky: NO PARTY 

JohnnyStorm: :'((((

SueStorm: Thank God

CharlesXavier: Party in my school!!!!

JohnnyStorm: Yeahhhhh!!!!

SueStorm: Oh c'mon -.-

StarLord: I need a map :(

StephenS: No need, I'll pick you up guys

Drax: Thank you Stephen 

Deadpool: Weirdest crossover ever!!! Wohoooo


	63. Rogue One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am a big Star Wars fan, and I have watched the new movie and I highly recommend it! This chapter is completely random!

  
Natasha is connected   
Tony is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Scott is connected   
Peter is connected   
Sam is connected   
Clint is connected   
Vision is connected   
T'Challa is connected

Sam: GUYS YOU HAVE TO WATCH ROGUE ONE

Wanda: It's awesome!!!!

Vision: I agree

Natasha: Is that another Star Wars movie?

Tony: ...yeah

Scott: IT'S NOT JUST ANOTHER STAR WARS MOVIE, IT'S AN EXPERIENCE

Peter: FROM ANOTHER WORLD

Sam: IN A GALAXY

Wanda: FAR FAR AWAY

Sam: LMAO xD

Natasha: Okay you guys, I'm sorry

Clint: Don't you dare spoil it or someone is gonna be dead

Wanda: Don't worry Clint  ;)

Clint: Is it good?

Peter: Yes :'(

Sam: Oh man I cried

Wanda: Me too

Vision: Even I did and I had not realized I could

Bruce: Maybe we should go see it Nat

Natasha: I'm not an Star Wars fan

T'Challa: I love Star Wars

Bruce: Have you watched Rogue One?

T'Challa: Not yet Doctor Banner

Bruce: Maybe we should go

Natasha:... what?

T'Challa: Sure! I'll pick you up at seven

Bruce: Great! I'll be ready by then

T'Challa: Okay!

Bruce: I should start to get ready then, bye guys!

T'Challa: Me too

Bruce has disconnected   
T'Challa has disconnected

Tony: :'D are you starting to feel jealous Romanoff?

Natasha: Of course not -.-

Clint: Yes she is ;)

Thor is connected   
Loki is connected

Thor: FRIENDS YOU MUST ALL WATCH THE MOVING PICTURE OF ONE ROGUE

Loki: For the last time Thor, it's a MOVIE and it's called ROGUE ONE

Thor: That is what I said!

Loki: No it's not -.-

Scott: I didn't know you were a Star Wars fan Thor

Thor: Of course I am not! How could I be a fan of any war? Do you have any idea of how difficult it is to maintain peace in the planets? How much more hard it would be to also do so in the stars!

Loki:....

Tony: Hey Thor

Thor: Yes?

Tony:... never mind

Scott: I apologize Thor ...

Thor: Do not dwell on it my good friend

Peter: So you liked the movie, Thor?

Thor: I did, in fact.... Heimdall!

Heimdall: That's my name don't waste it  ;)

Thor: I want you to tell me where can I find the Death Star, it is a huge threat to the peace in the universe, I must find it and destroy it as soon as I can

Heimdall: ._______.

Thor: Is there something wrong?

Wanda:....

Loki: No it's not! People, I have showed Thor the midgardian "documentary" of the Death Star ;)

Sam: Oh...yeah the Death Star

Wanda: Which is totally real

Tony: 100% no fake

Natasha: Yeah

Scott: You are forgetting about the real threat, the Emperor

Thor: Is he the leader?

Peter: Yes, he uses his mind control to turn good people into villians

Heimdall:....

Clint: Yes... so Loki which part of the "documentary" did you show Thor?

Loki: Only Rogue One

Clint: Okay, well don't spoil it

***Spoilers below guys (Rogue One) I'm sorry***

Thor: Spoil?

Clint: Don't tell me how does it end

Thor: You mean the part in which this true heroes sacrifice themselves and die?

Clint: WHAT?!?

Loki: Oops *bwahahahaha* :'D

Thor: Yes, they die, they all die

Clint: I READ IT THE FIRST TIME, NO NEED TO SPOIL IT TWICE!

Thor: I am sorry, are you mad?

Clint: WHAT THE F*** THOR?!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO F****** SPOIL THE F****** MOVIE YOU STUPID F***

Thor: I am sensing your anger

Clint: Well no s***  >:V

Peter: Don't let anger consume you Clint!

Clint: F*** IT, YOU ARE DEAD THOR!

Thor has disconnected   
Clint has disconnected

Loki: x'D that was so funny

Natasha: I just hope Thor runs fast

Loki:  :'D The documentary!!

Sam: That was good :')

Wanda: and a bit mean

Vision: Well he is called in some cultures the "god of mischief"

Loki: That's my name, don't waste it  ;D

 


	64. Author's Note!

Heyo guys I hope I'll update soon!  
But for now I want to wish you all a merry Christmas!! :D

In my country we celebrate Christmas tonight :)

Thank you all for reading and supporting my crazy stories, love you guys. God bless you all :* <3


	65. It's complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally updated! I'm sorry guys, it's just that I had lost my inspiration, just this Wednesday I wrote again since the first days of December.... Today the 15 of January it's my birth... My 18 th birthday, man I feel old, so with no more delays...here it is:!

Scott is connected   
Peter is connected   
Natasha is connected   
Tony is connected   
Wanda is connected   
Vision is connected   
Bruce is connected   
StarLord is connected   
StephenS is connected 

Tony: Doctor! It's great to see you again 

StephenS: Yes thank you, likewise 

Natasha: What happened last time? With Heimdall and your girlfriend?

StephenS: Oh well, turns out Heimdall hadn't asked her out so when I teleported in her apartment to steal her phone...I had to explain things 

StarLord: Been there man, trust me

Scott: So are you two back together?

StephenS: Well I don't think so 

Vision: Perhaps you should try to talk with her

StephenS: I will

Peter: hey guys?

Tony: Yes my child?... I mean Peter 

Peter: My aunt and Sam broke up

Wanda: Oh... Are you okay Peter?

Peter: Well yeah, she's a bit sad though 

Bruce: Don't worry Peter, she'll be just fine

Natasha: what happened?

Tony: Bird probably screwed up

StephenS: Bird?

Tony: Falcon, Sam

StarLord: Oh

Peter: I don't know what happened, she just told me

Steve is connected   
Thor is connected   
Loki is connected 

Natasha: Steve

Steve: Yes?

Natasha: How's Sam?

Steve: Oh you know? Well he's fine, a bit sad though 

Scott: Wow

StarLord: Coincidence?

StephenS: Most likely 

Steve: what?

Peter: Captain, do you know what happened? Aunt May didn't tell me

Thor: What is the subject you are discussing?

StarLord: Sam and May broke up 

Loki: The woman I danced with on the table at the Star Wars party I attended in disguised as my father?

StephenS: ._. what?

Wanda: Yes, that one

Steve: Peter it's a complicated grown up stuff 

Peter: I'm not a kid, Steve

Steve: I know...but it's not my place to say, if your aunt hasn't told you it's for a reason 

Peter: Wow thank you 

Peter has disconnected 

Thor: I believe he is upset 

Tony: He is, I'm going to talk with him

Tony has disconnected 

Bruce: I'm impressed with Tony 

Natasha: He has grown 

Wanda: So Steve, what happened?

Steve: Don't look at me Wanda, if Sam wants to share it he will, besides you are also pretty young 

Wanda: -.-

Thor: Ending a relationship with a loved one will forever be a difficult subject to discuss, in time Wilson will share the information 

StephenS: Wow Thor

Loki: Such elegant words for the man that kept using emojis when Jane broke up with him

Thor: -_-

Sam is connected   
Bucky is connected 

StarLord: Speaking of the devil

Natasha: Sam are you okay?

Sam: Yeah

Wanda: Really?

Sam: Yeah

Thor: Are you certain?

Sam: Yep 

Thor: Do you not have the sudden urge to express your words of hurt with emojis?

Sam:... no

Loki: I believe it is only you Thor

Thor: :(

Wanda: So what happened Sam?

Sam: Well we could hardly see each other so May thought it was best to end things 

Scott: And you are okay?

Sam: Yeah, c'mon tell them Bucky

Bucky:... Yeah

Steve:...

Sam: Oh c'mon guys I'm fine 

Steve: You seem fine...

Bucky: Except for the part in which you are trying to go out with other people so soon

Sam: What's the deal? The night is young and so am I, we should go to a club Bucky, and see what we can find 

Wanda:...

Loki: If you do decide to go, could I join?

Steve: I thought you were dating Darcy

Loki: Not anymore 

Thor: What happened?

Loki: ._. nothing with Jane

Thor:?? Loki

Loki: Bye

Loki has disconnected 

Scott: Suspicious

Vision: Indeed 

Sam: Back to me! I met this girl, she's unbelievably beautiful, I think I'm going to ask her out

Bucky:... so soon?

Natasha: Are you sure you are okay Sam?

Sam: Yes 

Steve: Listen Sam, I know this is probably how you deal with breakups but promise me you won't get into trouble 

Sam: I promise, she is really sweet 

Wanda: Okay then... Tell us about her!

Natasha: yeah!

Sam: Sure 

Bucky: How is it possible that he got another girlfriend so fast?

Scott: He's just asking her out Bucky 

Wanda: We'll get you another girlfriend Bucky!

Bucky: thanks!

Sam: She is a doctor, her name is Christine

StephenS:.... What does she look like?

Sam: She has brown hair and the most amazing eyes

StarLord: You kind of have a thing for brunettes 

Sam: I've been told

StephenS: WAIT

Steve: What?

StephenS: WHAT'S HER LAST NAME?

Sam: Palmer, Christine Palmer

StephenS: MY CHRISTINE PALMER?

Wanda: Oh......

Sam: Your? I don't think so man

StephenS: WELL THAT'S DEFENTLY HER

Sam: Maybe you are a bit confused, let me see, she has blue eyes and she works in the emergency area of the hospital

StephenS: IT'S CALLED ER AND THAT IS DEFENSIVELY HER... HEIMDALL TELL HIM

Thor: He is taking his spring break 

Natasha: It's not spring...

StephenS: WONG

Wong is connected 

Wong: What is it Strange?

Scott: You can see everything too?

Wong: No... He texted me 

StephenS: TELL THEM THAT WOMAN IS CHRISTINE PALMER

Wong: Indeed she is 

Bucky: awkward 

StephenS: See? MY Christine

Wong: Actually she's not yours 

StephenS: Not helping Wong 

Sam: She IS single 

StephenS: Well it's complicated!

Sam: I'm still asking her out 

StephenS: Careful Wilson, stay away 

Sam has disconnected 

Wong:... You called me for this?

StephenS: Well yes!

Wong has disconnected 

StephenS: Oh c'mon!

StephenS has disconnected

Tony is connected 

Tony: Peter is okay, what did I miss?

Bruce: Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Also I wanted to dedicate this to a person that I never met but still she was a big part of my childhood... Carrie Fisher, when I heard the news my heart broke into a million pieces, may she rest in peace and God have her in his mercy.   
> To me she is royalty.  
> Carrie, you were and will always be my princess <3


	66. WinterWidow...wait what?!

Natasha is connected   
Wanda is connected   
RobinHill is connected   
Gamora is connected  
Loki is connected   
Rocket is connected   
Bucky is connected   
Steve is connected 

Bucky: Why did you call me?

RobinHill: We are getting you another girlfriend!

Bucky: YEAH

Natasha: So... Anything in mind?

Bucky: Not really, just someone who I can have a normal conversation with, a sweet girl 

Wanda: Was Jenna not sweet?

Bucky: She was but... You know she went back with her ex...so

Wanda: Oh right, sorry

RobinHill: Can't blame her, Richard Madden is hot

Bucky: -.-

RobinHill: Sorry

Rocket: So you girls get him a girlfriend?

Natasha: We try to

Rocket: Why?

Wanda: Because he is our friend 

Rocket:....

RobinHill: Are you okay?

Rocket: Yeah it's just that Gamora would never do that for me :'(

Gamora: Oh I'm sorry Rocket but I don't know any racoon ladies 

Rocket: THAT'S RACIST 

Gamora: What are you talking about? I can't be racist, I AM GREEN

RobinHill: ._. guys calm down 

Steve: SO, Bucky, do you have a type of girls you like?

Bucky: What do you mean?

Steve: Well for example Sam likes brunettes 

Loki: Another example would be Captain America himself, he seems to like keeping it in the same family 

RobinHill: ROFL

Natasha: Oh Loki :'D

Wanda: Good one :')

Steve: -.- I hate you Loki

Loki: Oh I know 

Bucky: Well I don't have any particular tastes in the girls I have dated,I mean Connie and Jenna did have the same face and brown hair but you know Natasha is a red head so

Steve: Wait 

Wanda: What do you mean by Natasha

Bucky: Well have you seen her hair? It's red

RobinHill: .... Did you and Natasha dated?

Bucky: Yeah

Steve: WHAT?! 

Natasha: You didn't know?

Wanda: NO, WE DID NOT!

Loki: Really?! You had a relationship with One Arm Peasant?

Natasha: Relax guys, it was a long time ago

Steve: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?

Natasha: It's not like I go around telling everyone who I have dated Steve

RobinHill: When was this?!

Natasha: Back when I was in the Red Room

Bucky: We did a great team <3

Natasha: Yeah we did <3

Heimdall: I KNEW IT!

Natasha: It's in the past now

Bucky: Yeah, to be honest I can hardly remember 

Natasha: I know! It's as if all those nights we would sneak out to see each other were gone 

Bucky: Yeah, I don't even remember watching you dance 

Natasha: Or the time you saved my life

Bucky: Or you mine

Natasha: Or all the times you made me laugh 

Bucky: Or when you would kiss me

Loki: Please stop, I am starting to feel uncomfortable

Natasha: Like I said, all in the past! 

Bucky: Yep

Steve:... ._. Sure

Wanda: ...yeah all forgotten 

RobinHill:....

Rocket: So, how about a blonde?

Bucky: Yeah it could work, could you find someone girls?

Wanda: what? Oh yeah sure

RobinHill: No problem

Steve: I'll tell Sharon

Bucky: Oh Steve, don't tell Sharon, she's your girlfriend now! Sharon and I knew ours would have never worked out and it was a good choice

Steve: WHAT THE HELL?!? I MEANT THAT I WOULD TELL HER TO FIND YOU SOMEONE, DID YOU....DID YOU JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES DATED MY GIRLFRIEND?!?

Bucky: No! I could never do that to you Steve!

Steve: I'm sorry Bucky, I know 

Bucky: ...we did kiss one time though 

Steve: RUN

Bucky: ._. sorry?

Bucky has disconnected   
Steve has disconnected 

Loki: I am impressed, I didn't have to do anything for them to fight 

Natasha: I'm going to check on Steve 

Natasha has disconnected 

Wanda: I had no idea about Nat and Bucky!

RobinHill: Me neither, so weird 

Wanda: I wonder how Sam is doing with Doctor Strange's girlfriend 

Heimdall: Oh it's hilarious x'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Someone requested for WinterWidow, I don't remember who... Sorry :(   
> Sorry if it's a bit boring :p   
> Please request and comment, love you <3


	67. Heimdall the ship ruiner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day guys!   
> (Sort of)

StephenS is connected  
Christine is connected

StephenS: Chris!

Christine: Hello Stephen

StephenS: Happy Valentines day

Christine: Thanks... Wait... The flowers were yours?

StephenS: Yes, I hope you liked them

Christine: Oh thank you so much, they are really sweet, you remembered that I love roses

StephenS: Well of course ;)

Christine: The card is very sweet too

StephenS: Card?

Christine: Yes, the card

StephenS:... I didn't send you a card

Christine:... really?

StephenS: I'm afraid so

Christine: Okay then

StephenS: Hey Chris... I was wondering if you had any plans for dinner

Christine: Are you asking me out?

StephenS: Well yes but just as friends, I understand that you need space and I will respect that

Christine: Wow, that cult has really changed you

StephenS: It's not a cult...

Christine: Okay then, you can pick me up at 9 for our "friends date"

StephenS: :)

Christine has disconnected

StephenS: Heimdall, who was the card from?

Heimdall: Sam Wilson

StephenS: .____. ew

Heimdall: listen Doc, It's nothing personal but I'm #TeamSam

StephenS: WHY?!?

Heimdall: Because I don't like you, so I'm going to help him

StephenS: Are you trying to separate me from Christine? O.o

Heimdall: Yes LMAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests? Thoughts? Please comment :3


	68. The surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by save_the_mockingbird   
> I hope you like it, I played a bit with it

Scott is connected  
Loki is connected  
Thor is connected  
Tony is connected  
PeterParker is connected  
PeterMaximoff is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Sam is connected  
Bruce is connected  
Steve is connected  
Bucky is connected  
StarLord is connected  
T'Challa is connected

PeterMaximoff: Avengers, where's my sister?

Natasha: Why?

PeterMaximoff: It's an urgent family matter

Sam:...go ahead, your family seems to tell everyone their problems

PeterMaximoff: ha ha... I'm being serious

Tony: We can keep a secret

PeterMaximoff: Seriously guys if my dad hears what I am about to tell Wanda he will rise HELL

Bucky: :D

Steve: What happened Peter?

PeterParker: Not much

StarLord: Nothing

Steve: .... I meant Maximoff

PeterParker: Oh...

StarLord:... I knew it

PeterMaximoff: .. is my sister still dating Vision?

Bruce: Yes

PeterMaximoff: Well shit

Scott: I thought you liked him o.o

PeterMaximoff: Oh I do, but dad is gonna be furious

Loki: ? 

Sam: Why? He knows she's dating him

PeterMaximoff: Could you please call her????

T'Challa: She is busy

Natasha: Yeah, she's with Vis

PeterMaximoff: You guys don't understand! I have very little time! It's Wanda's birthday so Erik will visit her...like right now... JUST CALL HER

Bucky: WAIT...HOW COME WE DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY

Loki: I knew

Sam: Yeah me too

Tony: Even I did and she kind of hates me

Steve: ._.

Natasha: What happened Peter? maybe we can help

PeterMaximoff: OH MY GOSH DAD JUST SAW IT

Thor: I do not understand

Magneto is connected

Magneto: WANDA 

Loki: She is not here

Magneto: LOKI

Loki: What?

Magneto: TELL ME IT'S YOURS

Loki: ... Excuse me?

Magneto: PLEASE TELL ME IT'S YOURS, I WON'T EVEN BE MAD

Sam: What?

PeterMaximoff: Dad stop

Magneto: YOU KNEW?!?

PeterMaximoff: I just found out...chill

Magneto: nwuzhshowke F****** F*** I WILL NOT CALM OR CHILL THE F*** DOWN 

StarLord: ...okay

Natasha: Maybe we should call Wanda...

T'Challa: No! I have been planning this day with Vision for the last months! No one is going to ruin it! -.-

Tony: Planning what?

Magneto: I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU

CharlesXavier is connected

CharlesXavier: Erik, not again, leave the Avengers alone

Magneto: I WILL HAVE A WORD WITH WANDA FIRST!!!

CharlesXavier: What happened?

Wanda is connected

Wanda: Dad what is it? Heimdall called me...this better be important, you promised not to ruin my birthday again -_-

Magneto: WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THE THING I FOUND IN THE BATHROOM?!

Bucky: sorry about that, I wasn't feeling well

Magneto: I MEANT IN YOUR BATHROOM WANDA

Wanda: Oh...you mean that

Steve: o.O

Magneto: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!

Wanda: Dad you are exaggerating, it's not like it's forbidden

Magneto: NEJSJEBAKZBEBEIKAKANSNR IT IS F****** FORBIDDEN

Wanda: You are so conservative! 

PeterMaximoff: Dad calm down

Tony: Okay...Peter Parker, this chat is Restricted for you until further notice

PeterParker: Why?!?

Tony: This is adult stuff and your bed time

PeterParker: :(

Wanda: what?

PeterParker has disconnected

Magneto: I'M NOT CALMING DOWN! WANDA HE IS NOT A MUTANT! 

Wanda: So? 

Magneto: YOU CAN'T!

Wanda: Dad you are over exaggerating, besides I thought  you wouldn't mind!

Magneto: HOW COULD I NOT F****** MIND?!?

Wanda: Well it was Loki!

Tony: WHAT?!?

Natasha: WANDA WHAT THE F***?!?

PeterMaximoff: e.O

Loki: WHAT!!?

Wanda: Oh please, you damn well know how

Loki: HOW?!?

Wanda: In the shower!

Thor: BROTHER!

CharlesXavier: WHAT THE ACTUAL F***?!?

Sam: STOP WITH THE DETAILS!

Magneto: So it's Loki's?

Wanda: Yes!

Magneto: Not Vision's?

Wanda: What? No!

Magneto: ...so when did you find out?

Wanda: Today I guess

Magneto: What about Vision?

Wanda: He didn't mind

Scott: HE DIDN'T?!?

Magneto: Alright then, is it boy or girl?

Wanda:... Loki? I think he's a boy

Loki: HEY! I AM A BOY 

Magneto: Not Loki! The baby!

Wanda: The what?

PeterMaximoff: Your baby!

Loki: WHICH IS NOT MINE!...that I remember

Wanda: My baby? ... WAIT, DAD I DON'T HAVE A BABY

Magneto:....

Wanda: And .... It's not Loki's!! WAIT YOU ALL GUYS THOUGHT THAT I WAS PREGNANT WITH LOKI'S BABIES?!?

Steve: Well yes!

Wanda: I'M NOT!

Bruce: So it's Vision's?

Wanda: I'M NOT PREGNANT!

StarLord: Then what the hell was all this?!

Wanda: Dad you were asking about the men's shampoo you found in the bathroom right? Seriously?!? You thought I was having a baby because of a shampoo?!?

Loki: Oh! Now I remember where I left it, in your shower

Wanda: Yes!

Tony: What was he doing in your shower?

Loki: I took a bath, what else? Wanda kindly let me stay at her room while she and Vision were on vacations

PeterMaximoff: So Wanda if you are not pregnant, then why the hell is there a positive pregnancy test in your bathroom!

Magneto: YES! WHY?!

Wanda: A pregnancy test? What? That is not mine!

Steve:... I think that's mine

Bucky: OH MY GOD, STEVE IS PREGNANT!!! 

Steve: NO I'M NOT! ... BUCKY... HOW?!?

Bucky: Idk

Natasha: OH MY GOSH, SHARON IS PREGNANT?!?

Steve: NO

Tony: HA I KNEW HE WAS STILL A VIRGIN!

Steve: SHUT UP STARK

Scott:...

Steve: Heimdall told me to buy it!

Thor: Heimdall cannot be pregnant....can he...?

Loki: Ew

Heimdall: LOL.!!! You got me! It's fake :'D

Magneto: ....why?

Heimdall: Well I was bored! You guys were starting to get boring!

Wanda: And that makes it okay?!?

Heimdall: ....yeah

Wanda: -.-

Heimdall: Vision asked me to distract you for a while so he and T'Challa could set up a surprise for you!

T'Challa: Which you just ruined

Heimdall: Yep

StarLord: So you thought making everyone think she was pregnant was the best distraction?

Heimdall: It worked!!!

Vision is connected

Vision: Wanda, could you please come to the living room?

Wanda: I hate your distractions

Wanda has disconnected  
Vision has disconnected

Sam: Well what is going on??? It's not fair only Peter and Magneto got invited!

PeterMaximoff: It's a family thing

Sam: oh shut up

Natasha: Well go on, what is happening??

PeterMaximoff: Well Clint is here too and well Vision decorated the whole place and.... OH CAKE!!!!

Scott: Send a picture!!

PeterMaximoff: I sent it to your phones

Bucky: Awwwwww!!!

CharlesXavier: Is Erik singing happy birthday?

PeterMaximoff: Yeah why?

CharlesXavier: Instagram it!!!

Tony: And that's it? That's the surprise Vision and T'Challa have been planning for months and keeping it secret?

T'Challa: No

Steve: What is it?

Magneto: Oh my God....

Loki: What?

PeterMaximoff: ...wow

Natasha: What?!!?

Magneto: Vision is...

Natasha: What? What is Vision doing?

Clint is connected

Clint: He proposed to Wanda

Thor: What?

Tony: Oh my God

StarLord: What did she say?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And!!! That's all for one single chapter, too many things happened and I need a cliffhanger, so I'm sorry! #notsorry  
> Love you guys! What do you think Wanda is going to say?  
> Also it was Lizzie's birthday in real life so I got inspired by her birthday pictures


	69. Oh

Scott is connected  
Loki is connected  
Thor is connected  
Tony is connected  
PeterMaximoff is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Sam is connected  
Bruce is connected  
Steve is connected  
Bucky is connected  
StarLord is connected  
T'Challa is connected  
Clint is connected  
CharlesXavier is connected

Natasha: WELL WHAT DID SHE SAY?!!?!

Tony: Clint???

Sam: Peter???

Loki: Erik???

Bucky: GUYS C'MON ANSWER!!

T'Challa: Please!!

StarLord: Hey! Heimdall! What did she say??

Thor: HEIMDALL ANSWER

PeterMaximoff: Oh sorry guys it's just that dad passed out

CharlesXavier: Erik?

PeterMaximoff: Yeah, he's okay now...I think

Clint: He's a bit over dramatic

Magneto: OVER DRAMATIC?!! ME BEING OVER DRAMATIC!?! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR DAUGHTER WAS GOING TO MARRY A ROBOT!?

Natasha: So she said yes!?!

Clint: Well yeah... It's not like she was going to say no

Bruce: Are you 100% you aren't trolling us?

PeterMaximoff: You have such little faith in me

Sam: It's not that, it's just that it seems too easy

PeterMaximoff: Not everything has to be always drama! Jeez  
-.-

Wanda is connected  
Vision is connected

Sam: SIS CONGRATULATIONS!!!

Steve: Wanda, Vision I can only tell you that I know how much you love each other and that I know you will be very happy

Wanda: Steve and Sam thanks a lot :3

Bucky: Way to go Vision!! ;D

Tony: Vision I am so proud of you!!

Bruce: We really are Vis :')

Thor: Vision, son, I wish you a merry life

Vision: Thank you, all of you...but I am afraid I won't call any of you "father"

Tony: At least we tried, Congrats Wanda

Natasha: Wanda Congratulations!!!!!

Wanda: Thanks you all so much <3!!

Scott: Congratulations to both of you, really!!

Wanda: Thanks Scott!!

CharlesXavier: I wish you two the best

Vision: Thank you Professor

StarLord: Yeah guys, same here, lots of love from the Guardians

Wanda: Thanks Peter!

Vision: Thank you T'Challa, without you I could have never been able to get the perfect ring

T'Challa: Don't mention it Vision, I'm happy to help

Magneto: GOODBYE WORLD

Wanda: Dad, please don't...

Magneto: ALL MY ATTEMPTS TO ENSURE THE MUTANT RACE WILL BE CRUSHED!

Wanda: Oh c'mon

Magneto: THE ONLY THING THAT COMFORTS ME IS THAT I HAVE MORE CHILDREN WHO CAN HONOR ME WITH PURE MUTANT GRANDCHILDREN

PeterMaximoff: You mean me?

Magneto: ...sure 

CharlesXavier: Erik no

Magneto: MUTANT AND PROUD, MAGNETO OUT

Magneto has disconnected

Heimdall: Man, that guy is intense

Wanda: I don't care if my dad approves, all that matters is that I have the love of my life by my side

Vision: And I, mine

Natasha: Awww...you guys are so cheesy

PeterParker is connected

PeterParker: Guys what did I miss?

Bucky: Wanda isn't pregnant

PeterParker: Oh cool

Steve: I'm not pregnant either

PeterParker: ._. 

Thor: My son is marrying Wanda!

PeterParker: .___. you have a son?

Vision: He means me

PeterParker: You are marrying Wanda?

Wanda: Yes he is

PeterParker: Oh my God! That's great! Congratulations!!!

Bucky: Two questions... When's the wedding and, can you get me a date?

Wanda: No date, as in answer to both your questions

Bucky: -_-


	70. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will contain SPOILERS for the movie...sorry guys. I wanted to do something special for the last movie Hugh Jackman and Patrick Stewart will portray Wolverine and Charles Xavier, I will miss them :(

CharlesXavier is connected  
Magneto is connected  
Logan is connected  
PeterMaximoff is connected  
Jean is connected  
ScottSummers is connected  
Ororo is connected  
Rogue is connected  
Thor is connected  
Rocket is connected  
Tony is connected  
Wanda is connected  
ScottLang is connected  
Rhodey is connected  
Steve is connected  
Deadpool is connected

Deadpool: Hello Avengers, we, the ACTUAL mightiest heroes have come to visit you  :3

Rogue: You aren't even a member of the X-Men ...

Deadpool: but..

Logan: Shut it Douchepool

ScottSummers: I might throw up for saying this but Logan is right

Ororo: wow

PeterMaximoff: Is this some sort of sign for the Apocalypse?

Deadpool: Professor! Back me up and don't even mention that movie Peter, it gives me the creeps

Magneto: You are all so not worthy of the term mutant

Wanda: Dad stop

Magneto: Don't you dare Wanda, I'm still mad at you

PeterMaximoff: Oh c'mon dad

Magneto: NO

Jean: What happened?

Thor: Wanda and Vision are engaged

Magneto: AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS IT'S WEIRD?!?

Deadpool: Where's Xavier? Isn't he supposed to be the responsible adult?

CharlesXavier: I apologise, I was thinking about something else

Deadpool: So we aren't a priority for you? :(

CharlesXavier: At least not you

Jean: Is there something wrong Professor?

CharlesXavier: No, it's just that I had a strange dream

Deadpool: Was Benedict Cumberbatch in it?

Rogue: Zip it Douchepool

ScottSummers: What was the dream about?

CharlesXavier: The mutant raze had gone extinct

Magneto:  the horror! :O

CharlesXavier: Logan, Caliban and I were the only one's remaining

ScottSummers: The horror

Logan: t(-.-t)

CharlesXavier: Logan was a driver while Caliban and I lived in Mexico and I had this brain attacks...

Ororo: okay...

CharlesXavier: Anyway I found another mutant, a small girl, she was Logan's daughter: Laura

Logan: wait what?

CharlesXavier: She had the same abilities as you, she was born from your genes and the government was looking for her so we had to run and they used Caliban as a tracker so he literally exploted himself

Rogue:...

CharlesXavier: And then we met a very nice family that invited us to dinner

Ororo: That sounds nice

CharlesXavier: It was... Until Logan killed them

Logan: ?

CharlesXavier: And then he killed me

ScottSummers: Jerk

Logan: F*** you Scott

Rogue: Logan would never do that...

CharlesXavier: It wasn't Logan

Magneto: You literally just said it was him

CharlesXavier: I thought it was him, even Laura did

Logan: First: I don't have a daughter, second: what the hell?

CharlesXavier: It was a clone

Jean:... Another one?

CharlesXavier: he tried to take Laura away but Logan reappeared to save her and he did but I died in the back of the car

Magneto: Ew

CharlesXavier: It was okay I guess, he buried me in the woods next to some nice pond, did I mentioned he cried

Logan: I don't cry

Jean: It's okay to be sentimental Logan

Logan: Oh then I totally cried ;)

ScottSummers: -.-

ScottLang: What happened then?

CharlesXavier: Laura took Logan to the doctor, he was almost dying

Logan: I don't need doctors

CharlesXavier: The adamantium was killing you slowly

Logan: ._.

CharlesXavier: Laura asked you to take her to the border so she could go meet her other mutant friends

Deadpool: Let me guess, he said no but after she insisted for a while he accepted? Pff that's so Wolverine-ish from the first movie, you kind of remind me of Mad Max, how he pretends to be a loner but ends up being the hero

CharlesXavier:... SO... you took her there and as they were crossing you realized they were in danger so you sacrificed yourself

Logan: I died?... ._____.

CharlesXavier: Don't feel bad, it was very touching, she called you daddy and you smiled with tears in your eyes and finally died. You both turned from killing machines to humans that feel.  
Laura then buried you and gave a beautiful speech from my favorite movie

Wanda: That sounds sad

CharlesXavier: It was

Magneto: Okay.. but where was I?

CharlesXavier: You were dead

Magneto: Ha!

CharlesXavier:... It's not a joke, you died

Magneto: but...but... How did you survive without me?

CharlesXavier: ?

Magneto: Wait...you are telling me that I, MAGNETO, was dead but somehow Caliban was alive?!?

CharlesXavier: Yes

Magneto: Maybe it's my fault, I must be confusing Caliban from other Caliban

CharlesXavier: Is the Caliban you are referring to a mutant tracker?

Magneto: Yes, but the sun can't touch him

CharlesXavier: That's the Caliban I'm talking about

Magneto: ....HOW WAS HE ALIVE AND I WAS DEAD?!?!

Jean: It does seem highly unlikely Professor

CharlesXavier: You were dead too

ScottSummers: and me?

CharlesXavier: Dead

Ororo: What about me?

CharlesXavier: Dead

Rogue: and me???

CharlesXavier: Also dead

PeterMaximoff: And me?

CharlesXavier: What part of "only Logan, Caliban and I were alive" do you not understand? YOU WERE ALL DEAD

PeterMaximoff: :'(

  
Logan: And what happened to my daughter?

CharlesXavier: Well she would manage

Logan: but she was just a kid

CharlesXavier: I am sure she was going to be safe

Logan: That's it? I die and never get to see her grow? I die and leave her with some other kids to survive?

CharlesXavier: Well you see Logan, she is going to be fine

Logan: You are telling me I just found a reason to live and somehow I still end up dying?!

PeterMaximoff: Sounds ironic

Logan: No sh*t

Deadpool: I'm pretty sure she's okay Wolvie

Rogue: Besides, it was a dream

CharlesXavier: I am very much alive

Jean: Me too

Deadpool: I wouldn't be so sure if I'd were you Jeanie, your time line is so weird

Magneto: So can we all agree that Charles is weird and his dreams are even more?

Logan: I'll give you that Magneto

Heimdall: Yo guys :3

Deadpool: Hello bae :3

Heimdall: Stop

Deadpool: :(

Heimdall: So... Guess who's here?

ScottSummers: Who?

LauraKinney is connected

CharlesXavier: :O

LauraKinney: Papá?

Jean: What is she saying?

Deadpool: Dad in spanish, jeez people it's not so different

CharlesXavier: Oh I forgot to tell you that she speaks Spanish

Logan: So Charles weird dreams are true?

Deadpool: How convinient

CharlesXavier: Don't worry Logan, she barely speaks

LauraKinney: But I text a lot

Logan:... I still don't know you

LauraKinney: It's not like I wanted to be your daughter either, to be honest I would have preferred Scott

ScottSummers: BOOM B)

Logan: WHAT?!?

LauraKinney: Listen Logan, I'm a kid and you are not the kind of dad who would take his kid to buy ice cream and I want ice cream

Logan: Oh and Scott would buy ice cream?!

Jean: He does

Ororo: Actually yes, he always takes us to buy ice cream when we are sad

Rogue: Yeah, sorry Logan

ScottSummers: ;D

Logan: Screw Scott. Laura you want ice cream? I'll take you to buy all the ice cream you want

LauraKinney: :)

ScottSummers: F u Logan

Magneto: I'm not sure that's great parenting

Wanda: Well at least he's bothering to buy his daughter some ice cream

Magneto: Oh yeah? Well at least his daughter ISN'T MARRYING A FREAKING ANDROID

Wanda: WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?!?

Magneto: BECAUSE YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER

Wanda: WELL IF YOU HAD ACTUALLY CARED IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN A PART OF MY CHILDHOOD

Magneto: YOUR MOTHER LITERALLY RAN AWAY FROM ME, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU AND PIETRO AT ALL

Wanda: OH MY GOD, YOU ALWAYS USE THAT EXCUSE!!

Magneto: BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!

Wanda: YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE INVITED TO THE WEDDING

Magneto: WHATEVER, I DON'T WANT TO GO!

Wanda: FINE

Magneto: FINE

Deadpool: Can I go?

Wanda: Yes! Actually EVERYONE is invited EXCEPT Magneto

CharlesXavier: Nice, no drama

Magneto: -.-

Logan: Okay Whatever, let's go Laura

LauraKinney: :D


	71. Bro's

ScottLang is connected  
PeterParker is connected  
Sam is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Steve is connected  
Sharon is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Bruce is connected  
Tony is connected  
Thor is connected  
Rocket is connected

Bucky: I'm telling you Sam, it felt REAL

Natasha: What felt real?

Sam: Just ignore him

Wanda: What happened?

Bucky: LOVE

ScottLang: Neat, who?

Bucky: EMILIA CLARKE

Natasha: Khaleesi?

Tony: What does Daenerys has to do with Bucky?

Rocket:...? Who?

Bucky: I MET HER

Natasha: WHAT?!?

Sharon: I introduced her to Bucky

Natasha: YOU KNOW DAENERYS TARGARYEN?!?!?

Sharon: e.e you know Daenerys is just a character, right? Her name is Emilia

Natasha: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KNEW HER?!?

Sharon: Because you didn't ask...

Tony: WAIT... BUCKY

Bucky: What?

Tony: did you ask her out?!?

Bucky: Not yet

Sam: Don't encourage him

Wanda: Can you all please tell me who the heck is Emilia Clarke?

Natasha:The girl who plays the BEST CHARACTER EVER FROM GAME OF THRONES: Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons

Rocket: That's a long name

Bucky: I'M GOING TO MARRY HER

Sam: Please stop

Bucky: WE WILL HAVE BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN

Steve: ._.

Bucky: AND FINALLY RETURN TO WESTEROS

Sharon: Bucky, stop, Emilia isn't Daenerys!

Bucky: I WILL HELP HER RECLAIM THE THRONE

Sharon: She doesn't actually want the Iron Throne, it's all fiction!!

Bucky: I WILL GIVE MY NAME TO HER DRAGONS AND WILL TREAT THEM AS IF THEY WERE MY OWN

Sharon: OH MY GOD JUST STOP, EMILIA CLARKE DOESN'T HAVE ACTUAL F****** DRAGONS OR AN IRON THRONE!!

Steve: ....

Bucky:...chill

Sharon: I'm sorry, just don't say that to her, seriously don't say anything stupid Bucky or it's going to be the last time I introduce you to someone

Bucky: I promise! :3

Loki is connected

Thor: Brother!!!!!

Loki: Hello Thor

Natasha: Welcome back jerk face

Loki: Oh thank you Natasha, always so nice

PeterParker:  You went on vacations right?

Loki: Yes

ScottLang: Cool, did you get a sun tan?

Loki: No, I don't get sun tans

Bruce: Why did you go on vacations? It's not like you actually do something

Loki: I had had enough with you mortals so I decided to stay in a place as far away as I  could

Steve: .__. cool...did you have fun?

Loki: I did, Captain. I found it fascinating to mix around an under species from my own, you humans are amusing

PeterParker: Cool...i think. So did you make new friends?

Loki: Not exactly, but Carol joined me

Sam: What Carol?

Loki: Carol Danvers

Steve: -.-

Sam: What's wrong  Steve? You don't like Captain Marvel?

Steve: I AM THE ONLY CAPTAIN HERE

Sharon: Steve, we've talked about this...deep breaths

Steve: :) I'm okay now

Bucky: *FREEDOM INTENSIFIES*

  
Sam: Hahaha!!!

Steve: -_-

Bucky: I'm thinking of doing an internet page full of Steve's memes

Sam: I'll help you

Sharon: Me too

Steve: Sharon!

Sharon: :P

Natasha: SHARON, I NEED TO MEET EMILIA

Bucky: She's amazing <3

Sharon: I promise I'll introduce you to her

Natasha: I mean it, I need to meet her like RIGHT NOW

Sharon:.. I'll try

StephenS is connected

Sam: Ugh

StephenS: -.-

Sam: I'm gonna leave

StephenS: I can't wait

Bucky: Good :)

Sam: ._.

Tony: Hey Stephen!

StephenS: Stark

Tony: I have a cool project that could be interesting for you

StephenS: I am not a scientist

Tony: But you are a doctor, I'm doing pretty cool improvements on my suits so if you are not busy would you mind having a look at them? Just so I can get an expert on human anatomy to check them

StephenS: very well then, I suppose I can help

Tony: Cool, 6 pm my tower tomorrow?

StephenS: Sure

Bruce: Tony, I'm afraid I can't make it tomorrow at 6

Tony: Oh don't worry Bruce, at the moment I only need Doctor Strange's approval

Bruce: ....

Thor: Ouch

Loki: How does it feel to become disposable, Doctor Banner?

Bruce: t(-.-t)

StephenS: I am sorry, I didn't mean to stand in the way of your friendship

Tony: Oh don't worry Stephen, we are all good friends here, right Bruce?

Bruce: yeah :(

Tony: See? No problem at all

StephenS: So it's set Stark?

Tony: Yeah, see you tomorrow

Sam: See Bucky? I told you Stephen Stupid Strange had a way of ruining things

Bucky: LOL

Steve: Sam be nice!

StephenS: Like I care about what Captain America's sidekick says

Sam: I AM NOT A SIDEKICK

StephenS: We all know you are

StephenS has disconnected

Sam: I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU! I'm not a sidekick!!!

Bucky: Maybe a bit... but in a good way :)

Sam: -.-

Loki: Ha!

Thor: Brother, I don't think it is wise to enter other man's fights

Loki: What would you have me do then? Entering other's fights it's what I do!

Wanda: I thought you were good now

Loki: Oh my dear, that train left the day you got engaged with Vision. Our marriage could have meant peace in the universe but you threw it all away

Wanda:... Seriously?

Thor: He is not joking, if you had actually asked him to renounce his mischieves for you he would have

Wanda: Oh my gosh, are you blaming me?!

Thor: Of course not! Still my brother would have agreed to that deal

Wanda: Marriage? The deal was marriage?

Loki: How else am I supposed to get an heir?

PeterParker: .____.

Thor: I wish you had consulted this matter with me before

Loki: Why Thor?

Thor: Because your heir or heiress would have had mutant genes

Loki: So? Mutants are powerful

Thor: Wanda's father is Magneto. Would you have wanted for your child to be like him?

Loki: Good Lord, no!

Wanda: I AM RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW

Loki: You have a point Thor, thank you for having my back

Thor: It's what brother's do

Wanda: I'm so done

Loki: You lost your chance Wanda

Wanda: Screw you

Loki: Well, only because I am generous I'm going to grant you another opportunity

Wanda: ARE YOU STUPID?

Natasha: Just ignore him

Loki: It's not too late for you Natasha ;)

Bruce: maks wlskskwkdkdjskaldmd

Loki: I was joking! (You know were to find me ;D)

Loki is disconnected

Bucky: Eww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I want to apologise if this sucked :p I hadn't had inspiration in a while so... Sorry.  
> If you have any requests or ideas please let me know


	72. Avengers, who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy

Drax is connected  
Gamora is connected  
StarLord is connected  
Rocket is connected  
Groot is connected  
Nebula is connected  
Mantis is connected  
Steve is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Tony is connected  
Thor is connected  
Bruce is connected  
Loki is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Vision is connected  
PeterParker is connected  
Clint is connected  
StephenS is connected

StarLord: YOU ARE WELCOME 

Tony: For what?

StarLord: We just saved your asses

Natasha: When?

StarLord: Like 3 days ago

Steve:?

Rocket: Wait?! You didn't know?

Bruce: About what?

Rocket: Peter's dad was going to destroy every planet

PeterParker: WAIT

StarLord: He's talking about MY dad

PeterParker: Oh... sorry

Thor: So you were the ones who destroyed the planet Ego?

Gamora: Yes

Loki: You destroyed a planet?

Drax: YEAH

Loki:...can you give me instructions or something?

Thor: LOKI NO

Nebula: Loki? 

Loki: Oh hi Nebula, this is awkward

Nebula: You know Thanos is looking for you, right?

Loki: He won't find me!

Steve: Who are you?

Gamora: She's my sister

Mantis: And I am Mantis!!! 

Drax: She's ugly

Gamora: Drax please stop!

Mantis: Oh Gamora, I don't mind it, he says it's better to be ugly

StarLord: For the hundredth time you aren't ugly!

Drax: HAHAHAHA

Nebula: Oh my gosh, not this sh*t again

Rocket: Drax, she is seriously not ugly

Groot: I am Groot

Mantis: Thank you Groot <3

Drax: You are beautiful Mantis....hahaha ;P

StarLord: Why are you winking?!

Drax: Rocket taught me how to be sarcastic

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: I am not the worst at being sarcastic!!! -.-

Nebula: Yes you are! And I don't even know you that well!

Gamora: How's your trip sis?

Nebula: It's not a trip! I'm going to kill Thanos

StephenS: By yourself?

Nebula: obviously

StephenS: You know he is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, right?

Steve: Okay... What? Who is Thanos and what the heck is going on?!

StephenS: I'm sorry Captain America, I almost forgot you and your team only deal with earth problems

Natasha: We stopped Loki! And killed the chitauris!

Gamora: Chitauris?! Hahaha

Nebula: Those losers?!? Yeah you are great, oh my gosh, Gamora why didn't you tell me they were funny?

Gamora: I didn't know :'D 

Drax: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Rocket: you could literally kill them with a gun :')

Groot: I am Groot

StarLord: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT'S A GOOD ONE GROOT

Steve: Why are you laughing?! It was an entire army

StephenS: Don't take this wrong Captain but we are in a superior level of dealing with threats

Loki: Hey! My army was strong!

Nebula: Oh poor Loki, Thanos didn't tell you how easy you can kill them, did he?

Loki: ... HE IS SO DEAD

Bruce: Who have you dealed with Doctor Strange?!

StephenS: Oh you know, only Dormammu

Gamora: From the dark dimension? That's pretty impressive, how did you kill him?

Thor: He is not dead

StephenS: Because I didn't kill him, I stopped him from destroying earth and probably the complete solar system, I bargained

StarLord: Okay that's cool, BUT have you saved the entire Galaxy?

StephenS: Not yet

Rocket: Well WE have!

Drax: TWICE

Gamora: ;D

Groot: I am Groot

Steve: The important thing is that the earth and Galaxy still exist

Nebula: Such losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, do you know if I can put pictures and gifs in chapters here?  
> If not, you can check it out in Wattpad with pics and gifs and a few more chapters, i am in there as AriaGS so you can look me up and find the story easier :)


	73. Puberty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly spoilers for GotG 2... But read at your own risk :)

Gamora is connected  
StarLord is connected  
Drax is connected  
Rocket is connected  
Nebula is connected  
Mantis is connected

Rocket: Why the hell is there a stick in my bed?! 

Drax: Groot is changing

Rocket: BUT WHY IN MY BED?!

StarLord: Don't feel so special, he's been leaving branches all around the place

Mantis: I think it's beautiful!

Gamora: It's seriously not

Drax: Ugly people think everything is beautiful

StarLord: Give her a break 

Mantis: But everything is beautiful!

Drax: See?

Nebula: Are you seriously complaining about stupid sticks?

Rocket: They are enormous, tin head

Nebula: Everything must be enormous to you, rat

Gamora: Okay! That's it you two

Rocket: Whatever

Gamora: Peter you have to talk with Groot

StarLord: But I'm busy

Gamora: Are you serious?!

StarLord: What?

Gamora: I'm asking you for a favor and you say you are too busy?! Oh well excuse me Mr Big Deal

StarLord: Well what do you want me to tell him?!

Gamora: And now you want me to tell you? You are supposed to know what to say!

StarLord: But he's gonna hate me if I tell him something!

Gamora: I always have to be the bad one then huh? You get the jokes and the smiles while I am in charge of scolding

StarLord: I also talk to him!

Gamora: Oh really? You know why he's like this? Because you don't pay enough attention to him!!

StarLord: I am not his babysitter!

Gamora: So you are saying I am?!

Drax: Guys

Gamora: Shut up Drax

StarLord: I never said that!

Rocket: You implied it

StarLord: NOT HELPING ROCKET

Rocket: ;P

StarLord: I'll talk to Groot, Gamora, okay? That makes you happy?!

Gamora: You should have done it without me having to tell you!

StarLord: OH I'M SORRY

Gamora: Are you being sarcastic?!

StarLord: Nooooo

Gamora: F*** you Quill!

StarLord: Damn it woman! I'll go

StarLord has disconnected

Nebula: You two are like an old married couple

Gamora: If you were here I'd punch you

StarLord is connected

StarLord: HE JUST TOLD ME I WAS BORING!!

Drax: What's the matter then?

StarLord: I'M NOT BORING

Drax: well...

StarLord: I'M NOT!

Gamora: Did you tell him to stop?

StarLord: Yes but he wouldn't listen!

Rocket: Teenagers pff

StarLord: You should talk to him!

Rocket: Me?

Gamora: Yes!!

Rocket: I'm a raccoon, what would I know about that?!

Drax: Don't bring the "R" word into this!

Gamora: Hey! You are supposed to be his best friend, Rocket! 

StarLord: YEAH, you talk to him idiot

Rocket: FINE

Rocket has disconnected

StarLord: Gamora, I'm sorry for having been like that with you

Gamora: I'm sorry too, sort of

Rocket is connected

Rocket: So, can we give Groot for adoption?

Gamora: Rocket! -.-

Rocket: What? He's never been this annoying!

Drax: Hey Mantis, why don't you try to make him happy?

Mantis: My abilities don't work in puberty

StarLord: OH C'MON

Nebula: Trees have puberty?

Groot is connected

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: We weren't talking about you!

Groot: I am Groot

Gamora: What do you mean? You couldn't have heard us, we are typing! -.-

Groot: I am Groot

StarLord: NOT EVERYTHING REVOLVES AROUND YOU

Groot: I am Groot!

Mantis: But Groot I'm so sorry! I wasn't going to actually make you sleep

Groot: I am Groot!!

Mantis: but... :S :'(

Drax: DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO MANTIS! She might be ugly but she has feelings!

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: Did you literally expect to get away with a "Whatever"? DON'T WHATEVER US!

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: OKAY THAT'S IT YOU SPOILED BRAT!

Groot: I am Groot

StarLord: I'M NOT BORING x'(

Gamora: GROOT. CLEAN. THE. DAMN. SPACESHIP. AND. IF.YOU. DON'T. YOU. ARE GOING.TO BE. EVEN MORE. GROUNDED

Groot: I am Groot

Gamora: NO BUTS, I AM DONE BEING NICE, IF THE SHIP ISN'T CLEAN IN 20 MINUTES YOU WILL BE SOOO DEAD

Groot: I am Groot

Groot has disconnected

Rocket: Did he just say "sorry"? O.o

StarLord: I love you Gamora

Drax: YEAH, WE KNOW!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Mantis: Hahahaha!

StarLord: -.-

Nebula: HOW CAN YOU FREAKING UNDERSTAND THAT TREE??!?


	74. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the fourth be with you guys!  
> Better late than never :p
> 
> Carrie Fisher, my princess <3

Natasha is connected  
Wanda is connected  
PeterParker is connected  
Sam is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Tony is connected  
ScottLang is connected  
Thor is connected

Natasha: Hey Wanda

Wanda: Yes?

Natasha: What are you doing today????

Wanda:...emhhh nothing, it's Thursday

Natasha: Not just any Thursday!

ScottLang: HELL YEAH, IT'S STAR WARS DAY!!

PeterParker: :D!!!

Natasha: I'm not talking about Star Wars ._.

Wanda: Then what?

Natasha: IT'S THE DAY YOU AND VISION MADE YOUR RELATIONSHIP PRETTY OFFICIAL

Sam: It's been a year already?! :O

Bucky: Wow

PeterParker: GUYS I DON'T HAVE AN EXAM THIS YEAR! WE COULD DO A MARATHON!

Tony: Sorry Peter but I'm in London

ScottLang: Cassie is sick 

Sam: I'm working out tonight

Bucky: And I don't wanna 

Wanda: Wow Bucky... We'll have a marathon Peter, just the two of us :) 

PeterParker: Thanks Wanda!

Natasha:You are supposed to do something special with Vision

Wanda: Okay then... Vision can see the marathon with us

Natasha: Not what I meant, it's your anniversary Wanda, you should have dinner somewhere nice and do cheesy things like that

Wanda: ._. is that really a thing?

Natasha: You know what? Whatever, watch Star Wars if you like

Wanda: ...Now I kind of feel you are going to punch me if I say I am

Natasha: Nope, I'm just giving up

Thor: Can I join the documentary research screening?

Wanda: Documentary...right, sure Thor, Vision is cooking tonight :) :) :) :) :) please, please bring pizza 

PeterParker: Will do :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but just today I realized it's been a year... Actually more than one, since I first started this 'chat' here in ArchiveOfOurOwn and then in Wattpad.  
> I just want to let you know that I will always be forever grateful for you reading my stories, it always makes my day to see someone commenting and telling me they are enjoying them... anyways have a good day/night/afternoon and I love you guys.
> 
> <3


	75. Natasha, don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has GoT references.  
> Also I included some pics and they just keep disappearing so let me know if you can actually see them :)

Natasha is connected  
Steve is connected  
Tony is connected  
Thor is connected  
Sam is connected  
T'Challa is connected  
Vision is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Scott is connected  
PeterParker is connected  
Bruce is connected

Natasha: STEVE

Steve: Yes?

Natasha: Sharon won't answer my texts, is her phone still working?

Steve: Yes

Natasha: Why won't she answer then -.-?!

Steve: Maybe because you have been spamming her all week about Emilia Clarke

Bucky: With whom I have a date with :3

Natasha: OH MY GOD

Bucky: ;D I know

Natasha: I NEED TO MEET HER STEVE, WHY ARE YOU KEEPING DAENERYS FROM ME?!

Sam: Is it just me or is Natasha a bit obsessed with Game of Thrones?

Bruce: Oh it's not just you

Steve: I just wish I could understand what you are saying Nat

Natasha: You still haven't watched it?!

Steve: No

Sam: Neither have I

Vision: Or me

Scott: SHAME

Tony: SHAME

Natasha: SHAME

Wanda: ....what?

Thor: May I ask of what is all of this about? A game?

Steve: It's a TV show

Tony: IT'S A LIFE EXPERIENCE

Scott: AND IT'S A BOOK SERIES

Natasha: Why are we even friends with you?

Scott: I don't even know

Bucky: Hey! -.-

Wanda: It's just that it doesn't seem interesting to me

Natasha:

PeterParker: I want to watch it

Tony: NO

PeterParker: Why?

Tony: Inappropriate content!

PeterParker: But...

Tony: No buts!

Scott: Sorry Peter

Steve: I'm sorry Nat but Sharon told me that girl is pretty busy right now

Natasha:

Steve: ... Can't you just wait?

Natasha:

Steve: You are being really childish, you know?

Natasha:

Steve: Seriously?

Natasha:

Steve: Are you only answering with pictures now? -.-

 

Steve: This is getting ridiculous

Natasha:

Steve: Please stop

Tony: She wants me to tell you that she won't stop until she meets Emilia

Wanda: How many pictures can there be?

Tony: A lot

Sam: Well...what about if you ask Sharon to introduce you to someone else?

 

Scott: She also says she wants to meet Daenerys

T'Challa: Why?

Natasha:

Vision: That does explain things

Steve: Nat, I can't do anything about it, sorry

Natasha:

Bucky: This is hilarious

Steve: OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT?! THAT'S ENOUGH...EMILIA WILL MEET YOU IN TWO WEEKS... JUST STOP

Natasha:

Steve: I'm seriously considering jumping out of the window

Tony: That would be a TOMMEN decision

Scott: BWAHAHAHAHA 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also tell me if you want me to continue this one-shot


	76. Daddy Issues

Natasha is connected  
T'Challa is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Steve is connected  
Scott is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Sam is connected  
Thor is connected  
Vision is connected  
Loki is connected  
PeterParker is connected  
StarLord is connected  
Rocket is connected  
Gamora is connected  
Nebula is connected  
Mantis is connected

Scott: Guys I was wondering if you could help me

Steve: Sure Scott, what do you need?

Scott: Well Father's day is coming and since Hope's dad, Hank, has done so much for me, the two of us are trying to give him a surprise but I don't have any idea of what could it be

Vision: Maybe you could try Pinterest

Natasha: hahaha

Steve:....I doubt we could be of any help

T'Challa: Everyone here is an orphan

PeterParker: Yep

T'Challa: I used to collect things of great value in the jungle and present them to my father

Thor: I would win battles and protect realms in his name

PeterParker: I once gave him a drawing

Mantis: Quill killed his father

Loki: Impressive! I hope we can discuss it later and share methods!

Thor: LOKI

PeterParker: Why did you kill your father?

Rocket: Cause he was gonna destroy the Galaxy

StarLord: He might have been my biological father but he wasn't my dad

Scott:....apparently everyone is orphan

Loki: Not Nebula, Gamora or Wanda

Scott: Oh cool! What are you getting for your dads?

Wanda: I won't speak to Magneto unless he apologizes for treating Vision the way he did

Gamora: Thanos murdered my real father, I refuse to call him one

Nebula: And I am going to murder him sadistically as soon as I have a chance

Scott: Noted....

Thor: Speaking of Fathers, where is ours Loki?

Loki: He is YOUR father

Thor: Fine then, where is he?

Loki:.... Oh I have forgotten to turn off the stove, bye

Loki has disconnected

Nebula: Psycho

Rocket: You just said you were going to murder Thanos and still call him a psycho?

Nebula: Shut up trash panda

StarLord: Hey! I am the only one who gets to call him like that! -.-

Gamora: Stop behaving like children!

Sam: I don't think we are helping Scott

Bucky: The only thing I know about dads is how to kill Stark's

Steve: WAY TO SOON BUCKY

Natasha: TOO DAMN SOON

Scott: Promise me that if my daughter ever asks for your advice, don't help her.

Bucky: I promise

Scott: Thanks, I think I might be the only one celebrating that day

PeterParker: Me too I guess, Mr Stark invited me over to the tower that day

Natasha: That's sweet

PeterParker: Should I get him something? Please don't tell him, I don't want to sound uncool but he has been the closest thing to a father for me ever since my dad and uncle Ben died

Steve: You would never sound uncool Parker

Wanda: I think you are the most amazing boy I've ever met Peter

PeterParker: Oh, thanks guys

Vision: Speaking of Stark, where is he?

Thor: He is with Stephen Strange if I recall correctly

Sam: -.- I hate that guy

Bucky: You are only jelaous of him because Christine dumped you for him 

Sam: t(-.-t)

Tony is connected  
StephenS is connected  
Bruce is connected

Tony: Oh hey everybody, what are you talking about?

Steve: Father's day

Tony: How depressing

Natasha: What about you guys? Where were you?

Bruce: Oh you know, hiding in the middle of nowhere

StephenS: Stark invited me to a cientific fair in Vegas

Tony: and one thing let to another... 

StephenS: We ended up having a party in Switzerland

T'Challa: How?

Tony: Wrong jet, I think I'm still drunk

StephenS: Me too,I had the best time

Tony: Me too

Steve: Sounds like you two are really getting along

Tony: This might sound strange (no pun intended) but you are my other half Stephen

StephenS: You are like a brother to me Tony

Tony: Should we get  matching tattoos?

StephenS: HELL YEAH

Tony: Let's have a duet name!!

Bruce: but...Tony you already have a duet name with me....

Natasha: And a tattoo...in the weirdest place if we are being honest

Rocket: ._.

Tony: Don't be jealous Bruce I... WAIT STEPHEN I HAVE THE PERFECT NAME

StephenS: Which is it?!

Tony: AWESOME FACIAL HAIR BRO'S

StephenS: Oh Stark, it's so beautiful! 

Tony: Let's go get it!

StephenS has disconnected  
Tony has disconnected

Scott: Well thanks for the help...I think. I'm going to check out in Pinterest


	77. Accidents

Steve is connected  
PeterParker is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Wanda is connected  
T'Challa is connected

Natasha: Hey Steve, just a reminder that today's Hill's birthday

Steve: Oh crap, I almost forgot thanks Nat, I'll send her a private message

PeterParker: Hey Wanda

Wanda: Yes?

PeterParker: Well...I really don't know how to say this but..

Wanda: What is it Peter?

PeterParker: Well I have a dance in school tomorrow and I wasn't going at first but Aunt May really insisted and I have to have a date because if I don't I'm going to look like a complete loser like last year and Flash is going to make fun of me again and....ajsksls anyway, would you be my date? Not in like a date date but in a friend date...

Wanda: Sure Peter, at what time is it?

PeterParker: It starts at 7

Wanda: Okay, pick me up at 6:30

PeterParker: Wow great! Yeah I'll be there! I'll ask Mr Stark to lend me a car

Natasha: You could try calling Happy, he's an Uber driver too

PeterParker: I didn't know that, but thanks!

Bucky: Wow what the heck? It was that easy to get a date with Wanda?

T'Challa: It's not a date date

Wanda: it's a friend date

PeterParker: For friends

Bucky: Isn't Vision going to get jealous?

Wanda: No, Peter is like my little brother

PeterParker: :3

Bucky: -.-

Steve: MARIA!!! HBD!!! :* <3<3<3I WISH YOU THE BEST! WE HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A WHILE NOW SO TO CELEBRATE LET'S GO OUT TO PARTY, JUST THE TWO OF US, DON'T TELL ANYONE ;D

Natasha: Oh my gosh not again.. Steve! You sent it to us not Hill!

Steve: What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure I sent it to Hill

T'Challa: No you didn't Captain, I can see it

Heimdall: We all can see it

Steve: Crap sorry guys

Bucky: Don't worry

PeterParker: So Wanda, could you wear a red dress? Only if you have one, its just that I bought a red tie and I don't know, I thought maybe we could match but of course it's okay if you wear another color I don't wanna impose anything

Wanda: Sorry Peter, I don't have anything red

Natasha: I'll lend you a dress

Wanda: Oh okay! Thanks Nat

Steve: OH MY GOSHHHH, HILL I SENT THE GUYS BY ACCIDENT MY HAPPY BIRTHDAY WISHES FOR YOU, I'M STILL TRYNA GET USED TO THIS SO DON'T LAUGH :'D <3<3 HBD! LET'S GO OUT AND DANCE

Natasha: STEVE

Steve: Yes Nat?

Natasha: You sent us again the birthday wish to us!

Bucky: Let's go dance Steve :'D ;)

Steve: Crap, I'm sorry again

T'Challa: Why don't you call her Captain?

PeterParker: It's easier that way

Steve: Guys I'm not stupid okay? I can text, I got confused but I can do it

PeterParker: Okay Captain

Natasha: Whatever you say Steve

PeterParker: So I gotta go, but it's a friend date right Wanda?

Wanda: Yep, take care Peter <3

Steve: HILL <3 YOU ARE NOT GONNA BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED LMAO, I ACCIDENTALLY TEXTED TWICE THE GUYS INSTEAD OF YOU HAHAHAHA THEY THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TEXT BUT JOKE'S ON THEM, HBD MARIA! :* WHADDA YA SAY? LET'S GO OUT TONIGHT??

T'Challa: Captain!

Wanda: Steve!

PeterParker: Captain

Natasha: GOD DAMN IT STEVE

Steve:.... I'm gonna call her


	78. Strong feelings

ScottLang is connected  
PeterParker is connected  
Tony is connected  
Steve is connected  
Sam is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Clint is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Vision is connected  
Gamora is connected  
StarLord is connected

Steve: Oh hey Scott, how was father's day?

ScottLang: Oh it was pretty good, I think Hank sort of liked his present

Tony: What did you get for him?

ScottLang:...a tie

Bucky: That's lame

ScottLang: Yeah I know but Hope and I panicked so

Sam: What about Cassie?

ScottLang: :3 She gave me a drawing

Wanda: Aww

ScottLang: Wanna see it?

Steve: Of course!

ScottLang:

Bucky: She drew that? Wow

Sam: Those are ants...

Vision: ?

ScottLang: Oh shoot wrong picture

Tony: Why do you have a picture of ants in your phone?

ScottLang:...

Steve: Don't worry Scott, we won't judge you

Tony: I'm already doing it

Steve: -.-

ScottLang: Well I was going to send that to Hank, it's a...a picture I took after a mission

Gamora: You go on missions with ants?

Tony: Yeah, he's Ant-man

StarLord: So like you can turn into an ant?

ScottLang: No! I shrink at the approximate size of an ant

Gamora: What the hell is an ant?

Bucky: You don't know what's an ant???

PeterParker: There aren't ants in space?

StarLord: I'm afraid not kiddo

ScottLang: no ants...?

Clint: I really don't know what to say now

Steve: ammm Scott are you okay?

ScottLang: I...I need some air, I just wish space could enjoy the wonders of ants, I can't imagine what Gamora and Peter must feel knowing they are missing one of the most fantastic amazing creatures in the universe

Steve: ...yeah go get some air and maybe a long walk, don't worry Scott

ScottLang: Thank you guys, I just, oh Lord

ScottLang has disconnected

Sam:

Gamora: What was that about?

StarLord: Probably the weirdest thing ever

PeterParker: He really likes ants

Clint: We really lowered our standards while recruiting the new team

PeterParker: :(

Tony: Not you Parker, you're the best one

Wanda: What about me and Vizh?

Clint: You two are great

Bucky: And me and Sam? :3

Sam: *Sam and me

Bucky: t(-.-t)

Tony: I rank Ant-lover higher than you

Bucky: WHY?!

Tony: Oh I don't know, probably the suit or MAYBE CAUSE YOU KILLED MY PARENTS

Bucky: Tony, that's sooo 2016

Steve: STILL TOO SOON BUCKY


	79. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, have you seen Spiderman Homecoming? It's very good I completely recommend it... please please stay at the scene post credits I'm sure you'll love it ;D  
> *This sort of contains spoilers

Tony is connected  
PeterParker is connected  
Vision is connected  
Steve is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Sam is connected  
Bucky is connected

PeterParker: Hey Mr. Stark?

Tony: Yes Parker?

PeterParker: I don't know how to say this but ehmmm... can I be a part of the Avengers now?

Steve: Peter you are already part of the Avengers

PeterParker: Yeah haha but like could I move out from Queens and go live in the Facility?

Natasha: What about school?

PeterParker: Mr Stark said I could complete it in an exam

Bucky: You can do that?

PeterParker: Yeah

Bucky: Cool, hey Steve

Steve: Yes Buck?

Bucky: Do you remember if I finished High School? cause I don't

Sam: How can you forget?

Bucky: I don't know maybe because I WAS BRAINWASHED FOR LIKE A REALLY LONG TIME?!?

Sam: Are you asking me or stating a fact?

Bucky: I'm stating a fact, why would I ask you?!?

Sam: Don't blame me, you are the one writing a question mark at the end of a sentence

Bucky: It's called sarcasm idiot 

Sam: Is it?

Bucky: what?

Steve: I really don't remember Bucky....in fact did I finish High School?

Bucky: Now I'm confused...are you being sarcastic and using question marks or are you legit asking?

Steve: I'm only wondering I wasn't really asking you...why would I ask you? 

Bucky: Oh my God, I need to go to high school

PeterParker:.... okay....as I was saying MR. STARK

Tony: Why now? I thought you decided you were staying in Queens and help people in order to get churros

Steve: Churros?

PeterParker: Long story

Vision: Wait, Stark?

Tony: Yes Vision?

Vision: Peter was supposed to be the new team member that would sleep next door to me?

PeterParker: Wait...IT WASN'T A TEST?!?

Tony: Yes he was Vision, no it wasn't a test Parker but you rejected what any other kid would have dreamt of and that only made me realize how special you were

PeterParker: WOOOOO WAIT, YOU ARE TELLING ME I REJECTED THE COOLEST SUIT THAT WAS EVER CREATED?!?

Tony: Yes, you did but I want you to know that Pepper, Happy and I are very proud of you

PeterParker: I'M SUCH AN IDIOT

Vision: I waited a solid day for the new recruit to arrive in the facility, no one seemed to have remembered telling me the fact that he had decided otherwise 

Tony: Happy didn't call you?

Vision: No he did not, I waited 24 hours

Natasha: Haha

Vision: It wasn't funny

Natasha: Maybe not to you, but it sounds hilarious :'D

Tony: Hey Peter is everything okay in school and with May? 

PeterParker: Yes

Tony: That doesn't sound very convincing

PeterParker: Well it's all great really, it's just that...

Steve: What is it Peter?

PeterParker: It's nothing, I'm just a bit emotional let's forget about this okay? Wooo forgotten yay bye

PeterParker has disconnected

Vision: Is he alright? I did not mean to make him upset for having mentioned that I waited a day for his arrival

Bucky: I'm pretty sure it's not your fault Vision

Natasha: Is he okay?

Steve: maybe we should try calling him, Tony what do you think?

Vision: Mr Stark?

Bucky: So like should I take the test?

Sam: I was only messing with you Bucky

Bucky: I know dumbass but I'm being serious

Natasha: Well education has changed a lot since those days

Steve: I know, I've been trying to catch up but it's difficult to completely adapt to a new system

Bucky: We should study together maybe

Steve: Sure it'd be great!

Vision: If I can be of any assistance please let me know

Bucky: Thank you Vision we appreciate it

Natasha: Hey Stark! Are you there???

Tony: Sorry, I was flying, what do you need?

Natasha: Flying where? 

Tony: To Queens, I came to check on Parker, I'm on his roof

Steve: You flew all the way there to check on Peter?

Tony: Well yeah, duhh

Natasha: You talk about how proud people are of him but you know what? I'm proud of you Tony

Steve: Me too

Tony: Eww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit lame, next one will be better it's a bit lame, next one will be better


	80. Bad influences?

Tony is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Steve is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Sam is connected  
PeterParker is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Vision is connected  
T'Challa is connected

Natasha: Guys

Steve: Yes Nat?

Natasha: Is it just me or is Bruce spending too much time with Thor?

Tony: It's not just you, he's been like this ever since I started hanging out with Stephen

Sam: ew

Wanda: Knock it off Sam, what did he ever do to you?

Sam: Excuse me but I had a solid thing going on with Christine

Bucky: No you didn't

Sam: Yes I did!

Steve: Sam you didn't even go on a date with her

Sam: Well I was going to ask her when that monk appeared out of nowhere

PeterParker: He isn't a monk

Sam: Whatever that guy is going down

Bucky: ughhhh please this is getting ancient

Wanda: Like Steve?

Steve: -_-

Wanda: x'D

Tony: Oh no that never grows old, unless we are talking about his age

Bucky: :')

Steve: BUCKY YOU ARE OLDER THAN ME

Bucky: At least I don't sound like a 90 year old every time someone wants to have fun!

Steve: Neither do I! -.-

PeterParker: Hey guys I'm going over to a party so should I put on sneakers or formal shoes?

Sam: Sneakers? What is wrong with you, how old are you?!? 15?

PeterParker: ammm yeah

Sam:....well don't wear sneakers

PeterParker: Okay thanks

Steve: Wait Peter

PeterParker: Yes Captain?

Steve: don't you have school tomorrow?

PeterParker: yes

Steve: and a spanish quizz?

PeterParker: Yes, how do you know?!

Steve: You can't go to a party!

PeterParker: But I never get invited! Last time I went to one I had to leave! Plus I already studied!

Steve: it's late and you need to rest

PeterParker: But!

Steve: No

PeterParker: :(

Vision: *cough* 90 year old *cough*

Steve: -.-. It's for your own good Peter, now go to bed and rest, I myself will, good night guys

Sam:.... it's 10 pm

Steve: Good gracious I should have been asleep by now, good bye!

Steve is disconnected

Wanda:..  Wow

Natasha: Guys, WE WERE TALKING ABOUT ME

Vision: Sorry Natasha, if it's any consolation I don't see how Doctor Banner spending time with Thor is bad

Natasha: Well Thor is now besties with his psycho brother so, they can be bad influence to Bruce

Tony: Romanoff, Bruce is a grown man he doesn't get influenced by other people

Natasha: Really? Last time he spent a weekend with you he came back wanting to grow a beard and kept using stupid shirts underneath his suit jacket

Tony: Big deal, he didn't or couldn't at least, my beard is kick ass

T'Challa: Just so you know, I wouldn't do that to you Natasha

Natasha: Thanks? Anyways I'm heading home, I'll talk with you guys tomorrow, bye

T'Challa: Bye!!

Natasha has disconnected

Heimdall: Dude chill

PeterParker: Hey Mr. Stark?

Tony: Yes Parker?

PeterParker: Do you think I should wear the black shirt or the blue one?

Tony: I thought Steve said you couldn't go to the party

PeterParker: Well he said that but I thought you might say different

Tony: Why would I do that?

PeterParker: Because he is no boss of you

Tony:....

Vision: What have you done?

Tony: I'll take you myself with the Iron Man suit so your classmates can go wild on how you know Iron Man and how cool he is to help you

PeterParker: :D

Tony: I'll be right there

Tony has disconnected

T'Challa: Did you just made him agree with you just so he could disagree with Rogers?

PeterParker: Honestly I was a little scared to try that but it worked!!!

Wanda: Cool! I'm gonna try that!

Vision: To get what?

Wanda: A vacation

Vision: We almost just went on one, Wanda

Wanda: Oh well I guess we should stay here... instead on going to the beach

Vision: What is so great about the beach?

Wanda: My new swimsuit

Vision: I am going to call Stark

Sam: GET A ROOM EW

Natasha is connected

Natasha: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??!? AND WHY IS IT IN MY COUCH?!?!

T'Challa: Again, I wouldn't do that to you

Wanda: It just looks like a weird bonding time between friends

Wanda: When Bruce wakes up I'm gonna kill him

PeterParker: Wow I didn't know Doctor Banner had a tattoo

Natasha: Tattoo, what are you- OH SH*T THAT ISN'T BRUCE  
  
  



	81. High School

**Hello! I know it's been a while but here is a new chapter, I hope you like it guys, love you**

Steve is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Tony is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Clint is connected  
Sam is connected  
PeterParker is connected  
Bruce is connected  
ScottLang is connected  
Thor is connected  
Loki is connected

Tony: So Nat, how was it meeting Daenerys?

Natasha: Amazing :3 *.* <3 Dany is so nice!

Steve: I'm pretty sure she was a bit weirded out by how you wouldn't call her by her real name o.O

Natasha: 

 

Steve: .... please don't start talking with pictures

Natasha: Then shut up :)

Steve: fine 

Sam: Can't believe Bucky is actually dating her pfff

Loki: At least he has a girlfriend

Sam: screw you Loki

Wanda: Oh buuuuuuurn

Sam: ._. I thought you were my friend

Wanda: I am but I also recognize I nice burn when I see it ;)

Sam: How's your dad doing?

Wanda: t(._.t)

ScottLang: He hasn't talked with you?

Wanda: ...I kind of blocked him but he made it very clear that I was a disgrace to the family

Natasha: Are you sure that's not a compliment?

Wanda: ._.

ScottLang: Don't worry Wanda, he'll come around, he's your dad

Wanda: Yeah.. I hope so, thanks Scott

Bucky: Guys

Bruce: Where's Vision?

Tony: He's with T'Challa, they're some sort of BFF's now

Bruce: Just like you and Stephen? :)

Tony: What? Bruce are you jealous?

Bruce: no :)

Thor: Why do you put a happy face?

Bruce: Because I'm not angry at all :)

Natasha:...you are a crappy liar, you know that, right?

Bruce: I'm not angry!!

Bucky: Hey guys

Clint: Sounds like you are

Bruce: I'm not

Clint: Yeah you are

Bruce: No

Clint: Yes

Bruce: No

Clint: Yes

Bruce: CLINT I SWEAR THAT IF YOU KEEP ON I WILL KILL YOU

Clint: Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, we've got a diva here

Bucky: OM MY GOD YOU GUYS

Tony: WHAT BUCKY?!?

Bucky: I NEED HELP

PeterParker: What is it?

Bucky: What's the capital of USA?

Natasha: ?

Wanda: idk

Bucky: "Idk" as in abbreviation of Idaho?

Wanda: What? No... is it?

Clint: It's not, the capital is Washington DC

Bucky: Thanks

Tony: Bruce, listen, what you and I have is very different from me and Stephen

Bruce: So you think I am okay with sharing?

Tony: It's not sharing! Bruce, buddy c'mon

Bruce: Don't "buddy" me Anthony Howard Stark! I used to be your priority now you don't even do experiments with me!

Tony: Listen, my experiment with Stephen is only temporary!

Bruce: That's what you said last time!

Clint: Nat

Natasha: what?

Clint: Tell your boyfriend to stop fighting with his boyfriend

ScottLang: :')

Steve: Guys c'mon, there's no need to fight!

Bucky: What's 61(x)=1952 ??

PeterParker: x=32

Bucky: Thanks

Tony: You are being impossible Bruce

Bruce: Don't make this my thing!

Tony: But it's your thing!

Bruce: Well excuse me for fighting for "us" >:/

Tony: You know what? You are being immature

Tony has disconnected

Bruce: DID YOU JUST FREAKING DISCONNECTED?!? NO WAY COME BACK HERE

Bruce has disconnected

Clint: Too intense

Natasha: He's been pissed all week, at least he's let it out

Bucky: What's travels faster, light or sound?

Sam: Your mom

Wanda: xD

Bucky: Not funny -.-

Steve: Why are you asking high school questions?

Bucky: I told you I was taking an exam to finish High School

Steve: Bucky, you did finish High School

Bucky: But it was so long ago! I don't remember anything

PeterParker: But aren't you... cheating?

Bucky: Shut up Parker

Natasha: Bucky if you really want to get a diploma again maybe you should consider going to school again and not just taking an exam

Clint: Yeah

PeterParker: But what school would take him?

Clint: How about yours?

PeterParker:....mine? ._.

Wanda: It's actually a good idea!

PeterParker: but my school only accepts like super smart people my age

Sam:... well Bucky is technically an Avenger, they'll take an Avenger

Bucky: That's actually not a bad idea

PeterParker: But why my school?!?

Clint: Because it's a good one and I want drama...wow I'm starting to sound like Heimdall

Heimdall: You wish

Bucky: C'mon Parker it will be fun, I'll get to meet your nerdy friends

PeterParker: .__.

Sam: Good luck with that, Peter only has one friend xD

PeterParker: Hey! >:|

Tony is connected

Tony: My senses told me someone was bothering Peter -.-

Natasha: Chill, Bucky is going to apply into Peter's High School

Tony:...ew no

Bucky: Why?!

Tony: I don't want Parker hanging out with you

PeterParker: :3

Bucky: Well guess what? I already gave the school a call and they have accepted me :*

Sam: Yeah man!

PeterParker: but...

Bucky: See you tomorrow Peter ;D

PeterParker: ;-;


	82. Invasion of privacy

Natasha is connected  
Bruce is connected  
Clint is connected  
Thor is connected  
Steve is connected  
Sam is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Vision is connected  
Loki is connected  
Peter is connected  
Scott is connected

Wanda: Guys ._.

Natasha: Yes?

Wanda: my father married Alicia Vikander

Sam: WHAT WHEN HOW WHY WHERE?!?

Wanda: Well i don't know! -.- he hasn't spoken to me since our fight but I can't believe he got married!!! >:S

Loki: The reception was beautiful

Wanda: OH MY GOD, HE INVITED YOU?!?!

Loki: Well of course! He loves me

Vision: It's alright Wanda, I'm sure the invitation got lost

Wanda: I didn't want to go!

Clint: It's okay to be angry Wanda

Wanda: I'M NOT ANGRY

Loki: We can see that ._.

Ned is connected

Natasha: NED STARK?!?!

Clint: Who?

Ned: Oops

Vision: Sam did you change Barnes username again?

Sam: No

Bucky: I'm here

Loki: PEASANT INTRUDER

Peter: Ned?!?!

Ned: Hi Peter!!

Peter: What are you doing here?

Ned: I hacked your phone lol

Natasha: No Ned Stark? Ew, you know this guy?

Peter: He's my best friend, but what are you doing here?!?

Ned: Well I wanted to see if you actually had Iron Man's phone

Peter: I do!

Ned: I don't see him

Peter: Well he isn't connected

Ned: Oh there's other people here, you actually have more friends?

Bucky: LMAO

Peter: Ned! This is a classified Avengers chat room

Ned: Really?!? Omg omg omg when are they coming?!?!

Peter:...

Natasha: We're here

Ned: ?

Steve: ._.

Ned: Are you sure?

Wanda: I think so...

Peter: Ned, they are here, this are the Avengers

Loki: I feel offended

Peter: and Loki

Loki: Thank you

Ned: I only see regular names

Clint: Well it's not like I around calling myself Hawkeye

Ned: Omg! You are Hawkeye?!

Clint: oh wow what gave me away

Scott: Yeah it'd be weird if I introduced myself as Ant-man

Ned: Who?

Scott: Ant-man

Ned: Sorry, I've never heard of you

Scott:..... okay Peter your friend has to leave

Thor: I agree, we should not have other people come into this place

Ned: THOR?!? OH MY GOD! YOU ARE MY FAVORITE AVENGER!!

Thor: I believe he deserves a second chance, let the midgardian child stay

Ned: CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH MR THOR?!?

Thor: Well of course!

Ned: CAN YOU PLEASE HIT MY SCHOOL WITH A LIGHTNING BOLT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME

Thor: I would be honored

Steve: No Thor! That's dangerous!!!

Ned:  who are you?

Steve: Captain America

Ned: Meh

Steve: ._. meh?

Ned: Don't get this wrong but you don't have super powers

Bucky: LMAO

Steve: Bucky you don't have super powers either! -.-

Ned: But he has a cool arm!

Bucky: Yeah Steve, I've got a cool arm

Steve: Whatever

Sam: HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT ALICIA VIKANDER MARRIED MAGNETO?!?

Natasha: Well you've seen him? He might be crazy but damn  *.*

Loki: You can see from where Wanda got her good looks :*

Vision: t(-.-t)

Loki: Sorry, my bad

Wanda: COULD WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY FATHER?!

Clint: Please stop guys, and Loki if Vision doesn't punch you, I will

Loki: ✓✓

Ned: Hey Peter, I can't wait until the chat gets entertaining :D

Scott: Why are you still here?

Peter: ...Ned, what you see is what you get

Ned:...so no super hero talk?

Bruce: What's that supposed to mean?

Ned: Like you don't talk about your missions or people you've fought with?

Thor: Should we?

Bucky: I'll try, hey guys today I went to get ice cream with Sam and suddenly there was a BOOM...so we turned to see the ice cream machine

Sam: Yeah, it exploded

Ned: :O and???

Bucky: Well it broke so we had to go to another store but you know, we got free ice cream

Ned: and that's it?

Sam: Yeah

Natasha: Bruce and I went to the movies, I guy wanted to take our seats so I punched him

Bruce: <3

Clint: I made a tree house for my kids

Scott: I went to Hank's house for dinner

Bruce: Were there ants?

Scott: Yeah

Bruce: Cool

Ned:...

Thor: I went to get poptarts :D

Loki: I went to Magneto's wedding

Wanda: OH MY GOD, HEIMDALL

Heimdall: What?

Wanda: CALL MY DAD

Heimdall: But he's on his honey moon

Wanda: I DON'T CARE

Heimdall: That attitude didn't get you invited to his wedding (just saying)

Wanda: >:V

Heimdall: FINE

Magneto  is connected

Magneto: What do you want Heimdall?! I'm on my honeymoon....oh...hello Wanda

Wanda: DID YOU SERIOUSLY NOT INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING?!?!?

Magneto: I tried calling but you blocked me!

Wanda: BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT

Magneto: WELL YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING!

Wanda: BECAUSE YOU HATE VISION

Magneto: BUT YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND IT HURT ME, YOU SPECIFICALLY TOLD ME TO NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN AND THAT YOU HATED ME

Wanda: WELL I DO

Magneto: fine

Magneto  has disconnected

Vision: Wanda

Wanda: Shut up

Wanda has disconnected

Vision: But...

Clint: Don't worry Vision, I'll talk to her, it's not your fault

Clint has disconnected

Ned: OH MY GOD, was "Wanda" the Scarlet Witch?!? :O

Peter: WHO DID YOU THINK SHE WAS?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of drama, I know haha.  
> I'm so happy for Michael Fassbender and Alicia Vikander <3   
> PS. Also for Sophie's and Joe's engagement and of course for Kit's and Rose's....omg why is everyone getting married suddenly? :'D
> 
> I'm taking suggestions!!


	83. Secret "Santa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see  
> Sorry about that, I hope you enjoy this, I'll update next week :*   
> Merry Christmas! (Delayed)

Tony is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Bruce is connected  
Steve is connected  
PeterParker is connected  
Scott is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Sam is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Vision is connected  
Thor is connected  
Loki is connected

Tony: This chat room is dead

Heimdall: Yeah I know, I'm bored

Loki: I for once I'm glad this is dead

Sam: Then why are you still getting connected?

Loki: someone programmed it in my phone, it's not like I am connected every day

Steve: Yeah me too

Tony: haha that was me

Natasha: yeah no kidding

PeterParker: Well let's talk about something!

Bucky: Like what?

Sam: About how stupid Bucky is

Bucky: -_-

Steve: I have an idea

Tony:... not again

Steve: Since we didn't do an exchange of gifts for Christmas, how about we do a Secret Santa for New Year?! :D

Bruce: that's not how it works Steve

Sam: Yeah man, it's called 'secret SANTA' for a reason

Steve: C'mon guys it will be fun!

Bucky: but what if I get someone I don't like?

Scott: You don't like someone?

Bucky:... well yes

Wanda: It's just a gift Bucky it's not like you have to like them or something

Sam: Don't worry Bucky, we all don't like you but still have to put up with you :*

Tony: Ditto

Bucky: -_-

Steve: So it's a yes??

Natasha: Fiiiiiiine but just for the record this is very lame

Steve:... I'm going to ignore that :)

Bruce: So who else is in this "Secret Santa"?

Steve: Oh I'll call everyone!

Loki: Wait...do I have to be part of this nonsense?

Thor: Of course!

Loki: ugh

Steve: Done! :)

Wanda: WAIT...does **everyone** include my father?

Steve: Yes

Wanda: WHY?!

Steve: Relax Wanda, the odds of him being your secret Santa are very few

Vision: Why did you even invite him and the X-Men?

Steve: BECAUSE EVERYONE DESERVES TO PARTICIPATE IN SUCH A NICE ACTIVITY

Tony: chill

PeterParker: So who are we going to get?

Steve: It's a secret, I'll write everyone's name in my computer and send you a mail with a random person's name

Scott: but you will see who gets it ._.

Steve:....

PeterParker: I'll ask Ned to do it Steve

Steve: Thank you Peter, it's nice to see someone cooperating

PeterParker:...so it's us plus Clint, Rhodey, Pepper, Hope, Sharon and the X-Men?

Steve: And the Guardians of the Galaxy

Bruce:...they are in space

Steve: -.-

Bruce:...

PeterParker: ._. okay the Guardians...

Tony: Oh, invite Stephen!

Sam: ew

PeterParker: Okay! Done

Heimdall: EXCUSE ME?!

PeterParker: and Heimdall of course! 

Loki: ew

PeterParker: and it's done! Ned has sent everyone a text

Thor: Oh! I got Vision :D

Loki: Thor...

Thor: Yes?

Loki: IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET

Thor: Oh...

PeterParker: Don't worry Thor, I'll tell Ned to do it again

Sam: NOOOO I HAD GOTTEN BUCKY, I was going to give him a trash can with a sign that said "Home sweet home"

Bucky: You are mean

Steve: THIS TIME PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE WHO DID YOU GET

Thor: Jeez...this is why I like Stark better

Tony: <3

PeterParker: Ned sent you your new secret Santa

Bruce: could we please stop calling it secret Santa??

Natasha: Nah

Bruce: :(


	84. Goodbye pt 1

Tony is connected   
Steve is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Bruce is connected  
Thor is connected  
Clint is connected  
Sam is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Vision is connected  
T'Challa is connected  
PeterParker is connected  
Scott is connected  
Loki is connected

Tony: Hey guys

Natasha: Yes Tony?

Tony: I've been thinking

Steve: About what?

Sam: How stupid Bucky is?

Bucky: -____-

Tony: No, well that too but...idk forget about it

Steve: c'mon Stark, tell us

Tony: It's gonna sound super cheesy but I guess I have been thinking about everything we have gone through and...ugh you guys are the people I like the most aside from Pepper and Rhodey

Thor: Awww

Loki: lame

Bruce: I think it's nice Tony

Steve: Yes, it is, we have had our disagreements and all but at the end of the day I'm just happy to have known you all and be able to call you friends

PeterParker: Yeah, I know I haven't been in the team for long and that I have mostly spent time with Mr Stark but you guys have really changed my life, even you Sam

Sam: What the hell did I do?

PeterParker: You dated my aunt -.-

Sam: Oh okay haha sorry

Bucky: Dumbass

Wanda: After I lost my brother I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life but you have all become  family to me, joining you has not only meant finding a home but also finding the love of my life and my reason to go on

Vision: I feel the same way about all of you, if it weren't for you I would literally not exist but it is nice to do so and far much nicer since I am surrounded by all of you and by Wanda

Bucky:...that was beautiful, damn I need love in my life

Natasha: Well you know I suck at having feelings and this crap but it's nice to be able to talk with you idiots <3

Clint: aww Nat has feelings

Natasha: :)  t(._.t)

Bruce: Before I joined I felt there was no reason for me to live or to even try on doing so but with you I felt hope again and you have been the best friends I could have asked for

Thor: Yes, even though I am the rightful King of Asgard and one of the protectors of the universe I find the deepest comfort in you my friends, even when you all die in a couple of years or get old while I live without aging I will remember you as my dearest human friends

Loki: Show off

Bruce: thanks Thor... I think ._.

Bucky: I know I'm technically a stranger and that I might have killed one or two parents (sorry about that) it's nice to know you

Tony: -.-

Sam: My turn I guess, so I'm gonna keep it nice and simple, one word five letters: OHANA

PeterParker: I'm crying, am I the only one crying cause if I am then I'm not actually crying

Scott: I'm with you Parker, I literally feel such an admiration to all of you that is always a privilege to speak with you

T'Challa: Even though I think that you guys might need to take a few team work therapy sessions I can see how you care about each other deeply and also about the rest of the people always insuring their safety before yours and I admire that greatly, it is an honor to know all of you

PeterParker: oh my God,King T'Challa said that to me :3

Natasha: Clint you idiot, you haven't said anything nice

Clint: Do I have to?

Natasha: Yeah

Clint: Fine. You guys are okay :)

Tony: wow Barton that really touched my heart

Clint: good

Thor: Loki, you are left

Loki: I really don't feel like I should say something but for the sake of the moment I will say it was nice to try to invade Earth and play tricks on you and I guess you aren't so bad after all, peasants.

Thor: aww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you guys know Infinity War is coming and with it also some deaths of our most beloved characters so I decided to write a goodbye from them and maybe a few more conversations with all of them safe and sound and very much alive.  
> I'm not saying I'm ending the book yet but let's just say that since I try to keep this as canon as possible and a lot of the characters die then I will write less chapters every time.  
> Let's not get ahead of ourselves and if you have any requests I suggest you tell me before Infinity War haha :(


	85. Planning

 

Tony is connected  
Natasha is connected  
Bruce is connected  
Steve is connected  
Sam is connected  
Bucky is connected  
Wanda is connected  
Vision is connected  
T'Challa is connected  
PeterParker is connected  
Thor is connected  
Loki is connected  
Clint is connected

PeterParker: Hey everyone I know this will sound a bit uncool but prom is in a week and I can invite friends so I wanted to invite you all. I know you probably are too busy but my birthday is almost coming so I sort of wanted to use prom as my birthday party

Wanda: Thanks Peter! I'm afraid Vision and I will not be able to make it :( we're going to visit my father

Loki: I thought you wouldn't talk to him

Wanda: Vision convinced me to make things right because after all he is my father so we talked and we'll try to fix our relationship

PeterParker: oh... It's okay Wanda :)

Steve: I can't either Peter, I'm going to visit Bucky in Wakanda

Natasha: When did you get back Bucky?

Bucky: About a month ago, I was feeling a bit off so Shuri offered to help me and here I am :)

Sam: Yeah Parker, I'm also visiting Bucky sorry man

PeterParker: don't worry guys

Thor: Loki and I will not be in  Midgard next week young Parker, we apologise

Loki: I wouldn't have gone anyway

Thor: -_-

Loki: ugh, we apologise

Thor: :3

Bruce: and Natasha is coming to visit me

Natasha: sorry kid

PeterParker: it's fine :)

Tony: Parker, what day is it?

PeterParker: Friday

Tony: damn it, listen I'm busy that day, Pepper scheduled that weekend for "responsible" company matters I'm supposed to attend, I'm really sorry Peter

PeterParker:...oh it's alright Mr Stark, really

Tony: Hey! I have an idea, what are you doing tomorrow?

PeterParker: Nothing

Wanda: We can celebrate your birthday!

Steve: Perfect! I will be free

Sam: LET'S HAVE A PARTY IN STARK'S TOWER

Tony: I sold the tower

Sam: LET'S HAVE STARK PAY A HOTEL WHERE WE CAN PARTY LIKE WE WERE IN STARK'S TOWER

Bucky: OMG YAS

Tony: woooow! Hold your horses people, who says I will pay?

Natasha: You're rich

T'Challa: If Stark pays I agree to attend and I'll bring Bucky

Tony:... Ew but fine

Thor: YEAH

Loki:...does that mean we will also be attending?

Thor: Yes

Loki: ._.

Heimdall: Count me in

PeterParker: Thank you so much but I really don't want to bother Mr Stark

Tony: Don't worry Parker, you deserve a mind blowing birthday party and I will give you one

Bucky: my birthday is also coming....

Tony: Get your own rich sponsor

Shuri: He already has one

Sam: Who the heck are you?

T'Challa: Shuri what are you doing here?!

Shuri: Just wanted to see the chatroom for myself, not impressed

Tony: hey

Shuri: Sorry old man, you need an update besides I hacked it with my eyes closed

T'Challa: Leave!

Shuri: bye

Shuri has disconnected

T'Challa: Forgive my little sister, she tends to mind other people's business

Thor: Do not worry T'Challa, younger siblings tend to do so

Loki: Was that supposed to be an indirect? Because let me remind you I am adopted and you are the actual small sibling in your God forsaken disaster of a family

Thor: .....

Loki: Bitch

Steve: LANGUAGE

Loki: B*tch

Steve:  how is that better?

Loki: It's censored

Steve: ._.

Tony: So Parker, is it set?

PeterParker: Hell yeah, wait could I invite my friends?

Bucky: you mean only Ned?

PeterParker:...yeah

Tony: Sure

PeterParker: Cool :D


End file.
